A Maids Tale
by Hunjess
Summary: This is the story of a maid who lives and works under the Manor in Who Killed Markiplier. Its a love story... kind of.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am back. It has been a long time since I have written FanFiction. This is based on a roleplay and I got some inspiration from some of Mark's videos. That being said. His characters belong to him. **

Sometimes things are not as they seem. Sometimes things can be hidden in plain sight and no one can never notice. Sometimes love can hurt like a knife to the heart

My name is Alexandra Costello, but I prefer to go by Alex. I have never really felt comfortable with who I am and who I am in my body. I have long coppery hair and amber eyes that seem to change to a dark brown sometimes.

I work for a man named Markiplier or just Mark. You see I am a servant that was forced into the life. It is not so bad once one gets used to it. The place where I live and work is a very large manor. Its old but also more modern. Almost like the house transcends time and space. There are not many other workers that stay for a long amount of time. Most of them are scared off by the manor itself.

The crisp air comes through my window early in the morning. The sun has not even risen yet, but this is how I have to get up every morning. I have a feeling it is going to be another long day.

I slowly get up off of my small one person cot. I tenderly make the bed and smooth the covers down. I usually do not sleep very well on the bed. The springs dig into my back every night.

I walk over to my wooden wardrobe and open it. I stand there looking for a minute at my two choices. I decide on my black and white knee length maid dress. I pull on my white socks and black shoes. I gently touch my black suit and close the wardrobe.

I walk over a few feet to my wall mirror and fix my hair up so it is out of my face. I look at my reflection and take a deep breath.

"I need to go get Master Mark up and bring him his breakfast." I say to myself and finish getting ready. I leave my room and head up the stairs to the large kitchen. The current chef is there. Mark goes through so many staff since I started here that it is hard to keep track of names. At this point I just do not bother.

The kitchen is fairly large with a window facing the backyard. I can see the sun just barely coming up over the green mountains. The kitchen has an island in the middle.

I grab myself an apple and eat it as quickly as I can. It's a crisp green one that was grown out on the grounds. Once I finish the apple i throw the core into our compost for the ground worker George. He has been working here for years now, but he does not come into the manor.

I grab the silver tray that is laying on the island and nod at the chef. The tray has a plate of eggs and bacon along with a glass of orange juice. The aroma hits my nose as i start to leave the kitchen and make my way upstairs to the master bedroom. There are so many rooms in this household I am surprised that I have not gotten lost. I swear there are more rooms in this house that I have not seen.

My mind wanders a little as I make my way up to the room. I stop at the large wooden door and knock gently.

"Master Mark I am coming in. I have brought breakfast." I say and pause a moment waiting for an answer. I hear a slight rustle in the room but nothing else. So i open the door slowly with one hand and step inside.

The room is a mess again. Clothes are thrown all over the floor and the bedsheets are a mess as well. I start making mental notes on what all I need to do once he leaves the room. Mark is nowhere to be seen so I place the tray down on the bedside table. I hear the water turn off in the bathroom and turn to face the door.

A man with black hair and dark brown eyes steps out. His morning stubble is starting to grow in. He is pretty attractive but I am not allowed to think that way. He is wearing a silk red robe that is loosely around his waist and nothing else. His chest is revealed with small hairs across it. He is fairly young for a head of household, but his father died when he was little and he inherited it when he turned eighteen. He is somewhere in his twenties I believe.

"Good morning Alex. Thank you for bringing my breakfast." Mark's deep voice rings in my ears as it snaps me back to him. I glance up at him.

"Good morning sir. The chef made it for you. I hope that it is to your liking. He is still quite new." I comment and glance away politely as he walks over to his wardrobe.

"I hope so too. Hm" He starts looking through his clothes which has a much wider variety than mine. "We will be having some guests over later this evening. Make sure there are rooms ready for them. I do not want to look like a bad host."

"Understood sir. I will get right on that. Is there anything else that I can get for you?" I can feel his eyes on me and I shift a little under his powerful stare.

"Yes. I would like for you to also make some appetizers for everyone. You make the best snacks. Other than that that should be all. You are dismissed." I bow a little and leave the room so he can finish getting ready. Mark is always kinder to me than any other of his servants. Maybe it is just because I have been here longer than the rest.

I begin to wonder who all is coming tonight. I am thinking it will be his childhood friends that he talks all the time about. All I know is that they basically are family and grew up together. That is about all that I know about them right now. Maybe tonight will give me some more answers.

I start to work on my tasks for the day. I start by setting up some of the rooms for guests which does not take very long. I pride myself in keeping a clean and organized house. Once I get the rooms done I go back to the master bedroom. I am startled to see Mark still there.

"I am sorry. I can come back in a little bit." I manage to get out and turn to leave.

"No no. It is alright. I am just looking over a few things. Go ahead." Mark does not even look up from the paper that he has in his hand. He is out of his robe and in some casual clothes. I walk over and start cleaning the clothes off of the floor.

I stay quiet because I am not allowed to talk unless I am spoken to. There are so many questions running through my head but I have to push that aside. I can feel him occasionally glance up at me. I keep my head down and concentrate on my task.

"I am going to my study. If I need anything I will call for you." He says quickly and leaves the room. The atmosphere almost seems to change as he leaves. Less tense. I brush it off and finish up my task.

Sure enough time seems to pass by quickly and I find myself working on making small sandwiches in the kitchen. I can hear light chatter coming from the living room. The guests have arrived but I have yet to see them.

I finish up the tray and grab it by the sides and walk to the living room. There are two new people there. One of them has a mustache and bright brown eyes with black hair all in a mess. The other is a woman with brown eyes and black hair. Everyone of them seem very similar for some reason. They almost look like they are related. There is an empty chair between Mark and the new girl so there must be someone missing. I bow politely and set the tray down on the table. I can feel both of their eyes on me. I try not to fidget under their stares.

"So this is your new servant. She is not that bad looking." the man with the mustache says. I try not to let myself blush. I do wince a little at the she. I do not understand why but it makes me uncomfortable. I can see the new girl make a slight face in my direction.

"No flirting with the help William. But yes. They are very good at their job." Mark emphasizes the they. I smile a little and stay still awaiting my next orders. "How about you go make us some tea. You make the best tea." Mark adds and picks up one of the small sandwiches. He studies it a little and waves his hand to dismiss me. I bow and make my way back to the kitchen.

I grab a small red tea kettle and fill it with water. I turn on the stove and set the pot down and wait. I try to listen in on what is being said outside. I hear a few words come through from Mark such as staying and how long.

_I wonder what they are talking about. Are they talking about them staying? And why do they look like they are family. I do not think that they are. _I think to myself and am interrupted by the high pitched scream of the kettle going off. I spoon a few spoonfuls of tea leaves into a white China teapot. It has the design of a pink flower on the side. I wait a minute for the tea to settle. I gingerly set a new silver tray with four cups and a bowl of sugar and cream. I very carefully walk out of the room. Making sure nothing spills and then it hits me. I run right into something large and sturdy. The tray goes everywhere and drops the China. There is a small wince of pain I can hear from the object I hit. I realize. It was a person.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?! I did not see you there." _Where did he come from. He was not there a second ago._ I frantically say and can feel the cream starting to soak into my uniform.

"No no. It is quite alright. I did not see you either." says a very smooth voice. I look up and there is a man in a suit with a white bowtie. His black hair is slicked back and he has kind bright brown eyes.

"Are you hurt? Did the water get on you?" I look him over looking for any wet spots.

"No I am alright. Are you okay?" The concern in his voice makes me smile a little.

"It is just a little cream. I am okay." I assure him. I can feel my cheeks heat up a little. He looks so attractive. Why. I get on the floor and start to pick up the fallen China. Nothing seems to be broken thankfully. Even though it hit on wooden floors. I concentrate on the task and reach for one of the cups as the stranger does the same. Our fingers touch but he does not pull them away. I look up at him meeting his eyes with mine. "Sir it is okay. I have got this." He opens his mouth to say something but a familiar voice stops him.

"Alex what is going on here?" Mark's voice appears from the archway. I look up and see all three of them there. Looking at us. The woman has a strange look on her face as she sees our hands touching. I pull away my hand that is now wrapped around the cup.

"Damien get up you are getting your suit dirty." The woman snaps at the man next to me. She does not take her eyes off of me. I stand up and bow gently as the man named Damien gets up. "Are you hurt?"

"I am fine Celine. You do not have to worry over me all the time." Damien says with a tone that makes them sound like siblings. Twins maybe. I keep my eyes down but glance over at Mark for instructions.

"Clean the tea set and get yourself cleaned up. Go ahead and take the rest of the night off. Start your day off early." Mark says calmly and waves for the rest of them to follow him back to the living room. I gather the fallen tray and watch them leave. Damien glances back at me one more time. Our eyes meet and I look away. I turn away and go back into the kitchen.

_What is this feeling? Why do I feel like this around him? _My thoughts are racing but i manage to push them aside. Not long later I find myself in the servant washroom cleaning my dress by hand. I am wearing my sleeping clothes which is a white nightgown that goes to the floor. I am concentrating so hard on my task that I do not hear someone walk in behind me.

"Alex was it? I just wanted to see that you were okay." I jump a little at the sound of Damien's voice behind me.

"Yes and I am fine sir. There is no need for concern." I turn to him as I say this. I can see the concern in his face. It makes my heart beat a little faster.

"That is good to hear. There is no need for formalities. Mark said that you are dismissed for the night. Damien is just fine." The concern changes to a smile.

"I suppose you are correct, but why are you here? This is servant quarters." I say and turn back to my work. The cream is starting to come out.

"I came here to check on you and ask you something." He pauses for a second. "I was wondering if you would like to join me tomorrow. I am going to be running a few errands and thought maybe we can get your uniform cleaned." I glance over at him. He is looking at his hands.

"I….." _Tomorrow is my day off. But I have not left this place in… a while. Mark would not approve…. _"I would but I only have my other uniform to wear and this." I gesture down to my clothing.

"Then I will buy you some more clothing."

"There is no need for that. I do not want to spend your money. I…. I do not get paid much here." I set the dress down and look at him.

"Then think of it as a gift and that is more of a reason to go. We will leave around 10. You better be ready."

"Master Mark would not approve. I do not want to get in trouble." I worry and look at my hands.

"Then think of it this way." He steps forward. "This is an order. Come with me tomorrow. You cannot disobey the order of one of the members of the household."

"I….." _He has got me there…._ "Okay." I finally give in. "Even though you are a guest." He shakes his head.

"Mark offered to let us stay here with him while we get back on our feet. William and I agreed but Celine is stubborn and is staying at our house. Did he not tell you this?" He asks curiously.

"He did not. He just said that there will be guests staying for a few days." _Why would he not tell me…_

"Then I will meet you outside tomorrow morning at 10." Damien says with a smile and leaves the room. I stare after him.

_Am I really going outside for the first time in almost 2 years….. Will Mark be upset…. I have no idea what to expect tomorrow. _I get my dress out of the water and it up to dry. I walk back to my room and lay down on the bed. I feel a little uneasy as I drift off the sleep. This manor is strange. I know the main areas really well. Damien almost appeared in front of me and I did not see him.

**This concludes chapter one. I hope you enjoy it I have an Instagram now for my FanFiction account. Come check it out. I will be posting updates on my writing and when the next update will be. The name is hunjess96**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I wake up and the sun is already shining through my small window. I check the time and I have 30 minutes to get ready to meet Damien. I get up and look at my wardrobe. I pull out my black slacks and a white button up shirt. I also grab some bandage. I wrap it around my chest. I do not usually wear it but when we have guests and my suit I typically do. (**Little trans children. Do not do this. It is bad)** I pull on my slacks and white button up shirt. I go into the communal bathroom and wash my face and teeth. I pull my long hair up and style it so now it looks shorter. _I am so nervous. What if I get in trouble…. _My mind is racing. A little bit later I walk out to the front entrance and take a deep breath. I can see Damien's figure through the door. He is in another suit. I step outside and smile a little.

"Good morning sir." I say and walk up beside him. He looks down at me and blinks.

"Woah. You look so different today. It is nice. And what did I say. Please. Call me Damien." He says with a smile. He steps forward and opens the door to his car. It is a beautiful black car. I think it is called a Bentley. I get in with a tiny blush. He closes the door and walks around the side and gets it.

"DAMIEN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I hear a muffled yell and look. There is Celine standing right in the doorway. She looks very mad.

"That is our cue to go." Damien says and starts up the car. I can see her walking up to the car and she locks eyes with me. The hatred in her eyes is evident. He drives off.

_Why does she not like me? Why is she so angry at Damien? _I think as I look out the window. I glance over at Damien. He is staring at the road intently.

"Stop that please." He does not look at me.

"Stop what?" _What did I do? Did I upset him?_

"Stop biting your lip. It is….. distracting." He glances at me. I stare at him. I release my bottom lip from my teeth.

"I….. I did not realize that I do that. I will try to stop." I shift a little. _How often do I do this?_

"I am sorry about Celine. She is a little protective over me. She always has been. Even as kids."

"Why is she so angry? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I just do not think that she really likes the job you do. Nothing against you exactly."

"Oh… are you two siblings?" I watch as the trees start to turn into buildings.

"Yes twins actually. She is a little older than me. She thinks that means she is in charge. Do you have any siblings?" He glances over at me.

"No. My parents died when I was little. I grew up in this kind of life. I started working under Mark a few years ago." I look down at my hands.

"I am so sorry to hear that….." He stays quiet for a minute. "We are almost there." Not long later he parks the car. He gets out and opens the door for me.

"Thank you." I say and step out of the car. I glance around the busy street and shiver a little.

"Hey you okay?" He looks at me very concerned. I glance up at him.

"I am just not used to this. There are so many people and this is so new." I see a few people looking at me. Damien grabs my uniform and shuts the trunk.

"Do not worry about them. They do not matter. Follow me. We will go to the cleaners first and then somewhere for lunch. I know I am hungry. What about you Alex?" As if on cue my stomach growls. I blush a little. He smiles and leads me to a building. A stout portly man greets us with a smile.

"Hello Damien. It is good to see you. Who is your friend?" The man looks at me.

"Hello Joseph. This is Alex. They are coming with me on a few errands today." Damien says to the man named Joseph. He looks me up and down and accepts my clothes that is handed to him.

"You do not get out much do you?" Joseph asks and puts a tag on my dress.

"Is it that obvious sir?" I look at the ground.

"It has manners at least." Joseph says and turns to put my dress in a bag. I look up at him with my mouth open to say something.

"They grew up with a wealthy family." Damien comments and I can hear a slight hostile tone in the voice. "We will be back before you close." Before the man can say anything else Damien leads me out the door.

"He…." I start to say but then stay quiet. I look up at Damien. He looks down at me with a kind smile.

"Forget about him. Where would you like to go for lunch? There are so many good places. What do you like to eat?" He walks with me down the street.

"Seafood I suppose. Although I do not eat much while I am working." I look down at my hands.

"I know a great place. It is right on the beach. At the ocean." He leads the way down the street. I can smell a strange salty smell in the air now.

"Ocean? I have never been to one." I comment as we walk together.

"How? You live so close to it." Damien looks at me with shock.

"I just have not been. Working under Mark has kept me at the manor for so long." I glance at him and smile. Not long later we make it to a small restaurant and are seated. There are a few tanks around the room with multicolored fish swimming around. We both order waters and look over the menu.

"Order anything you would like." Damien comments and looks at me from across the top of his menu. He smiles as the waitress comes back with the waters and sets a candle between us and lights it.

"What is this for?" I ask politely to the woman with a name badge labeled Jill. She smiles at me.

"It is for you two. Make it a little more romantic." She leaves before I can say anything else and I am just left blushing. I hear a chuckle come from Damien. I look over at him and blush.

"It is not a date but it is still nice touch." Damien says and looks down at the menu and runs his finger along the pages. We each order what we want a little bit later. I had decided on some smoked salmon with fries and broccoli. Damien had chosen some fried shrimp.

"What do you do for work?" I ask and sip at my water. I look out the window. I can see white sand and the roaring ocean pounding onto the shore. It is so beautiful.

"I working for the city. A small desk job, but one day I would love to become the Mayor. Help the world or at least our small part of it." Damien says with a smile. I look over at him and smile.

"I think you can make it. You are kind and caring. I am sure people will choose you, I say go for it." I sip my water.

"What would you like to do if you did not work for Mark? Where would you see yourself?" He sips his own.

"I am not entirely sure. I love reading and would love to write"

"There is a bookstore nearby. We can go there after this." I sigh and look out the window knowing there is no point in arguing with him. "Is Mark nice to you? Do you like working for him?"

"Oh yes. He is kind. He lets me wear my dress or my suit whenever I want to." I smile and look back at him.

"If you do not mind me asking. Why do you wear suits? I am not making fun of you. It is your choice. I am just curious." I rub my finger on my glass for a minute in thought.

"I never really felt comfortable some days. Some days I feel really good in a dress other days I feel better in a suit. I know I am weird. Where I grew up some of the adults called me unnatural and I could not wear boy clothes." I close my eyes trying to get rid of the memory.

"I do not think you are weird. It makes you unique." I feel his hand touch mine and he takes it in his own. I open my eyes and look at him. His kind understanding smile makes me lose my train of thought. I glance down at his hand. I can feel my face start to heat up but I do not want to pull my hand away. He pulls his hand away after a few seconds but it feels like minutes.

"Here you go. Enjoy your meal." I hear Jill say and set down our food. I smile up at her. Not long later we finish eating our meals and we leave. It was amazing. Best food I have had in a long time.

"Thank you again. You did not have to do this though. I owe you one." I walk beside him down the street to another building.

"Like I said. Do not worry. You owe me nothing." He opens the door for my to the new building. The smell of books hits my nose and I smile. "I hope you like it here. The owner also sells tea."

"This place seems amazing~ thank you for bringing me here." I wander and look around the rows and rows of books. I manage to find a few that peak my interest and pull them out to look at them.

"Get as many as you want." Damien says and puts his hand on my shoulder. I am too excited to really notice. I wander around and keep looking. Not long later I end up getting a few books and some tea.

"I should make us some tea." I say as we walk outside. He is carrying my bags for me.

"I will go to the cleaner and then we will go to the beach." I nod and watch as he leaves. I look around at some of the shops. I see a swimsuit shop and step inside. There are a wide variety of swimsuits ranging from very conservative to risque. I reach into my pocket for some change. I look around and find a one piece blue swimsuit.

"We have a sale today. Buy one get one free if you would like." The lady behind the counter says with a smile. I check the price on the swimsuit. I just have enough for it and I look around for another. I spot some blue swim shorts as well. I walk up to the counter with them. "Great choice. I am sure you will look great in them." The lady comments and rings up my purchases.

"Thank you." I say as I take the bag. I turn and see Damien looking around a little frantically. I walk outside and smile at him. "It is okay I am here. I just stepped inside to buy me something." Damien turns with a smile.

"Okay. Just do not worry me like that. What did you get?" He questions and glances at my bag with a raised eyebrow.

"I got me some swimwear. There is a pool at the manor. I thought maybe on my next day off I would enjoy some time there. Although I have never gone swimming." I comment with a smile. He smiles back at me. We head to the car to drop off our items.

"Are you having fun so far Alex?" Damien asks as he opens the trunk.

"A lot of fun. Thank you. I need more days like this." I smile at him.

"What do you usually do on your day off?" Damien closes the trunk and walks with me.

"Usually just stay in the room. The chef and other workers get together and play poker and drink. I usually just play the game." The beach is getting closer. The sun is just barely starting to set. "We have been put for a long time… I hope that everything is okay."

"Are you worried about Mark?" The smell of salt is getting closer.

"Not really him… the way Celine was looking at me as we left….. she might not be as understanding." I look down at my hands in worry.

"Celine can get used to it. She does not control your choices, or anyone's choices." I can feel his hand on my shoulder and it helps. "We are here. Take off your shoes. It will be easier to walk." We both take off our shoes and step into the sand.

"Woah. This feels great." The roar of the ocean is very loud in my ears as we near it. We start to walk along the shore just out of reach of the water. The orange sky is reflecting across the ocean. It is a beautiful sunset, but there does seem to be something off in the distance.

"It looks like there is a storm, but it is very far off." Damien comments and keeps walking.

"It might not hit the manor." I look at the sand and see something white. I bend down and pick it up. A circular shell comes out of the ground.

"That is a sand dollar. It is beautiful and whole. You should keep it." Damien smiles at me with a nod.

"Okay but we should head on back to the manor. We stayed pretty late." Damien nods in agreement and walks back to the car with me. I sit in the car and watches as he drives.

"I had a great time. I hope you did as well." The sky starts to get darker as we make it back.

"I did. Thank you." The gates to the manor open as we get close enough. Standing there at the front doors is Mark and Celine. Celine looks very angry and locks eyes with me. "This… will not end well….."

**This is the end of Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. I cut it a little shorter than I originally wanted, but you will see next time in Chapter 3. Again I have an Instagram where I post photos and updates hunjess96. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Just a heads up, I made Celine a bit more of a bitch. I think of her as the darker side and more manipulative side of Dark. With that in mind she is only a bitch to Alex. **

Damien parks the car in front of the door. He walks around and opens the door for me and grabs our bags. He looks at Celine, but she is only looking at me. I look down at the ground.

"What the hell are you doing with it? It could ruin every chance you have to run for mayor. Did you not think? Did you not think of all the people that saw you with it?" Celine released a torrent of hatred at me but asking Damien. The words cut me deep. "Mark control it. It is not allowed to hang out with Damien." I clench my fists as she gets closer.

"They had the day off. It is their life to live when they are off. I have no control over them." Mark says in a calm, even tone, but there is a slight change. Like he himself is getting frustrated.

"Does not matter. It should not be parading around in a suit and try to ruin Damien's career!" She is close to me and I feel my anger flaring up even more. I cannot speak out of turn.

"They made the decision to come with me. It was their choice." Damien's voice is giving way to some of his emotions as well.

"You are wasting your money and your time on it. There is no point." I cannot hold it back anymore. I look up at her. I can feel my face heating up.

"I am not an it!" I yell at her and immediately regret that I opened my mouth. Next thing I know I feel a sting on my cheek along with the sound of a distant crack of lightning. Her hand is raised still in the air. She hit me. She actually hit me. I touch my face where she hit me.

"You little-" Before she can say or do anything else I see a hand grab her wrist. Then Damien steps between us with his arm around me protectively. I look and see Mark is the one holding her wrist. There is a faint crackling of thunder coming from far away.

"Leave. Now." Mark says shortly and firmly. "You have overstayed your welcome. You did not agree to stay here. And you do not touch my staff. Under any circumstances." He is calm but I can see his eyes. They seem almost red with anger. I glance up at the window. I can see a figure standing there. I think it is William.

"It will be your downfall. You will regret not listening to me." Celine huffs and storms off back into the house.

"I-I am sorry. I should not have yelled." I manage to get out. Mark turns and looks at me. All anger gone from his eyes. He glances at Damien.

"Head inside and get washed up. I will talk with you. You are not in trouble. I just need to talk to Damien." Mark says calmly and gently. I nod and pull away from Damien and grab my bags. I head inside and the men follow behind me but stop in another room. I keep walking but want to listen. I head down to the servant quarters and put my stuff away. I hear something.

"She is right. I should not have gone." It is Damien's voice. I think it is traveling through the vents.

"It was good for them to get out for a day. Enjoy some actual time off. But Celine is right. If people find out about you hanging out with a servant who identifies as a guy and a girl then you will have less of a chance of getting the position." It is Mark's voice. I hear a sigh come from Damien.

"If the world was a more accepting place then it would not matter. It would not matter about anyone's preferences or how they choose to express themselves." I smile a little and put away my things. I walk to the bathroom and turn on the sink. I grab a small towel and wet it. I hear footsteps enter the room. I turn and see Mark standing there.

"Master Mark…. I…." I do not know what to say. He walks forward and touches my cheek where there is now a red mark.

"Does it hurt?" The look on his face is pure concern. It makes me almost forget to respond.

"A little… I should not have yelled at her…" I glance at his hand. It feels cool against my skin that is now heating up. He grabs the washcloth from my hand and dips it in cold water and holds it against my face.

"Celine was way out of line. I am not mad at you. I am not mad that you left." He pauses for a second. "I am a little upset at myself. You should have had more clothes. I am the head of this household so I am supposed to take care of everyone in it. If you had more clothes then your uniforms there would not have been a problem." I glance at his eyes.

"I… it is okay. I never really needed anything else." I look away to my hands.

"Did you have fun?" He keeps his hand on my face.

"I did. I got some books and swimwear. Oh. Tea. I figured I could make everyone a cup since I did not get to last night." I say with a small smile. Mark nods and pulls his hand away.

"Get some rest. Back to your duties in the morning." Mark says as he heads to the door. I smile kindly after him.

"Yes sir. I will see you in the morning." I watch as he leaves the room. I touch my face where she hit me and he was touching.

_What is this feeling… Why is he being this kind all of a sudden? I do not mind… but I am just confused on why all of a sudden… Is it because Damien is hanging out with me? Is he jealous? No. I cannot think that way. He is my boss and Damien was just being nice to me. But… what if Damien does like me…. That is okay. _I make my way back to my room and look around. My new books are next to my bed on my nightstand. The new swimwear is in the wardrobe. I get changed into my white nightgown and lay on the bed. I stare up at the ceiling reflecting on the day and slowly fall asleep. My dreams are filled with weird, dark images and sounds. I cannot make out what the images are but they look like people. I cannot tell what they are saying.

The next day I find myself in the kitchen after I have completed my morning routines. I look around and grab the kettle. I decided earlier that morning to wear my freshly cleaned dress.

_Some tea will be nice for everyone today. It is a little cool outside. _I think to myself as I fill it with water. I set it on the stove and wait. Letting my thoughts just come to me. I am so lost in thought that I do not notice someone came into the room.

"Hello Alex. Are you okay? I saw what happened with Celine." I jump a little startled by the sound of William's voice. I did not notice it before but he seems to have a strange accent. I cannot tell where it is from. He is wearing a white shirt and black pants.

"Good morning Master William. Yes I am alright." I say with a small smile. I reach up and grab the white teapot from the cupboard. The pink flowers on the side are so beautiful. Upon closer inspection there seem to be no cracks or damage to the teapot even though it did fall on wooden floors.

"Call me Will my friends call me that." William says as he watches me. I shift under his gaze a little.

"Yes sir. How do you like your tea?" I ask as the kettle starts to scream. I take it off the stove and add the water to the pot.

"Mark says you make the best tea. I trust him and if he trusts you then I trust you." His smile reaches his eyes. They seem very bright and full of life.

"I just like making it sir." I let the tea leaves settle and set up the tray.

"So I was wondering if you would like to come with me somewhere." He watches the tea and then glances at me for an answer.

"Uhm….. what did you have in mind? Master Mark would have to approve of it." I look down at the tea. _What does he have in mind exactly… why?_

"I was thinking of bringing you to my gun range and teaching you some things. Self defense is very important you know." He pulls out some kind of revolver and sets it on the table. I take a step back from it.

"I ah…. I do not know about that Will….." I glance at the gun. Another person enters the room.

"Come now. Life needs a little bit of madness. Come with me. What is the harm in it?" He walks towards me and leans in close to me. "It will be so much fun!" He grabs my hand in his own. I stare up at him and am scared to move.

"William what are you doing?" It is Mark's voice. I look over at him in the doorway. He is with Damien. I take the opportunity to pull my hand away from him.

"I figured if Damien got to take Alex out somewhere then I should get to as well." William picks up the gun and smiles. Mark shakes his head.

"Guns are too dangerous. You will not be taking them there." Mark narrows his eyes at William as it looks like he is about to say something more.

"Is this your new tea that you bought?" Damien asks and looks at the teapot. I smile kindly.

"This is. I hope you all enjoy it." I start to pour the tea into 3 cups with the same pink flower on them. I distribute sugar and milk into each of the cups. "If you would like I will bring the tray into the sitting room. The Chef is very particular about people being in his kitchen." Even though today is his day off he does not like people in his kitchen. The men leave and I follow a minute later. I set down each cup in front of them.

"Thank you Alex. One more thing before you leave to attend your other duties. I will be taking you with me into town tomorrow. I have some things for my work to attend to, but I thought I could take you to get some new clothes. So you have more than just your uniform." Mark says as he picks up the cup and holds it gently.

"Understood sir. What about my other duties?" I question politely.

"The others will take care of it." Mark adds and slowly sips along with the others. I smile kindly in hopes that they like the tea. "Amazing as always. You are dismissed for now." Mark adds. I bow and leave the room.

"They are so cute when they bite their lip. Do they do that all the time?" I can hear William's voice say faintly.

"Yes it is very frustrating. When they are thinking they do not realize it." I can hear Mark's voice this time. I decide it is time for me to keep to my duties and leave the immediate area. I walk around the house and pass one of the new butlers. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiles at me as I walk past him to go to clean up the room that he is in as well.

"So you are Alex then. My name is John. What is it like working here? I heard that Mark is a little tough to work for." The butler named John says.

"He is an okay man to work for." I walk around the room and dust off some of the surfaces.

"Why do so many people leave? Is it because of Mark himself?" I can feel him watching me move around the room.

""I think it is because of this place? Mark is very kind and never even raises his voice. This place… is a little strange." I do not look over at him. I usually do not try to talk with the other workers. They come and go so often.

"Do you think that you could give me a tour of this place? It seems very large and I would like to get to know you and the other workers." Something in his voice sounds a little weird when he says that.

"I suppose I can try. This place is very confusing. Once i get a few more things done I will take you around. I kinda just found my way around the place on my own." I finish up my work and start to leave. He blocks my way. "Excuse me. I have a few more things to do." I try to push past him but he grabs my arm.

**This is the end of Chapter 3. Hope you like it. Go check me out on Instagram hunjess96 and if you are from Instagram check out the picture for this chapter. Really amazing work which is not mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello this is Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy. I should give a preface for this chapter and chapters to come. There is some more adult content and touchy content. Depression, anxiety, self harm, suicide, and sexual harassment. I will put warnings at the beginning of each chapter.**

"What are you doing? Let me go." I jerk my hand away from him and glare at him. I shove my way past him. _He is a creep. I need to get away from him. _

"Aw come on. Do you not have fun here? Or do you save it for the masters? Pretty girl like you I am sure they are crawling all over you." He has a fake hurt sound in his voice. I keep walking down the hallway. "Not answering is a huge sign."

_Do not answer him. Just keep walking. _The sound of footsteps get closer behind me.

"Come now. You are no fun." John complains and I can hear him get closer. I keep walking a little bit faster. I glance around the hall to get my bearings.

_This does not seem right… I was upstairs but now I am downstairs. How did I get down here… I cannot think about that right now. If I can just make it to the living room maybe Mark can tell him to leave me alone. _I make it to the kitchen instead and see the chef standing there with his knife preparing dinner. He looks up and immediately stands up straighter. He looks behind me and sees John stop in the doorway. I keep walking.

"Hey new guy. Stay out of my kitchen! And leave Alex alone. Or else." The chef glares at him.

"Or else what?" John says with a big smirk on his face as he takes a step into the kitchen. Chef raises his knife and points the tip at him

"Or else you are going to be well acquainted with my knife and our groundskeeper. Now leave Alex alone and get out of my kitchen." A flash of light followed by a think crosses the room. Inches beside John's face is a large knife sticking out of the wall. He takes the hint finally and leaves.

"Th-thank you. He….." I start to say and watch as he walks around and takes the knife out of the wall.

"It is no problem. I do not like him either. If he bothers you more, just let me know." He walks back over and continues preparing the meal.

"Why would you do that for me? We do not know each other. I do not even know your name." I ask and pull down some plates for him. I set them down beside his work station.

"You can just call me Chef. Even though I do not agree with your….. choices. You should not have to put up with people like that. No one should." He steps over to the stove and places the pieces of meat on a pan. The sizzle fills the air.

"My choices?" I ask and watch him move the meat around in the pan.

"Walking around wearing a butler uniform and no liking to be called a girl and your full name. Your name is so pretty." I stay quiet and finish getting the things out to set the table. I leave the room with the utensils. I shake my head to clear it.

The next morning.

After I finish my morning chores I go to find Mark. I knock on his study door and wait for an answer.

"Come in." I can hear the shuffle of papers as I step inside. He is wearing a white button up and is sitting in his office chair. He is holding a piece of paper. He has an almost angry look on his face.

"I could come back later if you would like sir." I turn to leave but before I get very far he stops me.

"Oh no it is alright. I was just reading over something in my father's will…" Something seems to be on his mind.

"Is there something wrong with it sir?" I ask and watch as he puts the paper away.

"Just a technicality that I need to figure out. Do not worry about it. Now." He smiles and gets up from his chair. He grabs the red jacket on the back of his chair and puts it on. "Let us get going." He walks with me to the front. "I called us a taxi. I figured it would be faster and easier." There is a little black and yellow car outside on the other side of the gate. We walk out together and I get in with him.

"What exactly are we doing today?" I question as the car drives off.

"I need to stop by my work for a few hours. After that we will be going and getting you some clothes." Mark states as he pulls out some papers. Mark is a small actor who stars in plays and a few movies.

"Will it be okay for me to be there? Wearing this…." I glance down at my clothes.

"They know who you are. Do not worry." He starts talking to himself as I watch outside. I think it is scripts for his newest role. Not long later the car stops outside of some large building. We both get out together. I tentatively follow him inside. It is a large building with seemingly random things.

"Good morning Markiplier! Good to see you. Who is this?" A voice calls from around the corner of a out of place room.

_Markiplier… what name is that? _I look at Mark and he is smiling. He waves as the man who called out comes out.

"Good morning. This is Alex. They are my maid. Just taking them out on the town and ehre for a while." Mark says and turns to me. "Markiplier is my stage name. Almost everyone calls me that here. And this is Shane. He is my manager." The man named Shane walks up to us and holds out his hand to me.

"Hello Alex. Markiplier has talked a lot about you. All good things." I can feel my face heating up as I shake his hand. He presses his lips against the back of my hand,

"A-ah thank you." I gently pull my hand away from his grasp. Mark gives him a warning glance.

"So what are we doing today exactly?" Mark questions and walks with Shane. I follow behind him and keep my head down. I glance around occasionally and see some people smiling at me. I wave at one girl and she smiles at me. I watch as Mark and Shane walk off by themselves to a room. The girl I waved at walks up.

"Hello you must be Alex. I am Kathryn, Markiplier's assistant here. He has talked a lot about you." She is a short blackhaired girl with a bright smile and round glasses.

"Yes I am Alex. What does he say about me?" I ask with a smile and a slight blush.

"He says that you are very helpful. He said you are cute and he is right. You are cute. Do you like working for him?" She asks and looks at a piece of paper.

"Yeah he is kind to me. The house is very large and most of the staff are nice. What about you? Do you like working for him?"

"Not really. He is a little arrogant and self centered. He treats me more like a servant than as another human." I frown a little.

"I am sorry to hear that. He is very kind to me…" _Is he really that different here. _

"It is okay. It is my job. While he is working I will show you around the studio. Follow me." I follow her around as she gives me a tour.

A while later Mark walks back up to us. It had been a few hours.

"I will be taking Alex back now." Mark looks a little tired.

"Sure sir. Have a nice afternoon." Kathryn puts her head down as she leaves. Mark smiles at me.

"Are you hungry?" We walk together to the door we came in from. I can hear the sound of rain falling on the roof.

"No. Kathryne gave me some food while we were waiting." We step outside and Mark pulls out a red umbrella.

"Then we shall go to the shop now. Hopefully the rain will let up here soon." He opens the umbrella and steps out into the rain. "We are not that far away from the store. Get under here you will get wet." I walk under the umbrella and stand close to him as we walk down the sidewalk. I try not to touch him as we walk.

"Why did you choose the name Markiplier? It is a unique name." I ask as we round the corner.

"It just kind of came to me when I first started acting. It just kind of stuck." Mark smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder. "It is more comfortable this way if it is okay with you." I nod and we keep walking a little bit easier this time.

"Thank you for doing this sir." The rain starts to hit harder just as we make it into the shop. The soft sound of a bell goes off as we enter. There are so many shelves of colorful clothing.

"You two came in just in time. The storm is really picking up." The lady behind the counter says with a bright smile.

"Do you think the taxis will still be running up the mountain?" Mark questions and motions for me to walk around the room. I make my way around to one of the walls and pick up a blue shirt.

"Up the mountain? Most likely not. Just a few blocks from here there is a small motel that you can stay at." I can hear the lady say as I grab a few other clothes.

"Okay thank you." Mark finishes talking and walks up to me. "We seem to be stuck here for the night. Grab you some sleep clothes as well." I nod and keep looking around at a few things. A blue long dress catches my eye. I take it off of the rack and look at myself in the mirror.

"I do not know when I will ever wear this…" I wonder out loud. The dress is beautiful and looks like it will fit me perfectly.

"Well if you ever have a day off and want to do something special then you should wear it. This would look amazing on you. Go try it on." Mark gently pushes me towards a small room with a curtain as a door. I close the curtain and try on the dress.

"I do not know… I just do not know when I will wear this." I slowly step out and look myself over. I look over at Mark. His face turns a slight tint of red. _Is he blushing?_

"Ah… you look great. Like I said you will use it I am sure of it." I blush slightly and go back into the changing room. I walk back out with the dress in my hand. "Here. I found a few more things for you." He hands me a small pile of clothes.

"Thank you again for all of this." I smile at him and relax.

About an hour or so later we finish up in the store. We walk outside together and the rain seems to be pouring down even harder and the wind is picking up.

"I believe the hotel is right up the road." We walk quickly up the sidewalk. I can feel my clothes getting soaked. "This weather is insane." He opens the door for me.

"Good evening you two. This weather is crazy. What can I help you with?" The man behind the front desks asks. Mark walks up to the counter.

"A room with two beds will be fine just for tonight. I live up on the mountain we are just stuck here for the night." The man nods and hands him a key. Mark walks up to me and leads the way down a hallway. I fidget a little as we walk.

_This is going to be… interesting._ We stop at the door and we step inside. There are two small beds next to each other. I set the brown bag of my new clothes down next to one of them.

"Go ahead and get changed in the bathroom." Something seems to be on his mind, but I dismiss the thought and walk in. I grab a white towel off of the rack and start to dry off. I take off my dress and hang it up to dry as I get changed into my new sleeping outfit. I step out and Mark is now in a white robe.

"Sir may I speak openly?" I ask and sit down on the bed. Mark looks over at me and nods. "What does your father's will say? If there is a problem where I could lose my job I should know." I look down at my hands.

"The problem is easily fixable and I have a plan for it." I can hear him shift a little. "But I suppose I should tell you what the technicality is… I… I have to get married by the end of the year to keep the manor." I look over at him.

"Oh… who did you have in mind?"

"Well… Honestly Celine. We have known each other since we were kids… but she does not like you."

"My opinion does not matter in this situation… If she will make you happy then you should." I look down at my hands. "My job is to serve the manor regardless of who lives in it…"

"You are upset. Tell me what is on your mind." I shake my head and lie down in the bed.

"It does not matter…" _What is this feeling… Is this anger or… No._

**This is the end of Chapter 4. I cut it a little short but I hope you liked it. **

**Go check out my Instagram hunjess96 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**I hope you enjoy. **

The past few weeks have gone by fairly quickly. After that night in the hotel I just kept my distance from Mark. I do not want to affect his judgement. But now. Now I know it is the day.

"Today is the day. Celine will be coming and I will ask her to be my wife." Mark comments as he is getting ready. I am in the back of his room cleaning up and around. I stay quiet trying not to disturb him. He turns to me after a minute. "I….. I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."

"What is it sir?" I ask and stop sweeping the floor. I look up at him and watches as he crosses the room to in front of me. He seems nervous. Most likely for tonight.

"I….. I want to know if this world was different. If this was a different world….." Mark pauses for a second. "If you were not my servant would you….. would you have been with me instead?"

"W-what sir?" I take a step back in surprise. _Is he asking if I would marry him if…. If the world was different. Where did this come from. _My mind is racing so much that I forget to answer.

"I am wrong then…. Just forget that I said that." Mark turns to walk back to his mirror. I reach for the cuff of his shirt to stop him.

"No it is not that….." _I mean he is very kind to me….. If we met later….. would we have been together. Would I say yes…. _I take a deep breath and collect my thoughts. "It was just a surprise sir. I think if the world was different and I did not have this job then…..maybe. Maybe we would have been." I look down at my hand that is still holding his cuff. I can hear him take a deep sigh.

"I wish this world was different. I wish I could make a world of my own." Mark mutters and turns back to me.

"But this is the world we live in, sir. We cannot change that." I shift a little and let go of his shirt. "She is very lucky to have you." Mark nods and walks back to the mirror.

"Go ahead and finish the rest of your work before Celine and her parents arrive." Mark waves his hand to dismiss me. I bow and finish my work and then leave the room.

_Celine will be here in about an hour with her parents. I wonder what they are like. _I think to myself as I walk downstairs to tidy the dining room. John is gone. He left after about a week of work. I am glad he did. No one is here to replace him yet. _I wonder if he is going to hire anyone new here soon. _I pick up a few plates out of the cabinet and gently place them on the table. I hear someone walk into the room. I look up and see Damien standing there. He is wearing a black suit and a blue bow tie. "Hello Master Damien." I smile gently in greeting.

"What have I said about calling me that?" He teasingly says and smiles back. I laugh a little and then get back to my work. "Do you know why Celine and my parents are coming this evening?"

"Yes but I am not allowed to say sir." I say and keep setting the table.

"Why is that?" Damien questions and walks more into the room.

"It is not my place to say." I look up at him. He seems nervous. "Is something wrong?" I stop what I am doing now.

"I…. I am just worried about a few things." Damien shifts his weight.

"What are you worried about exactly sir?" I ask and watch him move.

"I just have not seen my parents in a while. I am just worried that they do not approve of… my choice of running for mayor." Damien sounds like he wants to say something else. He starts to pace around the room a little. He walks past me, and I grab his arm. He stops and looks at me.

"I am sure they are very proud of you. I am sure they will support you." I smile and let go of his arm.

"Thank you Alex. You are always so kind." Damien smiles and grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug. I feel warmth as he hugs me. My face starts to heat up, but we do not pull away. A pressure on my back appears. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling. A cough comes from the other side of the room. I pulls away and smile. Chef is standing there with a stern look on his face.

"Alex please leave with lover boy. I am almost done with dinner." Chef says and points to the door. I can feel my face heat up more as we walk out the door. I hear a loud knock at the front door.

"That is probably them." I walk over to the main entrave and I see three figures standing on the other side of the door. As I open the door I can hear Damien take a deep breath. "Welcome to Mark's Manor. You must be Mister and Misses Bach. Please come in." I open the door wider for the three people in front of me. They both have more tanned skin and look like spitting images of Celine and Damien. Behind them is Celine, who is staring at me. They walk in and smile at me.

"Thank you. Hello Damien it is so good to see you." Mister Bach says as he hands me his coat. I take Celine's and Misses Bach's coats. Celine just kind of looks at me as I walk to put them up. I can faintly hear Misses Bach say something to Damien but they get quiet as I walk back to them.

"Master Mark is still getting ready for the evening. If you will wait for him in the living room I will let him know you are here." I bow slightly and lead them to the living room. Once they are settled I make my way upstairs to Mark. I gently knock on the door. "Master. Your guests are all here." I hear rustling around the room as I slowly open the door and enter. A wave of sweet smelling something hits my nose. He must have used some kind of cologne. He turns to me now dressed in a red suit jacket and white button up shirt that is slightly undone at the top.

"Thank you Alex. How do I look?" He asks and turns. He inspects himself in the mirror.

"You look great sir. She is very lucky." I say kindly and step out of the room. I see William walking down the hall. "Hello Master William, the guests are here in the living room. Are you joining them tonight?" He turns to me and smiles.

"Yes I will be. It has been a while since I have seen their parents. I also have an announcement to make." He looks really excited and walks with me down the stairs. I can hear Mark walk out of the room and follow behind us. The sound of light chatter comes from the living room. I can hear them say something and then my name. _What are they talking about I wonder…._ As we walk in they get quiet.

"Welcome everyone. I am so glad that you could come here this evening. Feel free to stay the night if you would like. If you need anything just ask Alex. They are here to help with anything you need." Mark says as he walks in behind me. He sets a hand on my shoulder. I can feel his hand shaking a little from his nerves.

"I am happy to help in anyway that is needed." I bow and smile kindly. I straighten up. "Dinner should be ready of you are ready."

A few minutes later the guests are at the table eating. I walk over and pour some more wine into some of the glasses. Damien smiles and stands up.

"I have an announcement to make." Damien adjusts his jacket and takes a deep breath. "I have been elected as Mayor. I will be sworn in next month." Everyone congratulates him in turn. "Thank you Mark for letting me stay here, but once I get into office I was planning on leaving." Damien glances over at me and I glance away. He sits back down.

"That is alright. I am glad you got it. You deserve it." Mark smiles and looks over at Celine.

"I also have an announcement to make. I went to the recruitment center. I enlisted. I start Basic Training in a few months." William announces and smiles.

_Damien and William are leaving….. Why am I so sad… _These thoughts go through my head as the others smile and congratulate him. I smile gently and look over at Mark. He is fiddling around with something in his pocket. He stands up. His chest rises and falls as he takes a deep breath.

"I also have something to say." He turns to Celine and smiles. "Celine, we have known each other since we were kids. I have liked you for a long time now." He gets down on one knee and her eyes widen. "Will you make me the happiest man and become my wife?" His voice is shaking from his nerves. He pulls out a small black box and opens it. Revealing a ring.

"M-Mark… this is too sudden, but…... " She smiles brightly. "I have liked you too and would love to marry you." Celine leans forward and hugs him tightly. Mark takes the ring out of the box and puts it on her finger. It is a beautiful large diamond ring. I look away and clean up some of the dishes. Everyone erupts in congratulations. Everyone gives the new couple hugs. I smile kindly and head into the kitchen. I hear someone walk in behind me. I turn around once i get to the sink and see Misses Bach standing there.

"Hello Alex. I wanted to talk to you about something." She sets her hands on the little kitchen island and looks at me.I set the dishes in the sink,

"What is it Misses Bach?" I ask and turn on the water.

"Damien really likes you. I can see it in his face. He has not looked this way since he was a kid with his first crush. He was adorable. It did not end well." She looks off a little thinking about it. I can feel my face heat up a little, but I try to calm down and not let it show.

"Why did it not end well?" I ask and start to wash the dishes. _He likes me… What should I do… I like him too…_

"Well the boy did not like him back." Misses Bach says and leans against the counter.

"He… I did not know…" I pause my work and glance over at her. "You are okay with it? I know some people are not as supportive."

"We are very supportive of whatever decision our kids make."

"Are you going to tell me to stay away from him?" I ask gently. _He likes me and has liked a guy.. Is he bisexual then._

"No no. It is not that. I just wanted to ask a few things. Do you think you would make him happy?" She asks and smiles. A plate almost slip from my hands.

"I would hope so, but I work here. I do not really see myself with him. I work for Mark and that is my place." I say and look down at the sink. _Why is this happening to me now. Why am I letting myself think this way._

"Okay. I am just going to say that you have my blessing." She says and leaves the room. I glance over as she leaves and then look back at my dishes. I finish up and walk out to find the others after a few minutes. The group is in the living room and Mark has his arm around Celine's shoulders. He looks over at me and smiles.

"I think you should be a guest at our ceremony and not as a worker. You have been working very hard here recently. I will have other workers work at the ceremony." Mark smiles bigger and kisses Celine's cheek. Celine smiles and looks at me. Her smile turns into a smirk.

"Thank you, sir. May I take my leave for the evening?" I ask and look away from Celine.

"Yes go right on ahead. Enjoy your evening." Mark waves his hand to dismiss me. I walk back downstairs. I walk into the servant bathroom and turn on the shower. I step out of my dress and get into the shower. I can feel hot tears fall down my cheeks.

_I should not be crying. I should be happy for everyone._ I lean against the wall and close my eyes. _Now I am going to have to serve under Celine. They seem so happy together. _I open my eyes and finish up my shower. _It is going to be okay. _

A few weeks pass without much commotion. Aside from Mark and Celine preparing for an early wedding. The new couple seemed pretty stressed through the time but very happy and excited. Celine did not really seem to bother me much during that time because of it. Fine by me. The time flies by it seems.

I am in my room getting ready for the day. Mark has already hired the waitstaff for the wedding. He said he might choose one or two to stay and work for him. I look in my wardrobe and pull out the beautiful floor length blue dress that Mark got me during our shopping trip. I smile a little and put it on. Walking up to my mirror I spin a little and watch as the dress is perfectly formed to me. I smile a little and take a deep breath. _Today I have the day off. Today I am an equal in a sense. I can relax today and be happy. _I run a comb through my long hair and leave it down. I hear a knock at the door. Turning I see Mark standing there in a red suit.

"Oh hello Mark. Is everything okay?" I ask politely and set my comb down on my nightstand. He looks very nervous.

"Yeah. I am just nervous for today honestly. I wanted to see you before all of this." Mark says and the soft sounds of music comes through the ceiling. Guests must already be arriving.

"Do not be nervous. You made the right choice. I-"

"But what if I did not make the right choice?" Mark interrupts me before I can finish.

"Oh… well I believe you did. She makes you happy. I can see it. I have worked for you for a few years now. I know when you are happy." I step towards him and gently place my hand on his arm comfortingly. "And you make her happy." I smile up at him. He smiles back and I can feel him take a deep breath.

"You are right. I should not worry." He touches my hand with his. "I will see you at the ceremony." He pulls his hand away and walks back out of the room. I see his hand grab the doorframe as he pulls his head back inside. "Oh could you keep an eye on the waitstaff. I might hire one full time. I know you have a good eye for people." I nod and he walks out. "Good morning Damien." Quietly comes down the hallway as I hear Mark walk up the stairs. Damien appears in the doorway.

"Hello Damien. Everything okay?" I ask and put on silver high heeled shoes. Now I am almost Damien's height. He smiles and steps in.

"You look beautiful. I wanted to ask you something." He walks closer to me. "Would you be my date tonight?" He holds out his hand. I can feel my face heating up.

"I-I do not know if I am allowed to. I-I."

"You are a guest at the ceremony not a worker. You are allowed to choose whatever you want." Damien comments gently. I slowly take his hand and blush even more.

"Then I accept." As i say this he pulls me closer to him. A bright smile crosses his face.

"Then we shall do this together." We walk up the stairs together. My arm is now holding onto his as he escorts me to the main area outside now. There are chairs lined in rows facing a white archway. There are yellow, pink, and red flowers covering the arch. It is absolutely beautiful. In the chairs there are already quite a few guests seated and talking to each other.

"This is beautiful." I comment with a smile and take a seat with Damien. Mark is standing up at the altar with a bright smile on his face. His eyes meet mine. I give him a small thumbs up and a smile.

Gradually the seats start to fill up. The light music changes to a more march style. Everyone around me stands up so I do the same. I turn and look down the aisle and see Celine and Mister Bach. Celine is wearing a beautiful white dress with small pink accents throughout the dress and pink roses in her hands. She looks beautiful. I can feel Damien wrap his arm around my waist and his hand on my hip. I look back at him and see his eyes starting to water. I touch his hand that is on my hip gently and reassuringly.

A little bit later the ceremony ends and the reception begins. The music starts to pick up more. Damien pushes me gently towards a crowd of ladies and I stumble a little. I see Celine with the bouquet of flowers with her back to the group. I have absolutely no idea what is going on. I get pushed forward by the group as the bouquet is thrown. I stumble a little but all of a sudden the flowers land in my hands. There are shouts and laughing all around me now. Celine turns and looks right at me. I blink a few times and get pulled away by Damien.

"What did I do?" I ask looking down at the flowers. Damien chuckles and smiles.

"It is a wedding tradition. Whoever catches the bouquet is supposed to be the next one to get married." He wraps his arm around me again.

"Should I get the flyers ready?" Comes from behind us and we turn around to see a man in a suit and bow tie. He looks so much like Damien I am taken aback. Damien's eyes light up.

"Hello Dylan! I am glad you got the invitation. But no no. We are just… friends. Dylan this is Alex. Alex this is Dylan. He works for the city. He is trying to become the District Attorney." Dylan's hand reaches out to me and I go to shake it. Instead he brings my hand to his lips and kisses the back of it

"It is very nice to meet you Alex." Dylan says as he let's go of my hand.

"It is nice to meet you too. Are you two related at all?" I question and put my hand back on the flowers. Dylan gets a confused look on his face.

"Not that we know of. Why? I do not think we look at all alike." Dylan touches Damien's shoulder. "I am going to go talk to some other people." He says and walks off into the crowd.

_They look like twins. How are they not related? Am I the only one who sees this? _These thoughts are racing through my head. I feel myself being pulled towards where people seem to be lined up inside. The floors are black and white checkered. "What is going on?"

"The first dance. Mark and Celine are dancing." As Damien says this the slow tempo of music starts to play. I look into the center and see the newlyweds dancing together. I smile at the scene. Once the music stops and changes I watch as Celine and her father start to dance. Mark and Misses Bach start to dance together as well.

_Weddings are strange. _I think to myself as they dance around. Next thing I see is a hand reach out towards me. I look up and see Mark standing there. I blink a few times. Everyone is looking at me.

"Dance with me." He says and I slowly take his hand. I glance back at Damien who has a puzzling look on his face. I can feel Mark place his hand on my waist as he takes my other hand into the air and we start to dance. I can feel every eye on us. "Thank you. Usually the groom is to dance with their mother but…" His voice begins to shake as he whispers softly.

"No. It is alright. I am honored to do this for you then." I smile kindly at him. We continue around the floor.

"So you and Damien huh?" Mark asks and he spins me gently.

"It is not like that. We are friends." I say as I come back to him. As the music stops I gently pull away. Some people in the crowd are whispering and talking among themselves as they are looking at me. I shift a little under the weight of the stares. I slowly walk back to Damien and the music starts back up. More people get onto the floor and start to dance.

"That was odd. But I am glad he got the dance. Now speaking of. Would you like to dance?" Damien asks and holds out his hand to me. I slowly take his. His hand feels so warm and comforting. He pulls me onto the floor and places his hand on my hip. The sensation is like electricity coursing through me. I can feel my face start to heat up. "I do hope that you are having fun, Alex." Damien whispers into my ear.

"Oh yes. I am." I feel myself shiver a little. I glance around the room. I see Celine and William talking to each other and laughing. I look back at Damien and smile. He is looking into my eyes. I keep looking into his dark brown eyes. They are beautiful. I watch his eyes flick down briefly and I can watch as something passes through his mind. I tilt my head a little. His hand moves from my hand to touch my face gently. I feel my breath catch a little. I am suddenly aware of how close we are.

"May I have this dance?" William's voice comes from behind me. Damien's eyes flick to him and his hand let's go of my face.

"Go right on ahead." As Damien says this the music picks up a little. I turn and slowly take his hand and William pulls me into the crowd. The music is much faster pace, but I am able to keep up.

"Where did you learn to dance?" William asks as he spins me. I laugh a little.

"One of the servants taught me while she worked here. Never thought I would get to use it." I giggle and spin back to him. His bright eyes seem to twinkle under the lights. Pretty soon we are laughing together as we dance. I can feel my heart racing as we keep it up. After a minute the music stops and changes.

"I should get you back to your date." William says as he leads me back to Damien who has not taken his eyes off of me. "Have fun you two." The last thing I see is his tail coat disappearing back into the crowd.

"Are you thirsty?" Damien asks and holds out his arm. I wrap my hand around his arm and nod. We walk over to where there is an array of drinks and food on tables. Behind some of the tables are the waitstaff. The one behind the table we are walking up to catches my eye.

"Hello Ma'am. How can I help you today?" The man has a strange accent that I cannot quite get. The man has curly brown hair and blue eyes. He has a kind smile.

"We will take some champagne please." Damien says as he takes two glasses from the man's hands.

"If you need anything else let me know. My name is Benjamin." The man bows as we walk away. I take the glass from his hand and we walk outside. I look up and see the bright lights of the stars. It is beautiful. The moon is bright and full casting light down across the grass. I take a sip of the drink and we walk over to the gazebo.

"I am having so much fun. Thank you." I say as I lean on the railing. Damien takes a sip of his own.

"Come with me." Damien says as he sets down his drink. "Come live with me. I will be making more than enough to support us." His eyes are almost pleasing.

"I…. I cannot leave this house. I work for Mark." I am taken aback a little from the suddenness of it all.

"Others have left. Why can't you leave?" I watch as he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "I mean it is your life. It is your choice… but I just…" I walk up to him and touch his face slowly.

"I would love to live with you, but my place is here. This is where I stay." His eyes meet mine. I feel his hand touch my chin and we are very close again. _I want to leave. I want to go with him. But I cannot. _The moon makes his eyes look almost grey. He leans forward and presses his lips to mine. I can feel my face heat up, but I do not pull away. Instead I wrap my arms around his neck and close my eyes. It feels warm and safe. I can feel my heart beating like it is going to explode out of my chest. Almost too soon he pulls away. The warmth leaves a little. I am left looking into his eyes. He is smiling brightly but there is sadness hidden in his eyes. _I feel a little light headed. Is that from the drink. Or is it from all the dancing. _I lean on him a little. I can feel his heart beating.

"I hope that was okay." Damien says a little shakily. I nod a little. "Let us get you back to your room. You look very tired." Damien helps me walk back inside. Not long later I find myself on my bed in my room. I am now changed into my nightgown. Damien gets up from my bed to leave and I grab his hand.

"Do not leave me." I look up at him and give a small smile. I hear a sigh escape his mouth. He leans forward and slowly kisses me again. It is very gentle and sweet. He pulls away and undresses down to his boxers and a white undershirt.

"I will stay with you." He pulls me so we are now laying on the bed. My back is pressed against his chest now. I close my eyes and start to drift off. The feeling of warmth and safety spreads over me like a blanket.

**Hope you liked Chapter 5. I had a lot of fun writing it. I added a lot of cute stuff. I feel like I need to clarify two new characters. **

**Dylan is the viewer from the channel. **

**Benjamin is the butler. **

**Go check out my Instagram page for my fanfictions. There is some awesome artwork waiting there. hunjess96**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Welcome to the beginning of the end. Here are some trigger warnings for this chapter: attempted sexual abuse and suicide.**

The next morning I wake up from a very peaceful rest. Probably the most restful one I have ever had living here. The room is still dark from it being too early. Then I feel it. The gentle breathing of someone behind me. Warmth across my back.

_Damien. I remember. He stayed with me last night. And he…. He kissed me. _At the memory I can feel my face heat up as I touch my lips. I sit up and hear a protest from behind me as the cold air hits my skin. Damien tries to get closer to me in his sleep. I turn and look at him. His black hair is covering part of his face and he is smiling. _I do not want this to end… but I have to do my job. _As I think this I get up and go to my wardrobe. I grab my suit and get changed quickly. As I am putting on my tie I watch as Damien stirs and sits up on the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Alex." Damien says sleepily and with a yawn.

"Good morning sir." I finish up my tie as he stands up. I feel him walk up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"I have told you not to call me that." He says right beside my ear and I shiver. I pull away gently. The sudden cold makes me frown a little.

"I need to get back to my duties. Chef should have some breakfast ready if you would like to come with me." I turn to him and watch him nod as he gets ready for the day. His usual bright eyes are clouded by a small hint of sadness.

"Will you at least talk to Mark about you coming with me? There is no harm in asking." Damien says as he pulls on his shirt. I give him a small nod. Once he is dressed I lean forward and plant a small kiss on his cheek. His cheeks seem to turn red. I slowly take his hand as we walk down the hallway and up the stairs.

A sweet smell of eggs and vegetables wafts from the kitchen. The light sound of our stomachs growl. I laugh a little at the sound. We walk into the kitchen and Chef is standing there with trays on the counter. He looks up at us and narrows his eyes.

"Master Damien is not allowed in here while I am working. Get him out." Chef raises a ladle at me as he says this.

"He is hungry. Is it okay if he eats now?" I ask as I walk around and grab an apple. I take a bite out of it. I look over the trays. It looks delicious.

"Okay fine. Just let your new boyfriend eat out in the dining room." He turns to the sink to work on cleaning his pots. I roll my eyes and finish up my apple.

"Go and eat Damien. I need to deliver these to their rooms." I say as I grab two trays and make my way up the stairs to Mark's room. I have both trays on one arm. I lightly knock at the door. "Master and Mistress. I have brought you breakfast." The sound of light movement is heard.

"Come in." Mark's voice comes from behind the door. As I step inside I hear the water running from the bathroom. On the bed Mark is sitting up not wearing a shirt. "Good morning Alex." He says with a smile as he looks up at me.

"Good morning Master." I say with a bow and set the trays down on their night stands. I turn to leave but then stop. I turn back around. "I have a question sir."

"What is it?" He takes a fork and examines the food.

"I was wondering… Damien…. He offered for me to stay with him. I was…. I was wondering if I could go with him. I-"

"No." Mark's stern voice cuts me off. I am taken aback by the tone. His eyes seem to almost glow for a second. "You are not leaving this place. You belong here. You belong to me. Do you understand?" The hints of anger in voice is scary. I nod quickly. "Good. Now. Did you see anyone at the wedding that you think would be a good match?" Mark takes a bite of his food. Any sign of his anger is gone.

"Yes sir. Benjamin was his name. He seemed kind." I saw and bow. As I walk out the door I hear Celine walk out of the bathroom and laughter. I make my way downstairs to grab another tray. Damien stops me as I walk back out of the kitchen. My eyes must have been watering a little.

"What happened? Are you alright?" His touch on my cheek warms me and makes me instantly feel a little better.

"I am alright. Mark…. Mark says that I cannot leave with you. I am sorry." I look down at my feet. I hear as Damien exhales and kisses my forehead. All of my previous emotions go away.

"I was really hoping he would let you. It looks like he upset you. I will not push it then." I close my eyes enjoying the feeling for a second.

"I need to check on William and bring him his breakfast." I pull away and make my way to his room. I knock gently on the door once I make it. "Master William. Breakfast is ready." I call into the room.

"Ah, come in please." I hear some from the other side as I walk in. He is standing in front of a full length mirror. He seems to be looking himself over. He is only in a towel. I look away out of politeness and set the tray down on his night stand. From what I did see there was lines down his back. Like scratches. I shake my head to clear it.

"I hope you enjoy breakfast Master William." I say and turn to walk back out of the room.

"Can you keep a secret?" William's voice stops me. I take my hand off of the door handle.

"What is it sir?" I ask and turn back to him. The look in his eyes is pain.

"Do not tell anyone. Especially Mark… Celine… she was here last night. We talked. One thing led to another ..." William is not looking me in the eyes. I blink a few times in shock.

"She is married…. Mark is you friend. What were you thinking?" I try to keep my voice even.

"I know. I know. I was not thinking. I have loved her for a very long time now. It just kind of happened." He buries his face in his hands. "And I still love her." I can hear his voice break a little. I walk forward and place my hand on his shoulder.

"I understand. You cannot help who you love. Whatever you do from here is up to you. I will not tell Mark." I say and he looks up at me. His eyes are red and wet from tears. He pulls me into a hug.

"That you. Thank you so much." I touch his back gently and comfortingly. I can feel him relax.

A little over year passes pretty quickly. Damien left the house a few days after the wedding. William left about a month later. William would stop by from time to time. Unknown to Mark, William and Celine would spend their days together. William would leave before Mark got home. Mark only recently hired Benjamin as part of his staff a few weeks ago. He has lasted longer than most.

Today I could tell it was going to be different. Something just felt different. I was working in lathe living room around mid day when I heard the front door open.

_William is upstairs… Benjamin is cleaning elsewhere. George is off today. Who. _I walk into the main area and see Mark standing there with a small bouquet of flowers. "Master what are you doing home so early?" _He is going to find out._

"We got done early with practice. I figured I could come home and surprise Celine. Where is she?" Mark asks as I take his coat.

"I ah… I believe she is upstairs. I think she was taking a nap. Might be best to leave her alone." I comment and put his coat up. He walks up the stairs trying to be quiet. I wince at the thought of what is going to happen. I find myself right next to the hallway to him room. _I should not be here. I should go back to my work. _I hear the knock and the door opening.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Mark's voice has never sounded this way before. The venom in his time can be felt from where I am standing. I hear a muffled reply from in the room. I cannot make out what is being said. "GET OUT. Get out William. You are no longer allowed or welcomed in this household."

Seconds later William passes by me as he round the corner. He is mostly dressed from what I could see. I cannot tell much of his expression. I see Celine step out now. She is fully dressed in a black dress.

"We were just talking." She tries to defend herself.

"Bullshit. How long has this gone on?" As he says this I can hear the flowers fall and hit the ground.

"I…" Celine refuses to answer.

"How long?!" The anger is rising in his voice again. The sound of thunder crackling can be heard. Strange since it was fine earlier.

"Since our wedding." Her soft voice says, but I can hear it starting to have hints of anger. "Our wedding was so forced." Her voice is getting louder now. "I did not really have a choice in the matter. I never liked you like I like William."

"You are sick!"

"No. You are sick. Sick and twisted. Marrying me only for your father's wealth. I found the will. You never really like me." Her anger is showing a lot now. "I am leaving with William. At least he treats me right."

"You had your bag already packed?!"

"I was going to tell you tonight that I was leaving." I hear them walking down the hallway towards me. I am too stunned to move. As they pass by me Celine points in my direction. "She knew this entire time. She kept it from you." Mark stops in front of me and looks at me. There is almost a white glow of anger in his eyes.

"I will deal with you later." Mark's anger cuts through me. I nod and watch as he runs after Celine. I turn and see William standing there looking at me. He is down the hall.

"I… I hope you do not think of me differently." He tentatively says. "I do not want to lose our friendship we have." He says this and all I can do is shake my head.

I look down and walk past him. I can hear the rain hitting the roof clearly. I keep walking and can hear the arguing getting louder. I decide to stay out of it and go to the servant's quarters. Ben is standing there looking a little frightened.

"I am guessing you heard that." I comment and lean against the wall. My thoughts are racing.

"I do not think our neighbors heard that…. What do you think is going to happen?" The concern in his voice takes me aback a little.

"I… I am not quite sure. But I know that everything is going to be different. Celine is leaving. She has a suitcase." I glance down at my hands. _What is going to happen…._

"I hope Mark is going to be okay after this… What should we do? Should we prepare for the night?" Ben questions and paces around the room a little.

"We should. Once he calms down he might want something to eat or drink. We need to be ready to help him." The sound of yelling and banging can be heard from upstairs as I say this. "We can only hope that Master Mark will be okay." As I say this I can hear the unmistakable sound of the door slamming shut. The sound reverberates the house.

About an hour or so later I push the door open into Mark's room to see him sitting there on the bed holding a picture frame. It is of Celine and him the day before their wedding. On the ground is a shattered frame of what I can only assume is William's picture he sent to us of his new uniform. Mark's eyes are red and I can see him shaking. I think his anger has passed and now… I have not seen him like this in a long time. The light hits his face and I can see wet streaks going down his cheeks.

"Master I have brought you dinner." I say gently as I walk fully into the room. He does not look up from the picture. He does not say anything for a few seconds. "Sir you do still need to eat." I set the tray down on his nightstand. As I turn away he grabs my arm gently.

"Would you please bring me some wine. And two glasses." He quietly says. The tone in his voice is hurt and sadness. He sounds tired as well.

"I will be right back sir." I gently pull my arm away from his hand. I pull the door open and walk down the hallway. After a few minutes I come back up to the room with two glasses in my hand and a bottle of wine. _Why two glasses?_ I wonder as I open the bottle and pour him a glass.

"Why are you so kind to me Alex?" Mark asks as he picks up the glass. He takes a giant sip and the red liquid is gone. I gently pour him another.

"It is my job to take care of you, sir." I say and fill the other glass. As he finishes his second glass I hand him the second glass.

"No that is for you." Mark says as he grabs the bottle of wine and fills his glass.

"Sir… I am working. I cannot drink while I am working." I say as I watch him sip the new glass. He shakes his head.

"Take the night off and relax with me. Do not think about leaving me." There is a little bit of harshness in his voice. I decide not to argue and take a sip of the glass. The red liquid is very sweet and delicious. "Are you hungry?" Mark adds as he pokes at his food with his other hand holding a fork.

"Not really besides that is your food." I comment. Mark drops the fork and grabs my arm. He yanks it down making me sit on the bed. The sudden movement makes the wine in the glass slosh up the side and a little gets on my dress right on the white.

"You are too stiff sometimes. You need to relax." His words are starting to slur together a little as he finishes the last of his current glass. His hand does not move from my arm.

I do not know what to say so I look down at my dress where the wine is starting to stain. _I will need to really work at this tonight. _I look up and am met with Mark's dark brown eyes. There is almost like a cloud in them. I can feel a tighter pressure on my arm where he is holding it.

"What are you doing?" I ask and keep eye contact with him. Suddenly he leans forward and kisses me. The smell of the wine is strong. I pull away immediately with wide eyes. "No."

"Why not? You admitted to wanting to be with me in the past." Mark complains as he is still close to me. His tone is has a small hint of harshness. His other hand still has his glass of wine. He finishes off the last bit of it.

"I said maybe if things were different, but things are not different. They are worse now." I lean away but his grip on my arm stops me. The grip seems to tighten as I move.

"It is not fair." Mark slurs and his anger is beginning to rise. "It is not fair that everyone that I love does not want to be with me!" His voice is getting louder.

_This anger. The way he is acting. I need to get out of here before he does something._ I manage to yank my arm free and run to the door. As my hand touches the door handle to pull it open I am slammed against the door. The back of my head hits the wooden door hard. Mark is there trapping me.

"You are not going to leave me. Never. Understood?" He grabs my chin and narrows his eyes.

My I turn the door handle and somehow the door opens. I stumble backwards a little. _What the hell._ Mark is gone. I am not no longer in his room. I am no longer upstairs even. I look around to get my bearings. _Where am I? I do not recognize this room._

I am in a small room filled with books and a desk in the middle of it. This is not the library. _How did I get here? Should I even worry? I am at least away from Mark… I am glad I got away._ I sit down in the chair to collect my thoughts. All I can hear is my heart pounding in my ears. I close my eyes. Without realizing it I drift off to sleep my mind slowly calming down.

I awake with a start as the sunlight drifts into the room. I immediately get up and look around the room. _I need to get to work… even after last night I have to do my job…_ I walk out of the room and go up the stairs to Mark's bedroom.

It is empty. The room is destroyed. Clothes flung everywhere and food on the floor. And empty bottle of wine. I add cleaning up the room to my mental list of things to do.

_He is probably in his study then_. I think and walk out of the room. _Ben has today off and I think he is in town. So I will have to pick up a few of his chores. _I stop outside the door to his study. The door is slightly ajar and there is a broken wine glass shattered on the ground. A pit forms in my stomach. Something is wrong. Something does not feel right.

I carefully step around the glass and push open the door. The lights are off but my heart drops. In the middle of the room there is a figure. Hanging from the ceiling.

**Sorry I cut it short guys. If not it was going to be soooooo long. **

**Happy fun times are behind us in this story.**

**Come check out my Instagram hunjess96 for illustrations and stuff. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**This might be a shorter chapter. **

**TW: self harm, suicide, abuse. **

_No no no. This cannot be happening! _"Mark!" Mark's unmistakable body is hanging from a rope and his chair is knocked over underneath him. My heart is racing as I run up and find the rope's anchor and untie it carefully and lower his corpse onto the ground. I put two fingers on his neck in desperation to feel for a pulse.

His body is ice cold. His eyes are closed. Nothing. There is no pulse. His body is blue. His lips purple from lack of oxygen.

I can feel my eyes starting to water. _What drove him to this… I should have stayed with him last night. Why did I leave him. This is my fault. _My entire body is starting to shake. _I have to tell the others. _I close my eyes and wipe away the tears from my eyes.

I stand up and turn away. I cannot look at him anymore. I feel like I am going to be sick. My head is spinning. I take a step forward and something cold grabs my leg. I let out a scream as I look down.

"What the hell is going on Alex?" The unmistakable sound of Mark's voice calls up to me. My heart sinks. I cover my mouth and fall to the ground.

Mark's eyes are open. Looking at me. His hand is wrapped around my ankle. The noose is still wrapped around his neck as he pulls himself up into a sitting position and let's go of my ankle.

"Y-you were dead. H-how are you alive?" I manage to stutter out.

"I am not sure. Everything went black and I was… I was here in this house. Everything seemed like a green fog." Mark says as he pulls the rope off of his neck. There is a bruise there now. The color is starting to return to his face. "Maybe I am just lucky."

"You were dead. You had no pulse…" I quietly say and watch him.

"Hmm. Do not tell the others of this. Maybe this house has better plans for me." Mark gets up and walks around the room. He runs a finger along the books on his shelves.

"Y-yes sir. I understand." I slowly stand up and watch him.

"Go get changed. You have a stain on your dress. Get cleaned up and bring me some breakfast I am starving." Mark waves his hand to dismiss me. Not turning away as he grabs a book off the shelf. I turn to walk away. "Oh. One more thing. About last night." I turn to look at him. He is flipping through the book in his hands. His eyes meet mine and there is a scary light in them. "Never disobey me again. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir." I stumble out of the room and make my way back downstairs to the servant's quarters. Once in my room I sit down with my back pressed against the door for a minute.

"This is not possible. How the hell is he alive. He was dead. He had no pulse… I." My heart is racing as I try to calm down. The room is spinning as I try to collect my thoughts. I hold my hand against my mouth as I feel nauseous. I manage to keep it down. Slowly standing back up I make my way to the kitchen.

The next few months are tough. Mark manages to find new ways of killing himself. And every single time he comes back. I am not sure if he is really trying to die or… if it is something else. He drowns himself in the pool one day. The next he suffocates himself. I keep trying to stop him. No one else seems to notice. Every time he comes back something seems… different. It is scaring me.

One day it is different. It is late at night now. It has been months. His killing has started to lessen in number. He is in his bathroom with a knife. His eyes seem to glow white almost with his intentions. I am getting tired of this.

"You cannot stop me Alex! Have you not learned this yet?" He is examining the blade in his hand by twirling it. He is sitting on the edge of his bathtub with his legs on the inside.

"You need to stop this. Please Mark. I am worried about you." I plead as I reach my hand out to him. I am wearing my dress today. There is still a light pink stain on the front of it.

"What have I said about calling me that?" His harsh tone makes me step back a little. Something is different tonight.

"I am sorry… Markiplier." For some reason he has been insisting on us calling him by his acting name. I watch as Mark raises the knife presumably to make a cut. I lurch forward having enough of this. I grab his arm.

"What are you doing?" His eyes narrow as they meet mine. "If you do not let go there will be consequences." I can feel myself shaking but I refuse to let go. He jerks his hand away making me let go and shoves me back. "What have I said about disobeying me."

I grab at him again this time it is a mistake. A sharp pain erupts from my hand. Shortly followed by the feeling of something wet and hot spilling over my hand and down my arm. I stagger back and grip my hand with my left one. Blood is spilling put over it.

"Leave. I told you not to stop me." There is no sympathy. Not a single care in Markiplier's voice. I can feel my heart racing as the blood starts to drip onto the floor.

I grab a towel and wrap my hand. I run out of the room and can feel the blood soaking through the white towel. I can feel myself getting light headed as I get into the servant bathrooms. _He truly is turning into a monster… I thought he would change. _I lean against the counter and can see the dark red coming through the towel. _He stabbed me. I cannot believe he stabbed me… _I crouch down as I can feel myself getting even more light headed. My hand feels wet and warm all over from the blood.

"Woah what is going on here?!" The sound of Ben's voice comes through the fog of my dizziness. I open my eyes and see him standing there above me.

"Accident." I manage to squeak out. The full pain is starting to set in now. Ben seems to disappear and then what seems like an eternity later he reappears with a box with a red cross on the top of it.

"Here let me see it." Ben says softly and grabs my arm gently. I let out a wince of pain but allow him to. He gently takes off the towel. He reaches up and turns on the water. "It is going to be okay. Here this should help with the pain." He hands me what looks like water.

I take a sip of it. It is not water but it is not alcohol either. "W-what is it?" I manage to get out.

"It is something I save for special occasions. Do not tell Mark." He says and winks at me. At least I think he does. He puts my hand in the now full sink. I cannot see what he is doing.

"H-have you done this before?" I ask starting to feel a little bit better.

"I have been trained on how to respond to situations like this." I can feel him cleaning off my hand. "Can you move your fingers?"

"I think so." As I move my fingers I can feel the dull pain come back.

"Good good. Nothing seems to be damaged." He lets go of my hand and rummages through the medical box. "What happened?"

"There was just an accident with a knife. Do not worry about it." I wince and close my eyes.

"Don't go passing out on me. Let's talk about something." Ben says and gently pulls my hand out of the sink. "I saw you at the wedding with the Mayor. What is going on between you two?"

"I ah… Nothing I guess… He was one of my Masters but…" I open my eyes. Ben is pulling out a white jar.

"This is numbing cream. You will still feel parts of it." He puts the white past onto my hand around the giant gash. "Yeah. I understand. It is tough trying not to fall for the people you see everyday."

"You talk like you have experience." I comment and wince at the site of the new hole in my hand. In the past I have had small cuts but this…

"Yeah… It did not end well for me." Ben says and pulls out a strange needle. "I need to wait a minute before I can start stitching you."

"What happened to you?" I ask and look at the medical kit at the other objects there.

"Well… my boss and I were having an affair at my old job… Then we were caught." There is almost pain in his eyes. "She was not to happy about it and I split the family apart."

"The boss?" I ask tentatively trying not to push too hard.

"The wife." He glances up at me as if looking for my reaction.

"Oh… you are gay?" I question and look back at my hand. The dizziness has finally stopped.

"Yes… Does that bother you?" He grabs the needle again and starts to press it into my skin. I wince and close my eyes.

"Have you met me?" I say with a small laugh. "That is why Celine hated me. I dress up like a guy sometimes. I am different." I can hear Ben chuckle a little.

"I guess that makes sense." I can feel him still working. "What about Mark? Or William? Did you ever develop feelings for them? It is really common."

"I… Mark likes me and I am not sure about William. He was nice and all, but…" _But after what happened… and then Mark going crazy. _"I am not sure anymore I guess." I slowly open my eyes as I can feel him finish stitching my hand.

"I did not know that." Ben says and grabs some gauze and a roll of bandages. He starts to wrap my hand gently.

"Thank you for this." I smile gently at him.

"No problem. What are friends for?" He chuckles and finishes it up. "Take the rest of the night off and get some rest. Try to keep you hand elevated. Let me know if anything happens to it."

I nod and slowly stand up. I walk to my room and get changed. My dress is completely ruined now. I slowly get changed into my nightgown and lay down on my bed. The pain in my hand is not that bad now. It is just a dull constant pain.

After what seems a sleepless night I wake up the next morning to go about my duties. Everything is so much harder now but I manage to be able to do it. I gather a tray of food together for Mark for his breakfast.

_He will still be wanting food… but how am I going to face him._ I wonder as I slowly and carefully make my way up the stairs to his room. The door is thankfully open as I walk inside. I do not see him on the bed. I go into the bathroom half expecting to see him still there. The only thing there is a thin line of blood at the bottom of the tub. _He must be in his study then. _I slowly make my way there and open the door. He is sitting at his desk writing something down. He does not even look up as I enter.

"I am almost done with these. I need you to mail them out. We are having a party." Mark says with a wicked smile. It is scary.

_What is he planning? _I wonder as I set the tray down next to him. Glancing down I see the names Damien, Dylan, Abraham, Celine, and William written out. _Why is he inviting them two? What is he thinking. _I bite my tounge and gently take the letters as he gets done.

"The party will be next week. You better hurry. we have lots of preparation to be doing." He looks up at me. The glint in his eyes. It is terrifying.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Chapter 8 is the start of the events of "Who Killed Markiplier".**

**Go check out my Instagram still. That is where I am posting everything to do with this series. hunjess96**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Chapter 8. Thank you for all of everyone's wonderful support.**

**Chapter 8 is about "Who Killed Markiplier: Chapter 1"**

_Tonight is the night. Everyone should be getting here soon. _I am getting ready for the night in my bedroom. My hand is healing up well although I still need my stitches in. Ben says it should not be too much longer till he can cut them out. I pull on my jacket slowly and grab a pair of white gloves. Mark gave them to me early today so I could hide the stitches and the horrid bruises I have. I gently pull them on and take a deep breath.

_Mark has to be planning something. I am not sure what it is. He just decides to bring everyone back after almost a year. He even warned me this morning not to tell anyone about his ability or interfere. _I shake my head to clear it. I glance around my room and then walk down the corridor to upstairs.

I go to the kitchen to prepare some tea for everyone but find Ben there. He is putting together some glasses with what looks like champagne.

"Hello Alex. How is your hand doing? Is it any better?" Ben glances up at me as I fully walk in.

"A little bit. I am so grateful for what you have done for me." I walk over to the stove and start up some hot water.

"I am not sure if anyone would want tea tonight. It is a poker game. Especially with what I am making." I roll my eyes at him.

"I am making it just in case. Mister Damien really likes my tea so he might like some." I hear a knock at the front door. "That must be one of them." I stop what I am doing and go to the front entryway. I cannot quite make out who is standing there. I open the door and am met by Damien. He is in a black tuxedo with a white bowtie and a white badge that says Mayor. "Welcome Mister Mayor. I hope your trip here was pleasant." I bow a little.

"Yes it was. Thank you." Damien smiles and steps inside. He is holding a black cane with a white diamond on top. I close the door behind him. His hair is slicked back to the side. It makes him look professional and… No. He has a streak in his hair that I never noticed before. Maybe it is always just hidden.

"You are the first guest to arrive sir. Master Markiplier is upstairs still getting ready. Is there anything I can get for you sir?" I question and look out the window to check if anyone else is arriving.

"I do have just two requests." Damien walks up to me. "Just call me Damien. And this." He grabs my left arm thankfully and pulls me into a hug. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can feel my entire body relax.

"Understood Damien." I say with a smile and look up at him. "I have missed you." I try to hide the pain in my voice. _I have missed him so much. _He lifts my chin and kisses me gently. I can feel something comparable to electricity run through me.

"I have missed you too Alex." His smooth voice almost makes me break down. I take a deep breath to compose myself. He pulls away a little but keeps one hand on my right arm. "Listen. I wanted to talk to you about something. Something important." He is fumbling around with something in his coat. "More like I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything. What is it?" I glance at his hands. _What is he doing?_ I can feel my heart racing so hard I can feel a pulse in my hand.

"Well… I first wanted to say… I l-" His sentence is cut off by the sound of knocking at the door.

"Duty calls. I am sorry. We can talk more this evening." I pull away and go to the door. Standing there is a man in a hat and a vest. He has a brown beard. _Someone who does not look like Mark?_ "Welcome to Markiplier Manor."

"Thank you beautiful person." The stranger walks inside and glances between Damien and I.

_I wonder what all he saw…_ I shake my head lightly to clear it.

"Abe! So glad you could make it." Damien shakes his hand as I hear my kettle going. "If you are making tea I would love a cup please." Damien comments and looks at me. I bow and walk back into the kitchen.

"You okay?" Ben questions as I walk in and up to the stove.

"Yeah. Damien and Abe are here now. Shouldn't be too much longer till the others arrive." I set up a cup and put it on a tray. Ben and I walk out of the kitchen together. Ben walks forward and opens the door. Dylan walks in and hands Ben a letter. He is wearing a black suit and a white button up shirt. Damien and Abe are talking to each other as Dylan walks up. I hear Damien talking about him looking forward to working alongside of him. _Dylan must have gotten the job. _Next thing I know Damien is walking up to me.

"Your tea is always the best. Thank you Alex." Damien smiles and takes the cup from me. I glance over and watch Dylan trying to go into the kitchen. I can hear Chef yell at him. I cannot help but chuckle a little. "Now I wanted to talk to you more." His voice brings me back to him. "What I was trying to say was. I love you Alex." He sips his tea.

"I." I feel my face immediately gets hot. _He said it so casually. I am being too quite. _"I um. I love you too Damien." I jump as I feel someone touch my back.

"Bully. What is going on here? Long time no see you two." The sound of William's voice comes from behind me. I turn to him and smile kindly. His hand is still on my back. I gently pull myself away from him. He is in a tan military uniform and wearing these interesting glasses.

_I have to stay calm. _I can feel my anger rising a little. _It is his fault. But I cannot let my anger show. He drove Mark to be the way he is. _"It is good to see you Private Barnum."

"Ah ah. It is Colonel now. But please. Just call me Will." He smiles brightly. "You are looking as beautiful as ever. And Damien you are looking good as well."

_What is this sudden shift? He seems even more eccentric._ I walk away and see Mark walking down the stairs in his red robe with a white cravat hiding his bruises and scars that have not healed.

"Welcome. Welcome one and all! My name is Markiplier and thank you for coming on this auspicious evening. I am happy to be surrounded by such close and trusted friends." He takes steps down the stairs as he says this. "Now tonight. It's not all about the poker. It's not all about me." He places his hand over his heart and chuckles a little. "It's about you." He motions to Dylan. "Now drink up and be merry. Life is for the living. Who knows. I could be dead tomorrow." Mark starts laughing almost maniacally.

_What does he have planned? _I shake my head and watch everyone else sipping their drinks. Mark's laugh stops as he makes the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Alex, Ben, and Chef. You are dismissed for the evening. Enjoy your evening." As he says this he walks up to Damien. "Glad you could make it. Do you know if Celine will be coming?" Mark sips his glass.

"She was not able to make it tonight because of her work. She will be here tomorrow." Damien sips his tea. Mark looks between Damien and me.

"Can I borrow you for a second Alex?" The look on his face is almost anger.

"Of course." I follow him to another room. This is what we call the Party Room. Where the poker table is.

"You need to remember your place. You work for me. You are mine." He grabs my right injured hand. I bite back a cry of pain. "Do you understand me?" His eyes are narrowed as his grip tightens.

"Y-yes sir." I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Good." He let's go of my hand and the pain throbs a little after the pressure is gone. "Enjoy your evening." Mark walks back out into the main room. I take a deep breath and try to compose myself.

"Are you alright?" The sound of William's voice comes from behind me. I turn to him and smile kindly.

"Yes. I am just fine." As I say this his eyebrow raises. He sips his drink. _It is all his fault. If he did not take Celine away from Mark then Mark would not have become this way. _William walks up closer to me and touches my face.

"Your eyes are watering. Are you sure you are okay?" His bright brown eyes are full of concern. I pull away from him.

"I am fine. Please do not touch me." I bite my tounge to keep me from letting out my anger. I watch as the other guests walk into the room. Ben walks up and hands me a glass. "Thank you Ben." I take it and sip at it.

The rest of the evening seems to be just a blur of events. It was music and flashing lights that seemed to spin. There was a lot of fun yelling and lots of drinking. I vaguely remember near the end of the party Mark leading William down into the cellar. Not really sure for what. But nothing good I am sure. I think at one point Dylan got punched and Ben took him to his room.

I wake up the next morning and my head feels like it is splitting open. I open my eyes slowly and notice… I am not in my room. I can feel something or someone warm behind me. I turn to look and see the soft black hair with what seems to be a gold streak on a strand in it.

_It is Damien. _I can feel my cheeks start to heat up. I sit up in the bed and look around. Our clothes are strewn about the room. _No wait did we… what happened last night?! _I am desperately trying to think of what happened. I hear a soft grumble come from the sleepy Damien. I look at the clock and see that it is 7:45 am. I slept in a little. I feel him stir beside me.

"Good morning Alex." His soft voice calls up to me. I can feel my heart racing.

"W-what happened last night. Did we…" I glance at him. His eyes are not open yet.

"I believe so… is that alright?" Damien slowly opens his eyes and sits up. His eyes meeting mine.

"Y-yes but…" My mind goes back to what Mark told me. "We should not have. I still work for Markiplier. I…" His hand touches my face gently and I close my eyes.

"That is why I wanted to ask something. I did not get to earlier." Damien says in a very soothing voice. I shake my head.

"I… It is going to have to wait. I need to go get ready for the day. I am already getting up late." I lean forward and kiss him. "I will see you at breakfast." I get up and grab my clothes. I get dressed as Damien watches me.

"Okay… but it is very important. When you get a break please talk to me." Damien gets up as well as I walk out the door. I make my to my room and grab my dress. Most of the blood and wine stains are gone. I make my way to the bathroom and see that Ben is already there taking a shower.

"Good morning Ben. Did you sleep well?" I ask as I walk up to the stall next to him. The stalls are set up as half walls. I turn on the water and undress. I glance over at him as I wet my hair. There are bruises across his chest. "What happened?" I ask inquisitively.

"I ah… um. Kind of stayed with someone last night." Ben stumbles his words and his face gets bright red.

"Who?!" I ask in surprise and put shampoo in my hair.

"... Dylan." He finally admits after a few seconds. "When I took him up to his room one thing led to another…"

"Awww. Well I am happy for you." I turn back to concentrating on my task.

"What about you? You were not in your room this morning." He asks teasingly.

"I ah… I was with Damien." I can feel my cheeks heat up again. I can hear a chuckle from Ben.

"Mark is not going to be too happy about that."

"I know. That is why I am not telling him… Damien also said that he loves me." I look down at the water falling into the drain on the floor.

"Well it must be true. What did you tell him?"

"That I love him back… He has also been trying to ask me something this entire time… I have a feeling he is trying to ask me to move with him… If Mark finds this out… He will be furious." _I do not want him to hurt me anymore._ I turn off the water and step out. I grab a towel and dry off. Ben does the same. "I want to but… this is my place. I cannot leave here."

"I am sorry." We get dressed together and he goes to the kitchen to get something for Dylan to drink. I glance down at my right hand and see that there is a spot of blood from last night.

_Must have been where Mark was squeezing my hand. _I shake my head to clear it and go to find Mark. I check his room and it is a mess. but he is nowhere to be seen. _Huh… I do not think he would be in his office. This is very strange. _Suddenly there is flashes of lighting and thunder ringing through the house. Once. And then a second time.

"Murder!" The sound of Chef's voice rings through the halls of the manor. The loudest crack of thunder rings outside and I feel the color leave from my face.

_No. Don't tell me. _I run down the stairs and see Abe, Chef, Ben, and Dylan all surrounding something in the middle of the living room in front of the fireplace. I stop dead in my tracks and see Mark's body laying there sprawled out. The Detective is yelling something at Dylan, but I do not hear them. _What is he planning?! Why did he do this?!_ I feel Ben's hand grab my arm and I look up.

"Are you okay, Alex? Do you need to sit down?" I blink a few times and there is caution tape surrounding the area now and a white sheet over top of Mark's body.

"Y-yeah. I am fine." _What is he up to?!_ I hear footsteps come up behind me.

"What is going on here?" Damien's voice sounds. I turn as he walks up beside me. He has his hands on his cane and he seems to be wringing it.

"There has been a murder." Ben says as another crackle of thunder rings.

"Murder? Who?" Damien asks and steps closer to the body.

"It's Mark." Chef says and looks down at the body.

"I…. Who would have done this?" Damien looks pale. I touch his hand gently. He glances at me.

"We don't know but that is what me and my new partner here are here to find out." Abe motions to Dylan. Dylan has a scared look on his face but says nothing.

"I… I need to talk to the Colonel about this." Damien's voice is starting to break. He backs out of the room staring at the corpse. His eyes shifting back and forth. I do not follow him.

"Any idea who would have done this?" Abe's voice asks as I crouch down next to the body and lift the sheet.

_What are you up to? Why would you do this? _I look up at Abe and shake my head. _He did this to himself. _There is a hole in the back of his head. _No way to hide that. He must have been shot. But who… who here has a gu_-_... Colonel. _I stand up and brush off my knees. "I am going to go with Ben to check on the others."

"All this killing has made me hungry. I will get breakfast started." Chef comments as he leaves and straightens his white chef jacket. We all three leave the room as Abe continues to talk with Dylan.

"What do you think happened?" Ben asks me as we walk to the living room. My mind is still racing. I can hear Damien and the Colonel talking to each other.

_He must have done it. But why. Why would Mark… unless it is to blame him. It is all the Colonel's fault. _Ben's hand brings me back to reality. "Sorry. I am just… in shock. I am not sure what happened. Maybe he got shot?"

"Yeah but did you see all those other scars and wounds. What are those?!" Ben asks referring to his other attempts.

"I am not sure." I take a deep breath and walk with him around the room. "What should we do? Should we continue work?"

"I am not quite sure… we do still work for the house but…" Ben says and Damien storms out of the room where he was talking to the Colonel.

"I am going to talk to Damien." I pull away from Ben and follow Damien outside. We are on the back area next to the small pool overlooking the valley below. The room where Mark's body is is right next to us. "Damien… are you okay?" His hands are wringing around the cane as he glances up at me.

"My friend is gone and William does not even seem to care." I look into his eyes and see that he is holding back a lot of pain.

"I… they had a very big falling out when Celine left… I am even surprised Mark invited him." I touch his hand gently. He instantly seems to relax.

"I just… Need some time." I hear footsteps walk up behind us. I turn and see Dyaln standing there. "Oh there you are." As they start talking I see someone dart off to the side.

_What the?_ I walk closer to investigate. There are two identical men looking in the window into the room where Mark's body is. The men look like Mark with their curly messed up brown hair and stubble. They are wearing tan pants and a blue button up shirt.

"Jim are you getting this? This is the shot!" The man holding what looks to be something black and furry at the end. He is talking into it. The other person holding some kind of portable camera?

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" At the sound of my voice the two men look up.

"We have been spotted Jim!" The man, Jim?, holding the camera exclaims and they take off running together.

_That was really weird. _I think and watch them stumble up the spiral staircase to the roof. I hear frantic scrambling inside and open the door to the room and see the stamped out line of a body.

"The body is gone! Mark's body is gone!" Abe's voice rings in my ears.

**Tada. Chapter 8 was a bit of a longer one. I had so much fun writing it and putting in some things. The other chapters might not be as long, but there are still more along the way. October 30th determines how many more chapters there will be. From the looks of it already probably an extra 3 or even 4 at least after the events of Who Killed Markiplier. **

**Check me out on Instagram to see awesome and amazing art. hunjess96**

**Also yes. The Jim's were necessary.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 9. **

**I did take a lot of the same lines from "Who Killed Markiplier: Chapter 2" and added a few things of my own. I do not claim to own the lines. I just wanted to add in some of my own style to it. **

**I got the original chapter done quickly so I am making parts 2 and 3 of "Who Killed Markiplier" enjoy!**

"Who did this?" Abe's voice rings in disbelief as he paces around the white tape. I stare at the ground for a second and look up.

_Where did he go? How was he not noticed?_ My thoughts are racing.

"I stepped outside to take care of some… personal business. Who was the last one alone with the body?" Abe demands Dylan. The poor guy just shakes his head as Ben walks in.

"What the hell is going on?" Ben asks in surprise and looks at the spot on the floor.

"The body is gone." Abe comments.

"On its own?" Ben asks in disbelief as well.

"No obviously not.. unless it did. Then we have a much bigger problem on our hands than just a simple murder." Lightning flashes again at the word murder.

"What is going on here?" Chef walks in and looks around the room.

"The body is gone!" Ben exclaims in disbelief.

"On its own?" Chef questions looking confused.

"We have not quite ruled that out yet. Keep in mind we still have a murderer running around." The lightning flashes again as Abe holds his hands up.

"Bully! What are you all doing in here huddled around in fear? What a frightful storm is brewing outside." The Colonel seems to bust appear behind me and puts a hand on my back.

_Where did he come from? And what does he mean. It is clear outside. _I pull away and look at him. _Why does he keep touching me. _I shake my head.

"We have a zombie problem!" Chef explains as the Colonel walks around and looks at everyone.

"Ooooh. _Homonecrosis_. The deadliest of prey. Well if anyone needs me to put the lad down again I am up to the privilege!" The Colonel says with a smile and wipes his hands on his pants. I raise an eye at him.

"What do you mean again? Wait what do you mean privilege?" Ane questions just as suspicious and curious as I am thinking.

_Is he admitting to killing Mark?_ I think to myself and look at my hands.

"I just mean I am… well… well versed in the matter." Colonel stutters out and holds up his hands.

"So am I." Chef comments and straightens his white coat. I glance at everyone and then around the room seeing if I can spot where Mark went.

"That only raises more questions!" Abe exclaims and narrows his eyes at Colonel. Ben is looking in complete shock.

"Well I am going to look around the grounds and see if I can catch a whiff of the old bag of bones." The Colonel turns away and starts to walk off laughing.

"Wait, weren't you and Mark the same age?" Ben calls after him but it is too late as his laughter trails off into silence.

"I do not trust him… well then again. I do not trust anyone." Abe says with a sigh. I shake my head at him. "Alright. Let's lock this place down. Secure the front gates." Abe looks at Ben and Chef while saying this.

"Locks won't keep people out sir." Ben says as he tries to start walking away.

"Locks won't but Chef will!" Chef states and walks out of the room with purpose. I sigh and look over at the other three.

"Listen pal. You are one smart son of a bitch. Handsome even." Abe comments as he reaches out to touch Ben's face who looks very confused. "But before you and the maid go running off together I wanted to ask both of you a few questions about Mark." Abe pulls out a notebook as he says this as well as a pencil.

"Ask away detective." Ben says as he walks next to me.

"Where were you two last night upon Mark's death? I heard a rumor that you were not in your rooms." Abe raises an eyebrow as he says this and stares at us.

"I… I had stayed the night with Damien." I look back at him. I can see Ben shift a little.

"I was with Dylan making sure he was okay." Ben says and looks at the ground.

"I do not believe you butler." Abe accuses him and looks at Dylan. "Is this true?" Dylan nods and Abe writes down something in his notes. "Fine I believe you partner. Now maid. You have worked for Mark for a long time now. Has he ever made any enemies or wanted to hurt himself?"

"... Him and the Colonel did not get along after Celine left." _All his fault. We would not be in this mess if it was not for him. _"He… he did try to hurt himself a few times after she left. But he obviously never really succeeded." I glance down at my hurt hand.

"Has he ever been aggressive towards you two?" Abe asks and writes a few more things down.

"No never. At least not to me." Ben comments and looks over at me. "He accidentally hurt them at one point. But it was an accident."

"Yes. An accident. Other than that…" _All of his yelling. His aggression towards me… He keeps intentionally hurting my hand. _"No. He has not." I look at Abe. "He can be tough to work for some days but he is kind." Abe nods and closes his notepad as he finishes writing a few more things.

"Alright partner. Follow me. I have a few things to discuss with you." Abe and Dylan leave the room talking. I hear Abe say that he found other injuries on Mark other than the head wound.

"Has anyone seen the Colonel?" Damien's voice calls from the archway into the room. I turn and see him standing there.

"He left a few minutes ago to go outside and "find" Mark." Ben says as he walks out.

"Okay… if you do see him tell him I need to talk with him." Damien looks down at the ground. After being quiet for a minute he looks back up at me. "I am so scared. Mark was my friend. How can he be just gone…"

"It will be okay. We will find out what really happened I am sure." I say and walk up to him. His hair is starting to get messy.

"I… I do suppose… I guess this is probably a good time to talk to you… about what I was trying to ask you." He touches my left hand and tries to smile even though there is pain in his eyes. "Mark is dead… but that means you do not work for him anymore. You are free. Right."

"I…" _I still work for him. He is still alive somewhere here. _"I guess you are right. But Damien I-" I try to say more but he cuts me off.

"Let me talk. Please." He takes a deep breath. "I love you. I have since I first met you." Damien's eyes meet mine. I can feel my heart racing. I bite my tongue to keep from saying anything. "Alex Costello…" I can feel him shaking a little bit. He pulls out something from his jacket pocket and gets onto on knee in front of me.

_What is he doing?!_ My heart is pounding so loud in my ears.

"Will you marry me?" In his hand is his large mayoral ring. I stare at him. My eyes get huge.

"I…" _I can't. Mark is still alive but he does not know that. But… but… no. _"Yes." I can feel my eyes start to water. He stands up and hugs me tightly. I can feel his own heart racing against mine.

"I do not care what anyone else thinks. I only care about you. I love you." He places the ring on my left thumb since the ring is too large for me. "This will only be temporary until we can leave here and get you a new one." Damien smiles and kisses my forehead.

"I love you too." I close my eyes for a second enjoying this feeling. _I have not felt this way in a long time_. I open my eyes and see a dark figure staring at me. I feel the blood drain from my face. _Mark. _His dark sullen eyes seem to stare daggers into me. He is hidden by a door so no one can see him.

"I do still need to talk to the Colonel. Tonight we shall leave this place together. And you can be free." Damien smiles and pulls away. He walks out the exit door to the outside as I hear a loud splashing noise and Colonel yelling.

_Shit. Mark… _I look over at him and he motions for me to come over to him with his finger. _I am dead. I am so dead. _I walk over to him and he pulls me into the darkened room with my right hand. His sunken in eyes seem to glow red with anger.

"You bitch!" His hand moves briefly from my hand to slap across my face. I can feel the heat rise up where he hit. "You said no to me because of our positions. But you said yes to him?!" His voice is riding with every word. His hand grips my injured hand tightly. His nails digging into the skin. I bite back a cry of pain. He starts to shake me. "You said yes to him?!"

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM?! I am sorry. I cannot be with you because my PSYCHOPATH OF A BOSS IS STILL ALIVE?!" I break and scream at him. I can feel myself shaking. His grip tightens more on my hand.

"You just had to say no. That you do not love him. You do not want to be with him!" Mark growls.

"I cannot lie to him!" I manage to yank my hand away. I can feel heat start to envelop my hand. _The stitches must have ripped out. _He pins me against the wall and towers over me.

"You belong to me. No one else. You belong here!" Mark yells in my face and I shove him away. Leaving a red handprint on his robe. I manage to run out of the room and cover my hand.

_He has completely lost it. It is all the Colonel's fault! It is all his fault!_ I can feel my head pounding and spinning as I run. _I need to get myself under control. I need to calm down. _I lean against the wall in some room and look down at my hand. My white glove is now completely red and covered in blood. My hand is shaking so badly. I look at my other hand and see the ring. Damien's ring. All of my anger seems to fade away. I look around and find a bathroom. I take off the ruined glove and run it under water. I manage to get the bleeding to stop. I grab a towel and wipe up the left over blood. _What am I going to do about this now? _

There is a loud crash that comes from somewhere by the front entrance of the house. At the same time there is a flash of lightning and thunder. I grab a bandage and some gauze and run to see what is going on. In the front room Abe and the Colonel are pointing guns at each other.

"I don't know what you are playing at but you better lower your weapon murderer!" Abe yells and back up as the Colonel walks towards him with a revolver.

"Murderer? You are the one who assaulted me! For all I know you could be the murderer!" Colonel explains as the lightning continues.

"What the fu- oooo!" Chef runs in holding a silver ladle. The two guys point their guns at him as he jumps down from two steps.

"Last chance! Drop your weapon!" Abe exclaims as he readjust his hands on the gun. Dyaln is looking completely scared with Damien beside him.

"Master's prizes vase!" Ben exclaims and looks at the shattered pieces of a vase on the ground.

_That is what must have made the noise!_ My hand is fully wrapped now as I frantically look around. _I should find a way to stop them before someone else gets hurt._

"Everyone please. I know we are on edge but can we not resolve this amicably? Please." Damien says calmly and holds up his hands. One of which is holding his cane.

"ON EDGE?! THIS PSYCHO TRIED TO SHOOT ME!" Abe yells and points his gun out at the Colonel.

"That's a bold faced lie! I was just doing some light target practice." Colonel states with a smile.

"Inside?!" Ben exclaims in shock. He waves a broom in the Colonel's face while holding a tray. Colonel does not seem very affected by it.

"Guys please can we calm down." I hold up my hands to try to get them to look at me but no one does.

"Why yes! I cannot practice outside not with that bloody chef going around in my way!" Colonel looks over at Chef. Chef runs up to him.

"Damn right. You better remember that Private. You are not my boss anymore!" Chef hits his hat with the ladle and gets right in his face. I step forward and touch Chef's jacket. Colonel points his gun at Chef.

"Stop this now." I try to say but he just shrugs me off. The tension is the room is skyrocketing.

"It's Colonel now." He seems to growl and looks like he is about to attack him.

"That is enough of this horseshit!" Abe yells bringing Colonel's attention back to him. "You knew I was onto you. You were just trying to whack me off before I could finger you!" Abe stops for a second relaxing how it sounded and shakes his head. "As the murderer!" The lightning outside seems to be getting more and more intense. Colonel is backing Abe against the wall as he gets closer. I grab Colonel's jacket. He turns to look at me. His eyes almost seem to have a pink hue to them.

_What the? _I let go immediately as he turns back to Abe. _He has completely lost it. There is no doubt in my mind that it was him who killed Markiplier. _

"I will not be called a MURDERER IN MY OWN HOME!" Colonel yells for the first time raising his voice.

"STOP!" A female figure runs into the house now. It is Celine?! She is wearing a black dress with white stars on them. So he also has a black veil covering her face and a black shawl. There seems to be almost a glow behind her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Celine questions as she walk the rest of the way inside. The door closes behind her. I step away from her and glance over at Damien.

"Celine. What are you doing here?" Colonel asks in shock. All of his anger seems to disappear. He does not lower the gun yet.

"Celine? How the hell do you know her?" Abe asks very confused at the arrival of her.

_He must not know about what happened…_ I look down at my hands. Damien walks up beside me and touches my back gently.

"Madam you came at a very inopportune time. Something dreadful has happened." Ben says as the others get closer.

"I can see that. I am glad I got here before it got any worse." She looks at me and then at Damien. "Could you not control the servants?" She looks directly at me as she says this.

"I am not in charge of them. I tried to calm everyone down Miss." I bite my lip to keep from saying anything more. I watch as her eyes flick down to my hands. She looks up at Damien and then at me. Her eyes narrowing.

"This is is just the tip of the iceberg… and it's a big iceberg." Chef lifts his finger in example. "How can I put this delicately… Mark's fucking dead. And he is a flesh eating zombie!" Chef exclaims and she looks shocked.

"Hence the guns." Colonel waves the gun around in demonstration.

"That is not hence the guns!" Abe yells and and waves his.

"Will you stop waving those bloody guns around!" Ben yells at them and they wave it in his face childishly.

"Stop that. How did Mark… die?" Celine asks with her eyes wide.

"It was murder." Damien says and there is a flash of lightning again.

"How… and do not say that word." Celine pleads and looks around the house.

_Does she notice it too? _I wonder and watch her.

"What word? Murder?" Chef asks and as the light calms down we are all of a sudden in the room where Mark was found.

"Yes that word." Celine insists and holds up her hands. Her nails are black as well.

"I mean murder is an accurate description of what happened here." Abe says and looks at the ground where the white tape is.

"Can you not see the lightning?!" Celine yells and smacks him.

"Wait are you saying that it was lightning that murdered Mark?" Abe confusedly asks and holds up his hands. I look around the room. I can almost feel Mark watching us. He must be close by.

_What is he up to? It must be nothing good. Damien and I should get out of here before Mark hurts him or me. _I am lost in thought and the group all of a sudden seems gone. _Where did they go? _I look around and walk trying to see if I can spot them. _Where did they go? They were here just a second ago_. I walk around and find a strange room. _This is the room that I stayed in that night Mark first killed himself. _

The room is different now. It has notes and papers all over the best with a typewriter on top of it. There are newspaper clippings. One of the headlines reads "Deadly Accident in Africa" and it has a black and white picture of the Colonel. I glance over at the wall and see sticky notes with strings attached to the board.

_Is this where Abe has been collecting information about us…_ There are random pictures of everyone here in the manor. There is even one of me… I touch the Polaroid picture. _That… this is strange. _I pull away and keep looking around. I step out of the room and find myself in front of the rest of the group.

"Wait Celine. Hold on. What are you talking about? All this occult stuff?" Damien grabs Celine's arm as she is walking up the stairs.

"There is more to this world than you could understand Damien." Celine says and pulls her arm away. "And do not think I did not see the ring. I will be talking to you later about that. Right now we have bigger problems to be worried about." She makes her way up the rest of the stairs.

"Just be careful!" Damien calls after her. Dylan walks past him and follows Celine. "You too." Damien adds and watches as they leave.

"What is going on?" I question and touch Damien's hand gently.

"Celine is going to try to talk with Mark. I do not know how she is going to do that?" Damien sighs and looks at me and smiles.

_If only they knew that I just talked with him. _"Yeah that sounds… weird." I shake my head to clear it. Damien grabs my left hand and kisses it gently.

"What happened to your other hand?" Damien questions and gently lifts my right hand up.

"I…" _I do not want to lie to him but I cannot tell him the truth._ "About a week ago Mark… he was trying to hurt himself. I stopped him, but he accidentally got me with the knife. Ben took care of it. I must have hit it at some point and the stitches opened back up." I look into his eyes which start to grow darker almost.

"He… he hurt you." Damien says with a slight tone of a question.

"It was an accident. He did not mean to. He never hurt me after that." I consul him with a smile.

_Lies. Lies. Lies. Alex. _A voice sings in my head.

_No… that cannot be… it sounds like Mark. _I look around the room seeing if I can spot him. I shake my head again.

"Okay…" Damien does not sound like he quite believes me but he does not push it anymore. All of a sudden Celine's voice can be heard. She seems to be yelling. We go up the stairs with Damien and Abe in the lead.

"What is this?! You have to go back! Go back right now!" I am outside of the room but can see her and hear her clearly yelling at poor Dylan.

"Celine this is enough." Damien tries to calm her down.

"It is enough when I say it's enough!" Celine yells and slams her hands on the table.

"Come on partner. Let's get you out of here." Abe says and pulls Dylan out. Abe is holding a piece of paper. "What is this?" Damien turns to me.

"Go get packed. We will be leaving soon. I will meet you outside." Damien says as he places a hand on my back. Celine walks up to us. Abe and Dylan are talking to Ben and Chef.

"You two." Celine narrows her eyes. Damien holds up a hand.

"Do not start with this. I am an adult and I can make my own decisions. They no longer will be working as a maid." Damien says calmly. "Go Alex."

"Okay. I love you Damien." I say and kiss him gently and close my eyes.

"I love you too Alex." Damien says as he pulls away and Abe walks up. Ben looks at me and nods. I make my way down to the servant's quarters.

_Something doesn't feel right. Something something bad is going to happen. We have to get out of here. _I open my wardrobe and pull out my clothes. All the clothes that Mark bought for me. I gently fold them and put them into a bag. I pull on some black slacks and a white button up shirt. _We need to get out of here. _I pack up some of my books that I have. I feel like I am going in slow motion and my movements are sluggish.

Suddenly there is a loud bang. The sound of running feet rings through the manor. I get a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_How long have I been down here?_ _He must be ready to go by now. _There is a high pitched ringing emanating from upstairs. _That is definitely not good. _

**This is the end of Chapter 9. I decided to make it a combination of parts 2 and 3 of "Who Killed Markiplier" I hope you liked it. **

**As always check out my Instagram account hunjess96 for updates, polls, activities, q&as. And most importantly pictures!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the end. **

**Or at least the end of "Who Killed Markiplier" I hope you enjoy Chapter 10 as much as I did. Strap yourself in. This is not going to be a happy ride. Some of you have forgotten something important about this story. It is not a happy one. **

I finish packing and grab my bag.

_I need to find Damien. I have to find him and get us out of here. _I open my door and find him standing there. "Damien there you are. I thought we were going to meet outside? I guess it does not matter." I hug him tightly and close my eyes. I can feel his hand place on my back. _Something does not seem right. _I pull away and look up at him. "Damien are… are you okay?"

There is a quick movement and a sudden pain in my chest. I look down and see a knife sticking into it. I can feel the hot feeling of blood spread across my chest.

"If I cannot have you no one can." The unmistakable sound of Mark's voice comes from Damien's lips.

"M-mark?!" I manage to get out as I fall backwards against the wall. "W-where is Damien?" I can feel the tears well up in my eyes. I can feel my anger rising.

"Alex. Alex. Alex. He is gone. Dead. Along with that bitch Celine. I thought you might like me a little better now." Mark says and straightens his bow tie.

"N-no." My head is spinning. I close my eyes. My head is spinning faster now. _He stabbed me. I am dying. He killed Damien._

"Ah ah ah. Do not go drifting off just yet." Mark grips my hair roughly and forces me to look up at him. I can feel my body shaking. The copper taste of my blood fills my mouth. "I want to watch you suffer."

"I hate you. I will find you. I will kill you." I growl and glare at him. "This is all your fault."

"You were always my favorite. Too bad you did not want to be with me. We could have been amazing together." He touches my chin with the tip of his cane.

"You have destroyed any chance ever being with me." I growl and try to stay awake.

"I suppose that is enough of that." Mark yanks the knife out and examines it. The dark red glistening in the light. He leans forward and yanks the ring off of my thumb and smirks. "You won't be needing that anymore. Bye."

The last thing I see as my vision goes black is his back as he walks away spinning a cane. Damien's cane. I plunge into Darkness and feel myself slipping away.

The pain eases.

I feel nothing.

I see nothing.

"Detective!" A voice faintly calls.

_What was that?_

"DETECTIVE WHERE ARE YOU?!" This time the voice rings louder.

Struggling. I see something. The Colonel. No. William. He has his gun out again. I follow the voice slowly.

_This must be where Mark went…_ _maybe this is where Damien is_. I feel too weak to try to move too much. I seem to be floating.

As I follow the voice things start becoming more clear. I am in the manor.

Everything seems… green and white lights seem to float around. We are upstairs in a hallway where some of the guest bedrooms are. There is a banister leading down to the front entryway.

William is yelling something at Abe but I cannot quite make it out.

Bang. Abe falls to the ground. I reach for William, but my hand passes through him.

Dylan tries to grab at the gun trying to calm him down.

Bang. Second gunshot. Right into Dylan. Dylan falls backwards over the banister behind him and hits the tile floor with a sickening crack.

"It was an accident! I swear!" William yells after Dylan as he falls. Everything is starting to come into more focus now as I follow William down the stairs. "Come on. Wake up Dylan." William pleads. I can see tears forming in his eyes.

_William… _I reach out to touch him.

"This is all my fault…" His voice is beginning to break. "I am so sorry." He picks up a cane that seems to just appear there.

_Is that not Damien's cane that Mark took…_ I do not question it anymore. William falls to the ground beside Dylan.

"I am so sorry…" He is quite for a minute just staring at the body. I sit down beside William and watch him. Tears are flowing from his eyes.

"William… I do not know if you can hear me… but I am sorry. I do not blame you." I try to touch his jacket but again my hand passes through his arm. He takes off his helmet to reveal is curly and messy brown hair. He takes off his jacket to reveal a yellow button up and red suspenders.

"Celine… I love you… I always have. Even as kids playing around. Mark took you away from me. He never really liked you the way I did." He burrows his face into his hands. I watch him and frown.

About an hour passes but I am not sure really how long it has been.

"Alex…" William suddenly says and looks up. He looks almost directly at me like he could see me. "I am sorry if I caused you any pain… I… I wanted to get to know you more. Mark never would let me get close." He pauses for a minute then looks down at his hands. "When we danced… I had so much fun. I just wish we had more time." His words are slurring together.

More time passes. I am not sure how much.

"Just let me in." A faint voice calls. It sounds like Damien's.

"Damien?" I look around.

"Just trust me." His voice is clearer this time. I run to find where he is. I see him with a blue aura around him standing next to Celine who has a red aura. They are standing in front of the corpse of Mark. They are talking to Dylan.

"DAMIEN! DO NOT GO!" I yell and watch as the trio disappears. "DAMIEN!" I scream and fall to the ground. "No. No. No. No." I can feel panic starting to rise up in my chest. _He is gone. damien is gone..._

I sit there on the ground for what seems like an eternity.

Feeling lost.

Feeling alone.

"You are awake! Well of course you are. Because. Because I didn't kill you. Right? I couldn't kill you." I hear the sound of William's desperate voice coming from the main entryway. I get up and walk over. Dylan is standing now. He is looking around the room.

"Something seems off…" I comment and watch them.

"It was all a joke!" William yells and forces a smile. "Were you in on this." He laughs and turns his back from us.

"William… you.." I reach out again but he keeps walking. He seems to be limping.

"You can come out now. Damien. Celine. Where are you two. Please come out now." His voice seems to be getting more and more desperate as he walks farther away. "Celine." His anguished voice rings out as he turns the corner.

I look back at Dylan who is looking at himself in the mirror. He turns his head from one side to another and there is suddenly a shattering noise. Blue and red aura radiates off of him. A high pitched noise fills my ears.

"Damien?" I question as I watch his expression turn to anger. "DAMIEN DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" I yell over the ringing in desperation. I reach for him and try to hug him. I pass right through him as he walks away. "No… No… No… NOOOOO!" I scream and hit the ground. "This is not fair. This is not fair!" I can feel tears forming in my eyes.

My heart feels like it has shattered into a million pieces. This pain. This pain is worse than anything else I have ever experienced.

Time passes again.

Slowly.

Or quickly. I do not know anymore.

William left the house a while ago. Stumbling around the place slowly going insane.

Abe manages to get out of the house. He talks about finding the Colonel and killing him.

I am stuck alone. In this hell hole. Alone with my thoughts. Playing over the events of what has happened.

Damien… he is gone. William… he is gone. Everyone is gone.

I can only hope that Chef and Benjamin made it out safely before this falls upon them.

I used to love this place. I loved working here. But this place… it is evil. Pure evil.

More time goes on. I am not sure anymore.

Has it been days.

Has it been weeks?

I spend most of my days now roaming these empty halls. The halls of my once home. I will sometimes stop by Mark's destroyed corpse. Somedays that is the only thing that really reminds me of what has happened.

More time blurs together. I still do not know anymore. I gave up counting a long time ago. I cannot leave the house. Something is keeping me locked in. I just want to be free.

"Do you want help?" A strange voice calls from the darkness. I am sitting next to Mark's body. His mangled and destroyed body.

I say nothing. What is the point anymore. I am alone.

"I can help you." The voice insists. The voice does not seem to be masculine or feminine.

"How." After a minute I give in. Who knows, maybe I can be helped. My voice is rough and hoarse from crying so much. I had not used it in a while.

"I can make you a new body. A way to get out of here." The voice says and it seems to be circling around me. I cannot point where it is at.

"Why would you do this?" I question.

"There is something about you that I like." The voice says.

"Okay. I want to be free." I say quietly after a few minutes and close my eyes.

"I will make sure of that. There is something you should know." I can feel myself starting to get stronger. "I am giving you the power of this place. You will have to find that out on your own."

I open my eyes to see the faint figure of someone standing there. It looks… well it looks like Mark but he is gone. He has messy brown hair. Not slicked back like how Mark usually keeps it. "Who are you?" I ask not expecting an answer.

"I am this place. I am the creator of this place." The figure disappears.

Everything goes black for a second and then I am back into the main entryway is not a single speck of dust anywhere. Like the day I left it…

I look at myself in the mirror. I can see the faint lines of where it was broken. I am still wearing my white button up shirt and black pants. I have dark black hair now. I kind of like it. I feel something heavy on my back. I reach around and touch something almost like feathers.

"Help me." The faint voice of Dylan cries out. I look around but do not see him. His voice sounds scared. Just like I was.

"I will come back for you." My voice seems a little deeper than before. "I promise." I walk to the front door and open it. The light is bright outside.

_Try them out. I added them for you. They are a true symbol of your new freedom. _The same strange voice says in my head.

Almost instinctively I hear a whoosh behind me and I am suddenly in the air. With the house below me. I smile.

"I am free." The rush of wind hits my face. I can see the manor. A strange dark aura emits from it. I can see the town below. It has grown a lot more than when I was last there. _How long has it been?_ I wonder to myself. "I need to find the others. They could not have gone very far right?" I take off down the mountain and stay out of the sight of anyone below. The wind in my hair feels absolutely amazing. The cool air does not seem to bother me at all. I feel right at home for what seems like an eternity.

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10. It was a little shorter than I would have hoped. Just because "Who Killed Markiplier" is over does not mean the story is done yet. I have so much more planned. **

**As always check out my Instagram account hunjess96**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to Chapter 11. **

**After the house Alex leaves to find the others. This chapter is about them finding Warfstache. It is right after and around the events of "Wilford Motherloving Warfstache". **

**Side note: if you have already read this something is different. I changed the original 40 years to almost 100 years.**

I am sitting around in a hotel room. Waiting. There are bright clothes strewn about the place. A single bed and a nightstand. There is a strange device on the wall that if you press buttons it shows moving pictures. _He is not very clean._ This is not my hotel room.

When I left the manor I had managed to find a newspaper. According to the newspaper almost 100 years had passed. It does not seem possible but it is true. The world is so different. New kinds of cars. Strange handheld devices that people can talk into. New clothes. It all seems… chaotic.

I have been able to track down William fairly easily. Abe seems to always be right behind him. I am in his hotel room now to try to talk with him. I know Mark is somewhere out there. Doing hell knows what. I can feel it. His power

But Damien…. My Damien. I cannot find him. It is almost like he has disappeared off the Earth. Maybe he is just in hiding for some reason.

I walk around the room more. My powers have been growing more and more. I discovered aside from my new wings I am able to teleport and make objects move. The more I begin to think about what the mysterious voice said it makes sense.

The sound of keys jingling pulls me away from my thoughts. The door opens and a man with a black mustache with pink on the edges walks in. He is wearing yellow pants and a silk long sleeve pink top. On his head is a bright pink afro wig. As he walks in he does not notice me even though I am standing close to the door.

_That must be another trait. Hidden in plain sight. _I stay quiet and watch what he does. He pulls off his wig revealing his messy brown hair underneath. His hair has grown quite a bit more now. He sets the wig down on the bed.

"I guess I need to leave this place now. The Detective found me." The unmistakable sound of William's voice comes from his lips. It sounds… different somehow. He starts picking up some of the clothes on the ground and a suitcase seems to appear on the bed.

_Interesting. _I keep watching him move around. _Maybe I should say something. _"William." I say and step forward.

"What the hell?!" He pulls out his revolver from his side and points it at me. His eyes… his eyes seem different from before. Not so full of life like they used to be. "How the hell did you get here?" He pulls the hammer back on his gun. I hold up my hands to show him I am unarmed.

"I wanted to check on you." I say with a small smile. He studies me and squints his eyes.

"Have we met?" William asks and slowly lowers the gun.

_He does not remember? Well it has been a long time. He has not seemed to have aged a day. _"Yes we have. Remember me?" I keep my distance but lower my hands.

"You…" He pauses for a minute. "Alex?" He slowly says and his eyes widen. "Alex is that you?" At the sound of my name I almost break down.

"Yes. It is me. William." I smile a little bit more and he tosses the gun onto the bed. He pulls me into a hug. I can feel him shaking.

"You are here! Where have you been?" He questions after a minute of him hugging me.

"I… it does not matter. I am here now. How have you been." I ask and pull away. I look up into his eyes.

"I have been on the run from the Detective. He has been trying to 'hunt me down' and put me in jail. I just want to have fun." His smile reaches almost to his eyes. But there still seems to be pain in them. "Oh! I no longer go by William anymore. These days I go by Wilford Warfstache."

"Interesting name." I comment and make a mental note to call him just Will from now on.

"You look great." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "But why are you here? Not that I do not like seeing you or anything. Just why now?" He questions with a puzzled look on his face.

"I… I only just a few weeks ago made it out of the house." I admit and glance away. _He is so different now._

"Good different or bad different?" Will asks and picks up a glass. It has some kind of pink liquid in it. I stare at him for a second.

"How did you…" I shrug it off. "You must have gotten something from the house as well." He takes a sip of his drink. "And I am not sure yet. Change is sometimes good."

"Very true very true." He goes back to cleaning up the mess he has.

"Listen Will… I… I wanted to tell you something." I watch him as he cleans up.

"What is it Alex?" He looks up at me from a bent over position while picking up a shirt.

"I… I had a lot of time to think at the house… I wanted to apologize for how I acted during the party." I say and look at my hands.

"I do not remember much from that time… memories start to get jumbled after a while. It is hard to keep everything straight." I look over at him and there seems to be some kind of flicker about him. Like he shook be he is still standing there still.

"Well… I blamed you. I blamed you for everything that happened. But… but after Mark." I clench my fists and can feel my anger rising. I take a deep breath before I continue. "I realized I was starting to turn into Mark." I look back at him.

"Oh… well I forgive you. Nothing heals like a good apology." Will stops for a minute. He picks his drink up again and sips it. He sets it back down and keeps picking everything up.

"Where are you going?" I question and sit down in a cushion chair. It sounds like it squeaks as I do so

"I am not sure. I am wanting to see if I can find Damien where ever he is. I have not seen him…" He trails off and finishes packing.

"I have been trying to find him as well but… I am just not sure. He… he could not have gone very far…" I think aloud and walk out of the hotel room with him. The sun is just barely starting to set. It is casting a beautiful orange hue across the sky.

"Then we go back to where it started." Will simply says and walks up to a car. He pulls out keys. I watch him warily.

"That is all so far away. How are we going to get there?" I question and slowly get into the car with him.

"Well we can drive for about 4 days or we could fly there." Will states and starts up the car.

"Fly?" I question. _How do we fly… _

"Yeah. It only takes about 8 hours." He looks at me as he drives onto the road.

"I guess we should do that." I look out the window trying to figure out how we are both going to fly. After a few minutes of silence he Will speaks up again.

"So you have really been stuck there for almost 100 years?" Will asks as he swerves around cars in traffic. I grip onto a small handle coming off of the ceiling.

"Y-yeah… I was alone there…" I shake my head to get rid of the memories.

"Well the world is a lot different now." After a few seconds he adds. "A lot more accepting too you know. You will fit right in." He smiles as I look over at him.

"You mean… I do not have to worry about…"

"You do not have to worry about it. There are still some people set in the old ways but most are very accepting." He glances over at me. The pain in his eyes seems to slowly leave.

"I am very glad about that." I look back out the window. We pull into a parking lot. The sound of something loud almost like thunder rolls overhead of us.

"I am guessing you don't have an ID do you?" Will questions as he parks the car.

"No… why do I need that?" I ask and he pulls out a small card. It has a picture of himself on it with his name and a few dates. I chuckle at the birthdate. "That is definitely not your Birthday."

"It is how you will get on the plane. Hmmmmm." Will looks around the car like it will have answers. I stare at it for a minute.

"I wonder…" I whisper to myself and close my eyes. _If the manor could do it… maybe I can. _I concentrate on an image of my very own card with my own information on it. I open my eyes after a few seconds and there is a second card in my hand with my information on it. "Here." I turn to Will who is looking in his shoe. "I… I got one."

"Great!" He exclaims and takes his card back. "Let's get going. Do you have any luggage with you?" He questions and looks around again.

"No I am fine." The next thirty minutes or so is filled with hundreds of people pushing through each other. Loud beeping noises. People yelling at everyone. It is utter chaos. _I have never been around this many people before. _I cling onto Will's arm.

_Do not worry. Ol' Warfy knows how to get through here. _The sound of Will's voice is suddenly in my head. I glance over at him and blink a few times. He winks at me as we finally make it to what I think is called a gate.

"There are so many people here. And so many… new things." I look out the window. "I still do not quite understand how we are flying."

"You will see. So you have never flown before?" Warf asks as he sits down next to me and offers some of a muffin that he has. My stomach growls a little as I take a little piece off the top and pop it in my mouth.

"Well…" My mind goes to me flying around in the air. He stands up and grabs my hand.

"Here let me show you." He walks over to the window and points at a strange… metal object? "We fly in that. It is called a plane."

"It… does not look very safe… I vaguely remember hearing about it..." I comment doubting the soundness of the weird object. I watch as one goes up the road and goes into the sky making that loud roaring noise as before. I shake my head.

"I promise. You will be fine." We walk back together to our seats. I watch the people walking around me. Some are in suits others are in what seems like skin tight pants.

"Everything is so different now…" I press my fingers to the side of my head. I can feel Will's hands press against my back gently in comfort.

"The world is beautiful now though. Well kind of. Here." He hands me a small device and pushes a button. The screen lights up. "Read through some things in here. It should help you get a feel of the new world." He presses a button and shows me how to work it. I spend the next hour or so reading up on a few things.

"Now boarding flight 2702 to Los Angeles, California." A lady's voice calls over head. William gets up and grabs my hand gently.

"That is us. Follow me." He gently pulls me into a line of people. I can feel my heart starting to race.

_Too many faces. Too many people in one space. _I can feel myself shaking a little. Warf touches my hand gently and pulls me closer. The warmth comforts me a little. Once we get up to the podium I hand my ticket to the woman.

"Thank you Miss Costello. I hope you enjoy your flight." The woman says with a smile and hands our tickets back to us. We walk down a hallway.

"It is going to be okay. I promise." Warf whispers in my ear. I nod slowly as we walk through a circular door. There are rows and rows of seats that are slowly being filled. We find our way to our seats. We find our row and Warf gets into the middle seat. There is some young looking man sitting next to the window. I take the aisle seat.

"People are looking at me." I whisper to Warf. It feels like everyone is watching me.

"No they are not. It is okay." He places his hand on mine which is gripping the arm rest. I slowly close my eyes for a minute to calm down. I take a deep breath and concentrate on one thing. The feeling of his hand on mine.

_It is going to be okay._ I slowly open my eyes again and look at Warf. I smile gently and pull my hand away. "Thank you for this." I take another deep breath as the people slowly seem to stop entering onto this plane. I pull out the phone again and flip through a few more things in the news.

A few minutes later a woman's voice calls from some kind of speaker overhead. She talks about safety procedures that do not help my rising fear again. I take another deep breath. I can feel the thing start to move. I grab Warf's hand as I can feel the plane start to get faster. A high pitched noise seems to get louder as well. There is pressure on my chest as the plane seems to be taking off into the air. After a minute the pressure goes away.

"See it was not so bad." Warf smiles and pulls his hand away. "Here look at the menu and get anything you want. It is on me." He hands me a folded paper. I glance through the little book.

"What the?! This is really expensive!" I say in surprise but try to keep my voice lowered. Warf looks over my shoulder at the prices.

"Oh yeah… Well they are a little higher here but it is about normal." He comments and grabs his own booklet. It has pictures of wine bottles and other alcoholic drinks on it. I shake my head and decide on the veggie wrap.

After a few minutes a woman walks by asking what everyone wants to drink and if they want to eat. Warf and I place our orders. I start to look around where we are. Looking at some of the people. Warf takes the phone away from me for a minute while he pushes some buttons.

"Here you should be able to look at some more things online now." He hands it back to me as well as these things that go over my ears. He calls them headphones and sound comes out of them.

I flip through more articles. Something catches my eye. _Youtuber Markiplier Donates to Cancer Funds _the title reads. I click on it and am met by the face of Markiplier. My old boss…

_What is going on? _I read through the article. His full name is Mark E. Fischbach and he apparently make gaming videos on the internet. I keep looking and see that in some photos he has the golden streak in hair but in others he doesn't. _It cannot be two people… can it? _I press a few links and it sends me to some videos. _Is this what he has been up to this entire time. _

My thoughts are interrupted by the woman passing back by with our drinks and food. I put away the device and take off the headphones. I pick up my wrap and take a bite. I close my eyes enjoying the taste. I can hear Warf beside me opening his small bottle of alcohol and putting it into his own drink.

"So what do you think of the new world?" Warf questions as he brings his cup to his lips. I touch my own drink in thought.

"It… it seems very chaotic… and I think I found Mark… but it is confusing." I slowly sip my own drink. There is a faint taste of alcohol in mine. Warf winks at me and sips his. "But I have been finding out what I am. Or who I am."

"Oh?" He asks and takes a bite of his own food.

"Yes… I believe it is called Genderfluid." I say with a small smile. "I never quite understood before but now it makes sense. I am glad I am not alone." I eat a few more bites into my wrap.

"Yeah in my time out of that place I have discovered more and more about myself as well…" After a few more minutes I finish up my meal and let out a small yawn. "Get some rest. We have a whole day of searching when we land." Warf adds.

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. Everything is black for a minute. I hear the faint sound of wind blowing through trees. I concentrate harder.

My vision seems to get brighter. I am in a forest covered in snow. The faint sound of grunting and the crack of an ax hitting a tree sounds above the howling wind. I slowly follow the noise. There is a man standing there in front of a large tree. He is wearing a large coat. White snowflakes land in his messy black hair. His hair goes down to his shoulders. With a sound like thunder the massive tree falls. The man turns revealing light grey eyes and a scruffy beard. He does not seem to see me.

"Damien?" I question. _It has to be him. He looks…._ He looks almost directly at me.

"Who is there?" The unmistakable sound of Damien's voice comes out of his mouth. I hold my hand to my mouth to suppress my emotions. They all come flooding in.

_He cannot see me. Damien…. _ He steps closer to me. I take a step back. He looks at the ground where I was standing. There is a small pink flower directly where my feet were.

"Huh… You do not die easily do you…" His beautiful voice trails off. He shakes his head and gathers the wood together. He slowly trudges his way through the snow for what seems like miles. The soft crunching noise of his boots sinking into the snow is added to the symphony of sounds.

_Maybe this will give me a clue where he is at._ I keep following him quietly trying to suppress my urge to scream at him. We make it to what looks like a cabin in a clearing. There is smoke coming out of the chimney. There is a glow coming from inside. I can see the figure of Celine standing in the window. Her eyes lock on mine. _Can she see me…_

Damien chops the wood into smaller pieces. I stay outside while he walks inside. I can hear faint chatter as they talk amongst them. I look around and start to notice something. All around looks like it is trapped in glass. Like we are in a box. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming.

Celine walks out of the cabin and walks into the woods. I follow her. Once can no longer see the cabin she stops and turns to me. She raises her gun at me.

"How the hell did you get here?" Now that I am up close I can see her eyes are grey as well. There are dark bags under her eyes like she has not slept in years.

"You can see me?" I question and hold up my hands. "Why can't Damien?"

"Because I am protecting him. You need to leave this place. We are happy here." Celine slowly lowers her gun. "I repeat. How did you get here?"

"I am not sure… I just fell asleep and then I am suddenly here." I admit. Her voice does not have the usual sting it has when she talks to me.

"If you can find us… he might find us soon." Her voice trails off a little. "You need to leave this place. There must be a crack…"

"We are trying to find you guys." I start to say more but she glares at me.

"Stop or else you will ruin everything again." She growls.

"I did nothing. I did not cause any of this." I try to explain. The wind seems to be blowing harder now.

"If it wasn't for you he would not have killed Damien." I can see her red aura start to show as her anger rises.

"He killed Damien because he is a psychopath!" I can feel my own anger rising. Celine gets a… scared look on her face.

"You… your aura. It looks like that house. Why?" Celine questions.

"It does not matter. We are going to find you two." I say and watch her eyes turn darker. not in anger… but in defeat. She looks tired.

"I have worked so hard trying to protect him. I… I do not know how we will survive outside. Everything is different now…" I can see tears starting to form in her eyes. She looks down at the snow at our feet.

"I know we never agreed in the past… but yes, the world is different. I will be there to help you and him. No matter what." I calmly say. She slowly looks up at me.

"Maybe… maybe I misjudged you… Maybe… maybe you are okay." Celine says with a small smile. "If anything does happen here… and he gets out. Protect Damien for me. I won't be able to." I nod and can feel something shaking me.

"I will find you guys." I slowly disappear and wake back up to Warf shaking me.

"Good morning sleepy head. We made it." His bright voice says. I look around and people are getting up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to Chapter 12. This one is about "Damien" and "Markiplier TV" This means… say hello to more egos. **

**Trigger Warning: mention of suicide and implied rape(very slightly)**

As Warf and I walk off of the plane I look around and see even more people. I stand closer to him as we walk through the buildings. We make it outside. The heat immediately hits me. The sun just barely seems to be rising. Cars are rushing by on the street.

"Any idea where to start?" Warf asks as he raises his hand. A taxi stops in front of us and he opens the door for me. I pull myself in as he gets in on the other side.

"Kind of… I saw them… at least I think I did. They are in a cabin in the forest." The man in the front seat looks at us from the rear view mirror.

"Where to?" He questions. Warf rattles off an address and the car takes off down the road. Warf turns to me.

"You saw them? How?" He asks astonished. I shrug my shoulders.

"I am not sure… I talked with Celine, but Damien could not see me." I try to hide the pain in my voice.

"What did Celine say? Does she miss me?" He questions excitedly.

"She did not mention you I am sorry." I look down at my hands. The sounds of cars rushing around outside is very loud in my ears. _I need to find Damien. _

"Do you miss him?" Warf adds. I do not look at him. I can feel my body starting to shake. I can feel the emotions starting to rise up in my chest. "Alex?" He scoots closer. "Are you okay?"

"I miss him so much." I manage to get out. I can feel hot tears starting to slide down my cheeks. I feel arms wrap around me. I bury my face into Warf's chest. I can feel my body shaking.

"Hey. We will find them. I am sure of it." I can feel his hands gently rubbing my back. "If anyone can find them it is you. I promise that." He lifts my face gently. His eyes seem to be twinkling. I slowly smile.

"Thank you Warf." I hug him tightly. I can feel myself calming down.

Around an hour later we pull up to a neighborhood. We get out of the car and look around.

"Huh… Any ideas?" Warf questions as we walk down the sidewalk. There seems to be a forest behind the houses.

"We should start there. I have an idea once we are out of view." We walk together. I blink a few times and watch my vision change. Instead of the trees full bright green leaves the are barren. There seems to be snow on the ground and the trees. I grab Warf's arm as we walk deeper in.

"You okay?" I hear his voice beside me.

"Yeah. I do not know how to describe it, but I can see something. I think we are in the right place." We keep walking deeper and deeper. After what feels like hours there are less and less trees. I blink a few times and my vision returns to normal. There are trees again everywhere.

"Now what? We have been walking for hours. My feet hurt." Warf complains and leans against a tree. I look around the dense forest. I hear a whoosh of air behind me as my wings seem to materialize. "Woah!"

I smile a little as I take a running start and take off towards the sky. I manage to miss all the branches as I clear the tree line. I look around for any indication of where a cabin could be. After a few minutes I spot a clearing. As I fly closer to it I can see that it is very run down and whole walls are missing.

_This has got to be it. _I think to myself. Then I hear it.

"Damien you are a hard man to find." The sing song voice of Mark rings in my ears. I cannot see anyone else there.

_It must be leaking through from wherever they are. We have to hurry. _I make my way back to Warf who has his eyes closed now. "I think I found them." I say with a small smile.

"Lead the way boss." Warf opens his eyes as he pulls himself off of the tree. We walk forward together in the direction of the clearing. "So when did you get wings?"

"I… they were a gift with my new body." I explain as we get closer. On the top of a small hill there is the run down cabin. "We are here." I look around seeing if I can spot anything. There is nothing there aside from the rundown cabin. But I can feel them. I can feel their strange auras. I can also feel darkness… Mark. He is there as well.

"Well now what?" Warf's voice pulls me away from my thoughts. I look over at him. The sun seems to be starting to set over the horizon.

"We should set up a small camp… do we have supplies…" _I should have thought about that before we came here. _I look around to see if I can get a fire started. I look back at Warf and he seems to have a tent already set up and starting up a fire. _He… where. _

"Are you hungry?" Beside the now roaring fire is what looks like a cooler. I nod and sit down next to him. He pulls out a few things and starts to heat them over the fire.

After a few hours, nothing seems to happen. The sun sets leaving us in almost complete darkness. The only light being from the fire. The sounds of different kinds of bugs ring in the air. The occasional sound of an owl cries out breaking up the monotony of the bugs.

Then it happens. A loud, splintering crack rings through the night. I jump up and look around. Warf does not seem to move. He must not hear it.

"What is it?" He questions not looking up from the fire.

"I am not sure. But… I think they are coming." I slowly walk up to the cabin. The sound of water rushing around fills my ears. I keep looking and see no water anywhere. Then with a bright flash of light and a loud explosion like the sound of a dam busting fills the night. As the light dies down loud high pitched ringing fills my ears. All other sounds seem to cease. Warf is suddenly beside me. _He must finally hear it_.

Drip. Drip. Drip. The sound of water droplets hitting the ground is heard. A tall figure steps forward. His black hair is covering most of his face. Where his feet are touching there is a sizzling noise like they are on fire.

"Damien?" I question and try not to rush forward. The figure looks at me and then at Warf beside me. He seems to be glitching. Red and blue seems to be emitting from him. The figure stumbles forward. I appear beside him to help him stand.

"Thank you." A weak but deep voice comes from his lips.

"Damien it is so good to see you." Warf says and walks forward to help me.

"Oh hi William." Damien says weakly and looks at me. "Alex…? Is that you?" He asks with a confused tone.

"Yes." I smile kindly and try to hide my emotions.

"Where is Celine? Is she here… I kinda want to avoid her if that is okay." Warf trails off and looks around.

"No she is sleeping." He slowly straightens himself. The ringing seems to slowly be going away. His glitching seems to be calming down as well.

"Well that is good… well I had an idea. Kind of why I wanted to find you. I thought we could make a TV show. I thought it might be fun." Warf exclaims and bounces a little. Damien is quiet for a minute.

"Okay." He says with a sigh. "But we need to get out of here first." He adds and looks around the forest.

"We should get some rest now and then head back in the morning." I say as I look around our little camp.

"I will take first watch. You two get some rest." Damien says as he sits down in front of the fire. Warf stretches and climbs into the tent. I look at Damien and slowly sit down next to him. "Get some rest Alex." He does not look up at me. I can see blue and red coming off of him.

"I took a nap before." I stare into the fire and watch the flames flicker. We sit in silence for a while. _Should I say something… he seems so different now… does he still… does he still love me… _I look over at him for a moment. His eyes are on the fire as well. _I should not bother him. _I close my eyes enjoying the warmth. I can feel myself starting to drift off. _Will things be the same… will they ever be the same…_ I find myself drifting off to sleep.

The sounds of birds chirping rings in my ears. I sit up and find myself in the tent now. There seems to be light coming through the thin walls. Stepping outside, Damien and Warf are lightly chatting together. I smile kindly and look at the now ashen pit where the fire was.

"Good morning." _Did one of them put me in the tent…_

"Good morning Alex. We are getting ready to head out. If you are ready." Warf says excitedly and walks over to the tent. He starts to take it down.

"Yes. I am a little hungry though." I comment as we start to make our way out of the forest.

The next few hours seem to go by fairly quickly. We stop by a breakfast place. We also got some clothes on the way to the building where Warf keeps leading us to.

"So what is here?" Damien questions as we walk into a tall building with what looks like office rooms. We walk into a meeting room with a large circular table in the middle.

"I am hosting a meeting with other people that I want you two to meet." He pulls out a small black box out of a bag on his side.

"What people?" I question but he does not answer. I let out a small sigh and look around. "I am going to get changed." _I need to get out of these clothes_. My white shirt has brown dirt stains from falling asleep outside.

"I will join you." Damien says as he follows me out of the room. I step into the bathroom to get changed. There does not seem to be anyone else in the small room. I step into a stall and pull on a pink button up shirt and black slacks. I take a deep breath and step out to the sinks. I wash my face gently and look myself over. My dark black hair is tangled. I concentrate and a small comb appears in my hand. I gently run it through my hair.

After a few minutes I walk back out into the hallway. Damien is standing there in a grey suit and a black tie. His hair is still very long hitting his shoulders. His dark thick beard is scruffy as well. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

"I need to cut my hair." He comments and pulls out a pair of scissors. Before I can tell him to stop, he tries to cut his own hair.

"Wait. I can cut your hair for you." I grab his arm as I say this before he can cut again.

"Can you?" His dark eyes meet mine. I nod and walk him into another room.

"I used to… I would cut hair back at the manor." I say and pull out a chair for him. He sits down in front of me and I take the scissors. I start to cut his hair.

"You… Thank you." He stays quiet for a minute.

_His hair is so soft… I wonder what he is thinking about…_ As I keep cutting the red aura around his seems to lessen as the blue starts to show more. _That is… that is different. _

"Alex." At the sound of my name, my thoughts stop immediately. "Alex… I just want to say… I am not him." At those words I feel a cold pit in my stomach.

"What do you mean?" I tentatively ask.

"I mean… Damien is gone. Celine is gone. I am… something new." Damien finally manages to say.

_No… no. This is not fair. This is not right. _"That is not necessarily true. I can feel him still there. He is not completely gone." I walk around in front of him to work on the front part of his hair. I try to hide my emotions by concentrating on my task.

"I… I do not know how to describe it." His voice trails off. I look down at him. He seems to be shaking a little.

"Damien… I do not care. I still love you." I manage to say.

"I am not him though. Why would you…" I crouch down to look him in the eyes. He is refusing to look at me.

"Do you hate me?" I question and his eyes snap on mine.

"What? No." He says with a shocked tone.

"Then we will build our relationship back up. I lost you once already. I am not going to lose you again." I stare into his eyes. He stares back into mine. He slowly nods in agreement.

"We will figure this out together then." He says with a small smile. I smile back and hug him. After a few seconds of enjoying the warmth. After enjoying what it is like to feel like home, I pull away and inspect my work.

"Would you like me to trim your beard?" I question and run my hand through the fluff of hair on top of his head.

"Yes please. Well actually… get rid of it. It is a fresh start in a brave new world." Damien comments as I start to cut down the beard gently. "What was it like for you? What happened after…" Damien trails off. I glance into his eyes and can see a little but of pain.

"Well… Mark killed me… in your body. I got stuck in that dreadful house for almost 100 years. I… I managed to get out. I found my way to William, well Warfstache now… He has really helped me adjust to the new times." I concentrate on my task again.

"Do I have competition?" There is a slight growl in his voice as he says this. I am taken aback by the tone. His red aura seems to flare around him.

"I ah. No. Warfstache is just a good friend." I reassure him with a smile.

"Good." The hostility seems to disappear after that.

After a few minutes Warf walks in.

"Hey you two love birds. Everyone else is here and waiting." He is wearing a bright yellow shirt with a white collar. There is a pink bow tie around his neck. He looks to have cut his hair and shaved his beard as well. Although he now has a bright pink mustache to compliment his bowtie. He also is wearing pink suspenders that look like his old red ones.

"You still have not answered my question: who is here?" Damien asks as he stands up and straightens his suit. He looks so professional now. He places a hand on my back gently and it feels like electricity charging through me.

"You will see." Warf leads us back into the meeting room. There are new people there who… who look like Mark or at least really similar to them. "Everyone this is Damien and Alex, Damien and Alex this is everyone. Or at least the ones that could come on short notice." Warf says with a bright smile.

Around the table are six men sitting there staring at us. The one at the far end next to the head of the table stands up.

"Hello. My name is Google. I am here to help answer any and every question you may have. That is my primary objective." As the man says this he seems to almost be lagging and glitching. He is wearing a blue shirt with a white G on the front. His dark black hair is parted to the side and he is wearing dark rimmed glasses. The man next to him stands up.

"I am Ed Edgar and I am mainly here trying to sell my son." He has a thick southern accent. He has long brown hair with a brown hat on top of it and a handlebar mustache. His white shirt is almost completely undone showing most of his chest.

_He seems… different. _I think to myself as the man sits down. The man beside him stands up.

"Hello. I am Bim Trimmer. I am a talk show host. Not really sure what I am doing here." He is wearing a black suit and a black tie. His black hair is slicked back and he is wearing glasses as well.

"My name is the Silver Shepherd. I am a superhero… or was. I took a break from fighting crime." The man across from Bim states. He is in some kind of strange black and white suit covering his entire body.

"I am the beautiful and handsome Dr. Iplier. It is nice to meet you miss Alex." The man next to Silver winks at me. He is wearing a lab coat and a headband.

"Please refer to Alex as they and them." A slight growl comes from Damien beside me. We all look at the last man sitting there but he seems to be mumbling to himself instead of paying attention to what is going on. He has some kind of bandage over his eyes and he is wearing a tan trench coat.

"Why are we all here Wilford? You never quite explained that." Dr. Iplier questions and everyone's attention goes to Warf who is standing at the end of the table. Damien walks to the open chair at the end of the table. I stay standing next to Warf. Damien's glitching starts to get bad again.

_Maybe I was helping stabilize him…_ I think absently.

"Well. I had a great idea for something. You know how Mark has been making videos. Well." He presses a button and the strange device on the wall turns on.

Pictures pop up on the screen. Strange upbeat music starts playing. Then there he is. Mark… His face brings back so many memories. I clench my fists and try to contain my anger. There are a few other faces that I do not recognize… although one of them reminds me a lot of Benjamin…

_Could he have survived this long… No. Impossible. He was not affected by the house. _My mind wanders as different scenes pop up on the screen. _Wait… I know those people. _A new holding a microphone in a shiny blue shirt is talking. He is talking to someone named Jim. _They were at the manor… why is this so confusing._

The last scene comes on and Warf is standing there seeming to be hosting some kind of show. The sound of gunshots startles me. Not long later the screen goes black again.

"So. What do you guys think?" Warf asks with a bright smile. The men start to argue loudly. My mind wanders as they start to talk amongst themselves.

_What is he up to? Where is Mark hiding. Is he hurting anyone… I hope he is not. Does he… does he even remember anything that happened. Does he even care. _My thoughts are interrupted by Damien standing up.

"Fine. See if it will help us in any way." He lets out a sigh and presses his fingers against his nose. "I think this meeting is over with." He looks around the room at each of the men in turn. "We will meet up every other week around the same time." Damien adds and with that the men start to get up and leave. Some of the other men watch me as they leave.

"That was…" I pause. "Interesting. What should we do now?" I question once everyone else leaves the room.

"I suppose we should find a place to stay." Warf says with a smile. Damien looks between me and him.

"How? We do not have any money." Damien makes a good point.

"Maybe…. I might have some. While I was working… He said that he had an account for me. We could check at that bank. If it is still in business." I comment as we walk out of the room together.

"It is worth a shot. Any idea how much would be in there?" Warf questions as he pulls out a phone. I raise my eyebrow at what he is doing. "I am calling for an Uber. It is a modern day taxi service." He explains and stares at his phone.I glance over at Damien who looks just as confused.

"Anyways. He paid me about $10 a week, which was more than enough for me back then. I have no idea how much would be in there now…" I trail off as a car pulls up in front of us.I tell him the name of the bank as we get into the car. The car drives off down the road. We sit in silence while Warf talks with the female driver who he is sitting next to.

After about thirty minutes of driving around the car stops in front of a building. Damien gets out and opens the door for me. I can see a small smile on his face as he does so. I step out of the car and look up at the building. Warf finishes talking with the woman and walks up next to me.

"This looks like the place." I say as we walk inside. The main entrance is filled with men and women in suits and dresses. There are men and women sitting at desks talking with people or on the phone. I can feel Damien get a little closer to me. _He must be feeling how I felt when I first made it out of the house_. I reach down and slowly take his hand in mine. His eyes meet mine as I give him a reassuring smile.

"Next." A woman's voice calls over the light chatter. We walk up to the desk where there is what I think Warf calls a computer where she is typing at. "How can I help you today?" Her sing song voice asks. She has a name badge that reads Sarah.

"I was hoping that I could get access to my… great great grandmother's account. I am her only living descendant." I pull out my ID and Sarah takes it. She examines it over.

"What was the name of the account holder?" Sarah asks as she goes back to typing at the keyboard.

"It should be under Alexandria Jessamine Costello. It is a very old account." I say and glance over at Damien. She gets a strange look on her face for a second.

"Who are these men with you?" She questions and looks between Warf and Damien.

"This is Damien Bach who is my fiance and this is our friend Wilford Barnum." I motion to each of them in turn. She slowly nods and stands up.

"I need to get my manager for this. Will you and Mr. Bach follow me please." Sarah says and motions us to follow. Damien and I stand up and follow her.

_What is going on here? _I wonder as we follow her into a back office. A dark skinned man in a suit is talking on a cellphone as we enter. He looks at Sarah.

"What are you doing here? I am working." The man says and looks at Damien and I.

"This is the heir to the Costello fortune." Sarah says and the man looks at me and then at Damien.

"I will call you back in an hour." He says and hangs up the phone. "What is your name?"He asks and sits down at the desk as he looks at me. He holds out his hand to me and I shake it firmly.

"I am Alex Costello. I am Alexandria's great great grandchild." I say and take a seat in front of him.

"My name is Mr. Smith. I did not realize that she had any descendants." He questions giving me an accusing look. I pull out my ID and hand it to him to examine.

"From what my family tells me… Alexandria was a servant all her life. Before her last master she got pregnant. She had to give up the child not wanting him to live in the life of servitude." I look into Mr. Smith's dark eyes. He slowly nods and types at his computer. I can feel Damien's hand on my back almost in question.

"Who is this?" Mr. Smith looks up from his computer to look at Damien.

"This is my fiance. It is okay for him to be here correct?" I ask and look back at Damien. He seems to be glitching a little but no one else seems to not notice or not react.

"Yes it is alright." Mr. Smith goes back to typing at his computer.

"What does Miss Sarah mean by fortune? From what I was told she was a servant. She did not make that much." _Even after in today's money it should not be too much._ A sudden mechanical noise sounds from behind the large desk. Mr. Smith gets up and pulls a piece of paper off of a strange device.

"She was written into her last boss's will." He hands me a piece of paper with writing on it.

"Oh." _Did he really put me into his will?! Why would he do that?! _I look down at the piece of paper. The paper reads:

To whoever finds this I am dead. I lived a life that I can no longer stay in. I leave my possessions to my servants in the household an equal portion: Alexandria Costello, my Chef, and Benjamin. I do not want any of my property to my ex-wife Celine Bach. I want to be remembered as the good man that I was, and not for how you find me.

I look over at Damien and hand him the paper. _Is this his suicide note from his first attempt…_ I wonder to myself. "I did not know this… so how much is in the account?" I ask and look back at Mr. Smith.

"You have almost 70 million dollars in the account." Mr. Smith says calmly and looks over at me. "We can let you access your account with a DEBIT card and a check-book if you would like." I just nod and say nothing. I am in absolute shock at the amount of money. "Good good."

After a few more minutes of Mr. Smith asking me a few more questions about my account preferences and what not he hands me a card with some kind of black and white cat face on the front of it and a small booklet of checks. We say our goodbyes and we walk out the door. Warfstache is talking with another woman in the seating area. He seems to be leaning a little too close to her as he talks. Damien clears his throat as we walk up to him.

"There you two are. Took you two long enough. Is everything alright?" Warf asks as he stands up while checking his watch. He has our bags of clothes in his hands.

"Y-yes. Let us get going to a hotel and tomorrow we should look for a house." I say with a small smile and walk with them outside.

"What was all that inside?" Damien asks once we are waiting on the sidewalk in front of the building for another car to pull up.

"I… Well to start off I lied about having the child. There was no other way to explain how I am here." I start off saying and he seems to visibly relax at that. "I had to come up with something that sounded possible. Now the will… The only thing that I can think of… He must have written it the first night that he tried to kill himself. He must have never gotten rid of it. I am not entirely sure why else he would have added me to the list of names." I say after a minute of speculation.

"So how much money do you have?" Warf questions quietly as a car pulls up in front of us. Damien opens the door for me and we all get in.

"I will answer that once we get to the hotel." I say as the car starts to drive off down the road.

Around an hour later we make it to a hotel and into the room. We got a strange look from the woman behind the counter, but we are now in a room with two Queen sized beds. I set the bags of clothes on one of the beds. Damien sets his bag next to mine.

"So what happened in the bank? Is everything okay?" Warf asks and flops onto the opposite bed. I sit down on the side and look at him. I explain what happened including how much money we have now. "REALLY?! That is incredible! We can get whatever we want." Warf smiles excitedly.

"Tomorrow we should get a car and try to look for a house." I smile and stretch a little. "I am going to go take a shower and then get some rest. Could you order some food for us?" I ask Damien. He glances over at Warf and then back at me.

"Yes. I will surprise you then." Damien says with a small smile. A wave of blue emanates around him. I smile back and then walk into the bathroom. It looks almost as fancy as the old manor's master bathroom. I get undressed and step into the large shower. I close my eyes in content with the hot water hitting my body. I smile and relax. I can hear the faint voices of Damien and Warf talking to each other. I ignore the voices and concentrate on the feeling of the water against me.

_Today has been a very eventful day… I wonder what they are talking about._ Wondering to myself I put shampoo into my hair. _I am glad that Damien is okay, but I wonder what is going through his head. He must be just as confused as I was when I first got here._ After a few more minutes I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. "I am coming out." I announce and step outside with a towel wrapped around me. They look over at me and I can watch Damien's face turn a little red.

"I ordered us some pizza from the shop down the road. It should be here in around thirty minutes." Damien glances away and holds up my bag of clothes. I grab the bag and walk back into the bathroom. I pull out a knee length nightgown with a small owl on the front of it. I step back outside and smile.

"Who is next?" I ask and Warf gets up.

"See you two love birds in a minute." He walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. A few seconds later I can hear the water running.

"Alex…" Damien starts to say but goes quiet again. I sit down on the bed next to him. "I have missed you." He says with a small smile. "You are so strong. How have you been able to stay so calm in this new world?" He questions and looks at me.

"It was tough, but Will has been helping me a lot. I am here for you if you need any help adjusting." I smile and slowly lean on him. I can feel him jump a little, but I can feel him slowly relax. I feel his arm wrap around my waist. My heart starts to beat a little faster as he does this. We sit like this until Warf walks back out in only boxers with hearts on them. Damien raises an eyebrow at him.

"Is the pizza here yet?" Warf questions and sits down on the bed across from us.

"Not yet." Damien says and gets up. My side feels cold where he was. He disappears into the bathroom. Not long later there is a knock at the door. I get up and open the door. I take the pizza and close the door.

After another hour or so we settle into our beds for the evening. Damien stays in the bed with me. I drift off to sleep fairly quickly surprisingly. I have a very restful night. No nightmares.

In the morning we spend some time getting ready and then some time in the breakfast area at the hotel. The dining area is filled with a lot of other people. We enjoy a nice breakfast together. After breakfast we go to the front entrance of the hotel. A car pulls up in front of us and we get inside.

"Hello. We are trying to find a place to buy a car. Where do you recommend going?' Warf asks the male driver.

"It depends on what kind of car you are wanting." The man says and lists off a few places. Warf nods and tells him one of the places on the list. The car starts driving down the road. I slowly reach out to hold Damien's hand. He smiles softly and slowly holds my hand in his.

The car stops at a place with what seems like hundreds of cars are parked. We get out of the car and look around. There are so many multiple colored cars. A man in a suit walks up to us and smiles.

"Hello. How can I help you lovely people today?" He asks and shakes Damien's hand.

"We were hoping to buy a car today." Warf announces and looks around the lot.

"Well you came to the right place." The man says with a chuckle. "What were you looking for?" He asks and walks with us showing us different cars.

"Just something that we can all use. Nothing too fancy. We can also pay it today." I comment as we look at some of the cars.

After a while of searching we find a small four door silver car. The man was saying that there are a bunch of features that is supposed to be advanced for the car. I do not quite understand much of what he is saying, but Warf seems to like it. If it was up to him he would have chosen the bright pink car, but we decided that a silver car was for the best. Not long after signing a lot of paperwork we are driving off the lot with the car. Damien is driving and I am in the passenger seat.

"Where should we be looking?" Damien questions as he drives. I look out the window at the passing cars.

"I am not sure. Nothing too big, but something that can hold us three." I say and keep looking out the window. I can hear Warf typing on his phone.

"We should try this place. It is not too far away and it looks beautiful." Warf says and starts giving the directions to the house. Not long later we park in front of a three story brick house. It has a beautiful front porch.

"This is beautiful." I say with a smile. There is a for sale sign on the front lawn. The house looks like a very large and beautiful. There is also an Open House sign on the front door. "We came at the right time." I comment as Damien parks the car in the driveway. There is another car in the driveway.

We get out of the car and slowly walk inside. The main entryway is beautiful. It has a beautiful chandelier hanging. There is also a balcony showing the second floor. It reminds me a little bit of the manor. We walk the where there are voices talking. There is a woman wearing a suit talking with two men. The woman looks over at us and smiles. She finishes talking with the two men and walks up to us.

"Hello my name is Amy. Were you three interested in this house?" Amy asks and pulls out a clipboard.

"Yes, the outside looks beautiful." I say with a smile. "My name is Alex and this is my fiance Damien and our friend Will." I shake her hand with a smile.

She gives us a tour of the place. There are three stories with a full garage. There is a master bedroom with a balcony leading out to the backyard. There are two smaller bedrooms and a room that looks like it can become an office. The place is absolutely beautiful with dark oak wood as the floors.

"So what do you think of the place?" Amy asks as we walk back into the kitchen. Opening a cooler she pulls out some water bottles for us and hands the to us.

"We really like it." We all agree with a smile.

Not long later we find ourselves signing paperwork and exchanging money. We finally have a place to call home. We spend the rest of the day working on buying appliances and furniture for the house. This is going to be a good start to our new lives.

**I made this chapter very long. I hope you liked it. I even shortened it from what I wanted it originally. Go check out my Instagram account hunjess for pictures and everything else.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to Chapter 13. This one is going to be about "A Heist With Markiplier" Just so no one gets confused: I am following the story of Mark's videos not how they came out. It will seem like it is jumping around, but isn't that what Mark does? Strap yourselves in. Get some popcorn and some tea because this is going to be a very long chapter,**

**I could not get all endings in, but I hit all the major places.**

**Hope you enjoy. If you have any questions feel free to message me on here or my Instagram.**

There is a strange dark green color to the room around me. Almost like it is in the air. It reminds me of what it was like in the manor. I look around the darkness trying to find any indication where I am.

"There you are little bird. You are a hard bird to find." I can feel my body almost turn to ice. The sound of Mark's voice call from the darkness. I can feel my heart starting to beat faster.

"Where the hell are you, you coward. Face me." I yell into the darkness and look around. In front of me he appears. He is wearing a red suit and a black bow tie. He has Damien's cane in his hand. I take a deep breath and try to contain my anger. Damien's body is standing in front of me but it is Mark's voice coming out of his mouth.

"My my how you have changed little bird." He reaches forward to try to touch my face. I jerk my head away.

"Do not touch me." I glare at him and take a step back. He does not look like he has aged a day even though it has been 100 years.

"So how long were you in the house for?" He questions and walks around me. Circling around me. His voice echos in my ears.

"I got out. That is all that matters. What do you want? Why are you here?" I try to contain my anger the best I can.

"I wanted to see you. I have missed you so much. You look so much stronger now. So different. Much more beautiful." He reaches out and grabs my arm. His eyes almost seem to glow white. I clench my fist with the other hand and punch forward. Where he was is now a black smoke.

"I am tired of playing your game!" I yell into the darkness. He seems to be gone now. I can hear his laugh echoing in my ears.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I sit up in bed wide eyed. It takes me a second to realize I am home. I am safe.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Damien's sleepy voice calls from beside me on the bed. He slowly sits up and touches my face. I can see the concern in his dark eyes. I can feel my body calming down a little.

"Yeah… sorry just… A bad dream. Go back to sleep." I look down at my hands. _It was so real… could it have been him… _

"You saw him didn't you?" Damien's fully awake voice questions. I slowly look up at him and nod. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. He tried but I tried to hit him. He got away." I smile a little. He gently runs his hand through my hair and presses his forehead against mine.

"Who am I shooting?!" Warfstache's voice yells from the doorway. I look over and see him standing there with a revolver and his pink boxers. He looks half asleep with his hair all a mess. I laugh a little.

"It was just a bad dream Warf. Go back to sleep." I say with a smile. He slowly nods and lowers his gun. His footsteps echo back to his room.

"Get some more rest if you can. We have another meeting tomorrow." Damien pulls me back down into his arms as I close my eyes. Laying my head on his chest I hear nothing. No heartbeat. But he feels very warm. He feels like home.

_That's right. These two weeks have really flown by. I wonder if more people are going to be at the meeting this time. What are they going to be like. _My mind wanders as I fall asleep.

The next morning I feel around the bed but I am only greeted by a cold, empty spot. I slowly open my eyes and see that Damien is gone. I shiver a little and slowly sit up with a yawn. Looking around the bedroom the sun is shining and illuminating it. There is a dresser across from the bed. I get up and go to open it. I gently pull out a simple blue dress that goes to my knees. I walk into the bathroom to get ready and after a few minutes I walk out wearing the dress with silver shoes. I can smell breakfast being made from down in our kitchen. I walk down the stairs and see Damien standing there lightly humming to himself. He seems to be shaking a little while red and blue is coming off of him. He is in his usual suit.

_He is usually better when I am with him. _I think to myself as I walk forward. I wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his back. I can feel him jump a little in surprise.

"Oh good morning Alex." He turns around and pulls me into a hug. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling. Our relationship has been improving little by little, but I try not to push him too far. I can feel his hand run through my hair. The light sizzle of bacon grease is the only sound in the house right now.

"Is Warf still asleep?" I question and look up at him. His eyes are closed as he nods. I slowly stretch up and kiss his cheek his eyes fly open and look into mine. "Sorry. I should have asked." I glance away.

"No it is alright." I can hear his voice stutter. Glancing back at him I can see his face starting to blush. His hand goes to my chin and tilts ny face up to him. His dark eyes are not leaving mine.

"Good morning. Something smells amazing." Warfstache's voice comes from behind us in the doorway. Turning, I see him standing there wearing his tan pants and a pink shirt. We pull away from each other. Damien goes back to concentrating on his cooking.

"Good morning Warf. Did you sleep well?" I ask trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Yes. Did you sleep any better?" He questions as he sits down at on of the stools under an island. I walk over to our coffee maker and spoon a few grounds of coffee into the maker.

"Yes. I just had a bad dream…" I turn back around to watch Warf.

"I am sorry to hear that." Something seems to be on his mind.

"Are you okay? Did you sleep well?" I question and lean forward onto the counter. He does not look up at me. "Hey. What's wrong Warf?" I ask and walk around to beside him.

"I ah… I wanted to tell you guys something. Something about myself…" His voice seems to be shaking. I gently place my hand on his shoulder and he looks up at me.

"You can tell us anything Wil." Damien glaces over from his cooking. I watch as Warf slowly takes a breath.

"I have known for a while and I wanted to tell you guys… I am Pansexual… I like guys and girls… and everyone in between." He closes his eyes almost like he is expecting us to yell at him.

"Warf that is great. Thank you for telling us." I say with a smile. He slowly opens his eyes. I hug him tightly and can feel his body relax. "We accept you and still love you." I can feel him hug me back.

"Thank you. I was so scared…" He lays his head on my shoulder.

"Why were you scared? This is not the old times." Damien questions as he plates the food.

"I do not know… I just… I guess it is a little silly." I can feel him smile. After another few seconds he pulls away. "That is enough of that. Let's eat!" And with that we start to eat the amazing meal before us.

Not long later we find ourselves back at the meeting room. Everyone seems to be there that was there last time. Although there are a few new faces that I do not recognize.

There is a man wearing black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a yellow "B" on the front of it. He is talking to Google… or I think it is Google. He is wearing a red shirt. Now looking around the room again I notice that there are three more Googles. Looking the same but wearing blue, yellow, and green shirts. I shake my head in confusion. There is a man standing with Dr. Iplier wearing a dark grey sweatshirt and black slacks. He looks a lot like Dr. Iplier. The last new face is interesting. They are wearing what looks like a blue skirt and a white button up shirt. They seem to have both masculine and feminine features. Their hair is also different than the rest. It is short on the sides and very long on top with bright red colors.

Damien walks up to the head of the table and pulls out some papers out of a bag. He sets them on the table and everyone in the room gets quiet. I walk up beside him and Warf goes to the other side of the table.

"I am glad to see some new faces here today. We should start by introducing ourselves." He motions over to red Google and the other man.

"This is Bing. He found me recently. I also had an upgrade since the last time I was here." Red says and motions around to the other Googles standing around. The Googles do not seem to be glitching anymore.

"Ah suh dudes." Bing says and gives us a peace sign.

"My name is Dr. Plier. I am a therapist." The man with the sweater says with a smile that crinkles his eyes. All eyes turn over to the one wearing the skirt.

"H-hello. I am Yanderiplier, or you can call me Yan-chan." Yan shifts a little. The voice is deep but also feminine. Yan looks over at me and smiles a little.

"Thank you. We are glad to have everyone here today. Please take your seats." Damien says and motions outwards for everyone to sit. I take a seat next to him. "Now today I would like to start by asking if anyone has heard anything about the channel? If our efforts were a success?"

"According to my searches it was a great success… although the viewers do not seem to quite understand it all." Blue shirt Google says and places his hands together on the table in front of him. Damien nods and writes something down.

"Do we have any ideas on what we should do next?" Damien asks as he looks back up.

"Well from what I hear, he is getting ready to be working on some kind of big project in Texas. Maybe we should go there?" Doctor Iplier says and leans back in his chair.

"I do not think we should all go. He would suspect something was up if we did." Warf comments and looks over at me. Damien glances over at me as well. "What do you think Alex?"

"I… I think us three should go…" _I do not really want to see him in person but… but it would be good to see what he is doing._ I look down at my hands. Damien places a hand on my thigh comfortingly. It still sends electricity running up my body.

"You do not have to come if you do not want to see him." Damien comments comfortingly. I take a deep breath.

"No. We should go. We know him the best." I say with determination. Doctor Plier raises his hand to talk. "Yes, what is it?"

"What are you to him? Well to Mark? What makes you need to go and investigate?" He questions, not with anger but with curiosity.

"I used to work for him… before all of this. I know him more than anyone else in this room." I look over at Damien. His hand is still on my leg. He nods and goes back to talking about a few other things. My thoughts are distracted by what Mark is up to, and the fact that during the entire meeting Damien's hand does not leave my leg.

"Okay everyone. It is decided that Will, Alex, and I will be leaving for Texas to find Mark." He almost spits out his name. I can see a flare of red pass through him as he says it as well. "Google you will be in charge during the meetings we are not here. Keep us updated if anyone else shows up." His hand leaves my leg as he stands up and organizes his papers. Everyone else starts to get up and leave. Yan walks up to me as I stand up.

"H-hello. Alex right?" Yan questions and looks down at their hands.

"Yes, and you are Yan-chan. How can I help you?" I ask as she looks back up at me.

"Are… are you like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I am transgender." Yan shifts their weight between their feet.

"Kind of." I say with a reassuring smile. "I am Genderfluid. I prefer they and them pronouns. Do you prefer she?" I question. She nods and hugs me.

"Thank you! I think we are going to be great friends!" She exclaims and hugs me tighter. She is very strong.

"Careful. They are taken." Damien comments beside me with a small laugh.

"Oh no. Don't worry." Yan pulls away with a smile. Something seems to change in her eyes. "I only like senpai that way." Her eyes seem to take on a slight red tint to them. "Any ways! See you guys later." She practically bounces out of the room.

"She seems… interesting." Warf comments with a small chuckle.

"We should get going." Damien says as we leave the building.

A lot of hours pass as we make our way home and make the long journey to Austin, Texas. The flight there is shorter and easier for me than the last one. For Damien it was hard, but I helped him the best I could.

"So any ideas where he is?" Damien asks as we sit down in our hotel room. Warf jumps onto the bed and lounges back.

"Just give me a little bit and I can find him." I say and sit on the other bed. I close my eyes. "It is the same way I found Warf and you. I am connected to you guys." I concentrate on the blackness.

There seems to be something pulling me. Almost like it is inviting me. It feels familiar. It feels evil. It has to be him. It has to be Mark. I can hear his faint voice talking. Something about a museum. I hear another voice. A voice that sounds like what the voice from the house sounded like. I follow the sounds and see a light. It looks like he is outside of a museum. I manage to see some landmarks. The other "Mark" looks at me. Directly at me. It feels almost like that is what is pulling me towards this place.

_Come to this place, Alex. He will not be able to see you or the others. _The same voice from the manor echoes in my head. It sounds almost soothing. Almost… inviting.

I open my eyes and sit up. Looking around, Damien and Warf are staring at me. I take a deep breath and stand up.

"We need to get going. I know where they are." My head spins a little as I stand up. I wobble a little as Damien helps me stabilize by putting an arm around my waist.

"Did you see him?" Damien questions and keeps his arm around me. Nodding slowly I lean on him.

"I did… there are others with him, but…" _I should tell them. _"There was someone else I saw… it is the same one who helped me out of the house." Warf stops reaching for the door and turns.

"What do you mean?" Warf questions with a raised eyebrow. "Who else was at the house?" Damien is also staring in confusion.

"When I was stuck in the manor I thought I was alone. One day a voice came… he helped me out of the house. He said that he was some kind of creator." I shake my head to clear the memories. "He is there. I recognized his voice. That is all I really know…" Trailing off the men nod and walk outside where a car is waiting for us.

"Well tell us where we are going and we will get there." Damien says as he opens the door for me.

"It is some kind of museum. That is all I know."

After around thirty minutes of driving around we finally pull into an empty parking lot. The building in front of us is huge. The front entryway is completely glass. Looking inside, there is movement. There are some security guards patrolling around the hallways. Then there is something else. A figure is standing in front of the building. They are wearing all black and have some kind of bag on their side. I cannot see their face. There is a strange noise that sounds as the new figure seems to almost fly up into the air.

"Should we follow them?" Warf asks as we wait.

"I think we should wait and see what happens. They have to come out somewhere." I comment and keep my eyes open for anything to happen.

There is movement a few seconds later on the top of the building. There is another figure in all black but I know exactly who it is. It is Mark. He seems to be looking in from the top. There is a loud shattering noise as Mark disappears into the building. Somehow the guards do not seem to notice the ear splitting noise.

We sit in silence for another ten minutes or so. Suddenly there are alarms going off and red flashes of light. The duo must have set off the alarms. I nod to the boys and we get out of the car.

_If Mark and that other person comes out this way we have to follow them. _I think to myself as there is movement at one of the side exit doors.

The door flies open. Mark and the other figure run out of there in a hurry. Mark has his black mask off now. The duo jumps behind a small wall almost like they are protecting themselves. The sound of police sirens sound in the distance. Standing up Mark says something to the figure.

All of a sudden we are in a field. The sound of sirens is still in the distance. The sound of bugs is also very loud in our ears. There seems to be some kind of light illuminating the field in front of us. Even though we are clearly in the open, Mark and the stranger do not seem to see us.

"We have to get away from the police… but how?" Mark asks the person in front of him. "We need like some kind of vehicle. Hmmm." I can feel my anger rising as I watch him.

_This jumping around reminds me a lot of the manor…_

"Woah!? Awesome." My attention is brought back to them. Behind them now is a red Jeep of some sort and a Helicopter. I blink a few times.

_That was not there before…_ _How in the world…_ I am very confused but watch as the new stranger points at the Helicopter. _How are we going to follow them._ I look over at Damien and Warf. _Unless… _Warf nods at me understanding. Before I can make another move I can hear Mark yell.

"Well why did you pick a Helicopter-" Suddenly again the area changes. I am suddenly in a prison. "-IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO FLY IT." The sound of a buzzer fills my ears. Mark is now wearing a black and white striped hat and matching prison clothes. Looking around I see other prisoners. Some of them are looking in my direction. I look down at my body and see that I am also wearing prison clothes.

_Can they see me?_ I glance behind me and Damien and Warfstache are gone. I can feel panic start to rise up in my chest. _I just have to see if I can find them…_

"Well well well. What do we have here?" The loud southern voice of a man rings out. I look over and am met with none other than…

_Detective Abraham?! What is going on?_ Abe picks up some kind of box. Looking closer it seems to be… emanating something. It is dark. _Is that what is causing all of this? _

"Ah that is mine I would like to keep th-" Mark tries to grab the strange box. A guard reaches forward and grabs Mark and pulls him back. The guard… he looks a lot like Chef from back in the manor. Mark looks around the room we are in as the Warden yells some rules. His eyes meet mine for a second and he keeps looking around.

_Can he see me? _I wonder and walk around a little. Some of the other inmates watch me.

"Come on partner. We need to figure this out. What should we do? Should we rally the prisoners or talk with that guard over there?" Mark asks the person in front of him. It is the same person who was helping him at the museum. I still cannot really distinguish what they look like.

The person seems to say something but I cannot quite make out what is said.

_I need to find Damien and Warfstache. I hope they are okay. _My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a loud crashing noise. There is a hole in the wall and Mark is nowhere to be seen.

"Break out? Of this place?" The sound of a man's voice seems to sing. The lights dim down and a spotlight goes to a man wearing a white shirt and prison pants. He jumps off of the table. His black hair is messy but slicked back. I cannot quite place his accent. It is strange.

He starts singing to the person. As he is dancing around I can see that he has four tattoos. On one hand the word "Dark" is written and on the other hand it is "Mark". On the same arm as the "Mark" tattoo there is some kind of… map drawn out. The last tattoo is on his neck which has some kind of box. I watch this strange scene unfold in front of me.

"Well? What do youses say?" The strange man questions with a hand outstretched. The person slowly takes the hand and smiles. "Welcome to the gang! I am Yancy by the way." The man named Yancy says with a big smile.

_He must be a new ego that he made. But where is Mark…_

"Hey and yous? Who is yous?" Yancy's voice rings. He is in front of me now.

"Oh. Um. Hello. I am Alex." As I say this I can feel some kind of force pulling on me. "I know this might not make a lot of sense but here." I hand him a card that has Damien's information on it.

Suddenly a flash of white light fills my vision. As the light dies down and my vision clears I find that I am back outside of the museum. I blink a few times and watch as the same person in all black flies up into the air again.

_What is going on? Why am I back here?!_ _This is very confusing. _I look around for any indication of what is going on. Damien and Warf do not seem to be back here.

Not long later the alarms go off again and the duo runs out of the building. They seem to follow the same path they did the first time. Almost like it is the exact same thing.

We are back in the field. The sounds of bugs ring in my ears again. Looking around everything seems to be the same. The helicopter and car is there again. For some reason the person picks the helicopter again.

The sound of the buzzer rings in my ears as we appear back in the prison. The same prisoners are there, but Yancy seems to be no where in sight.

"Well what do you think?" The sound of Mark's voice interrupts my thoughts. I look over and see him talking with the new person again.

_This is all so confusing… why can I not get away from here?_ I walk around the room trying to find a way out. No such luck.

"For some reason you two seem like trustworthy people. You've got yourselves a job. Here take these smocks and get in the kitchen." The semi familiar voice of Chef rings in my ears. I watch as Mark and the person walk into the kitchen area where there seem to be other workers.

They are wearing white kitchen uniforms and cooking an assortment of food. The smell hits my nose and it smells amazing. My stomach growls a little, but I cannot stop. I follow them and do not seem to be spotted by anyone else. _Maybe… maybe only some people can see me. I still cannot tell if Mark can see me. If he can then he must be hiding it._ I can feel my anger rising up as I follow him.

"Well this is great. But I am not sure what we are exactly going to be doing here." The duo walks up to a sink where someone is standing there. Mark puts his hands on the edge of the sink next to the guy.

"Why gosh! You two are doing such a great job here! I think I will promote you two to laundry duty!" A man exclaims and throwd new clothes at Mark.

"Oh wow. Thanks!" Mark looks just as confused as I am as he gives him a thumbs up and walks away. "Okay. Well at least this is working. Not really sure what we are going to be doing now." Mark comments as he pulls on a white uniform over top of his black and white striped prison clothes. As we walk out a door, we end up right back in the back.

_This place does not make any sense. _I think to myself as we pass by some laundry workers. Mark and his partner walk back to the sink area and puts his hands on the sink just like last time. The same? man is standing there washing some laundry.

"Golly! You two have been working so hard here lately. I am so proud of you two! I will be promoting you two to cleaning duty! Starting with the warden's office." The man throws what seems to be a maid dress at Mark and the other person. "You know. There is not a day that goes by that I miss your smiling faces." He wraps an arm around Mark. "The day you two leave here is going to be the hardest day." He wipes a tear from his eye. "Now get going you two."

"Oh. Okay." Mark nods and pulls on the maid dress. "Come on partner. This is it. Finally." He opens the door that has 'Warden' written on it.

_I have to tell Damien about this. _I contain my laughter as I follow them. As we walk into the office the Warden is sitting at his desk. He looks up and smiles.

"Well well. I have heard great things from you two. I am glad that you two are settled in nicely. Seems like one of our prized inmates is helping you as well." The Warden motions over to me. I can feel a pit form in my stomach. Mark and his partner turn and look at me. Almost like they are moving in slow motion.

_He can see me. He can definitely see me. Why now. What do I do?! Do I play along?_ I can feel panic rising up in my chest. The trio is looking at me like they are wanting me to say something. "Oh um. Yeah." I manage to get out and rub the back of my head. "It is no trouble at all." I force a smile. _What is Mark thinking? _

"Yeah they are doing great." Mark smiles and turns back to the warden. Any emotions he has he is hiding them. "Now we wanted to ask you something. You see. That box over there. It is very special. It is an important heirloom to my family. It would mean a lot if I could just hold onto it." Mark pleads as his partner takes a feather duster and wipes it on the Wardens clothes. He closes his eyes in thought and smiles.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Warden yells and slams his hands on his desk. It echoes through the halls and we are now in a cell with Warden on the other side of the bars. The warden continues to yell at Mark and then picks up the box and walks off.

"Well that was a complete waste of time!" Mark yells and pulls off the maid dress. He throws it on the ground and then fixes his hair. "Now we are stuck in here." He glances at me and then looks at his partner who has been strangely quiet through all of this.

_I just have to stay calm. I cannot let my anger show. Maybe if I just play along I will find the others. _Being this close to Mark again is making my anger rise. I want to get out of the cell but do not see a way out.

"What do either of you think? What should we do?" Mark's familiar voice pulls me away from my thoughts. I look between Mark and his partner.

"I think your partner should make the decision." I comment and lean against the wall.

"Hmmm. I think I see a way out of here. We could dig our way out." Reaching into his hair, Mark pulls out what looks like a spoon. "I got second at a national digging competition. I would have gotten first, but I just was not feeling well… Anyways." He touches the ground in front of him. "Yeah I could easily get through this."

_Huh? What is that? _Something catches my eye in the corner behind the toilet. It seems to be glowing. The person points at the glowing hole. Mark turns and looks at it.

"What… that? I… I do not really know about that… I know we could get out really quickly. But it is up to you." Mark does not sound so sure about the decision. The partner points again at the hole. "Oh… okay if you are sure. Hey give me a hand." I walk over and help him move the toilet. There seems to be some kind of door behind it. Mark opens the door and a skeleton falls out.

"Are you sure about this?" I question and look at the other person. They shake their head and walks back to where we were.

"Digging it is then! Alex you stay here." Mark touches the ground with the spoon and starts digging. In no time there is a hole in the ground. "Well me first. Gironamoh!" Mark jumps down the hole and his partner follows.

_What is going on here… Why is Mark acting… normal? _I wonder and wait. Not long later Mark and his partner appear again. Mark is holding the strange box again.

"Perfect. Now. I am wanting to stick to the plan, but I am really curious. I kind of want to see what is inside this. It is getting to me. But it is up to you partner." Mark says and looks at him. The two are covered in dirt and dust. The person points at the box and nods.

"I am kind of curious as well." I comment and walk a little closer to them. Mark opens the box. He pulls out a glowing pink object. There seems to be something trapped inside it. It makes a tinkling sound.

"This is a fairy. They are very rare. They were hunted to almost is the last one. We get one wish." Mark says and gently holds the fairy.

"Hello!" A high pitched and loud voice calls.

"Shhh. be quiet." Mark insists but the fairy does not listen. The guard walks up to the cell doors.

"Trying to escape now are we? Into isolation for the three of you." As the guard grabs us there is a loud bang and all I can see is a cell. The cell is bare and the only other sound is that guard laughing echoing through the hallways. My vision starts to go black. The laughing seems to fade away as well.

Next thing I know I am right back outside the museum. I blink a few times and try to orientate myself. The person walks up and goes back up to the roof again. I wait again and watch.

_They must be coming outside again… maybe._ I wait a couple more minutes and sure enough the alarms blair and not long later the duo runs out of the museum. Everything is the same. All the same.

"Well should we take the helicopter or the car?" Mark questions as my vision focuses and we are back in that field. He glances over at me and then at his partner. The person points at the red car. "Oh yeah good idea." Mark says as we run over to the car. "Honestly I am not sure how to fly a helicopter." He opens the back of the car and runs to the front. I jump into the shotgun seat beside Mark.

"Let's get out of here." I say as Mark starts up the car and starts driving. Looking in the back, the person is struggling to stay upright.

"Alright. We need to try to outrun these people." The sound of sirens blaring can be heard as we keep going forward. A flash of light appears in front of us suddenly. It looks like there might be people standing there, but I cannot tell who they are. As suddenly as it appears it disappears. "Okay I think I have an idea." The car turns suddenly and the lights on the car go out. We stay quiet for a minute as the sound of the police drive by. "And I think we are safe. You get some rest partner. I will wake you up if anything happens." The person lays down in the back and closes their eyes. Leaving Mark and I together.

_Should I say something…._ The sounds of bugs ring in my ears. It is also starting to warm up a little. _Do I need to keep acting normal._ I wonder as I glance over at Mark.

"You get some rest too Alex." He says with a smile. It looks like a genuine smile. I still do not trust him. "I know we had some issues in the past, but I want things to change between us."

"Some issues?" I can feel my anger starting to rise up in my chest. I take a deep breath. "I will only be staying with you until I find out what you did to Damien and Warfstache. Once I find them I will leave. I will keep acting normally around whoever this person is." I say calmly and lean back a little.

"Dark and Warfstache are fine. They have their own roles in this story. Yours is to help me and my partner." Mark says and takes a deep breath.

"Who is Dark? Do you mean Damien?" I question and look out the front window. He does not answer me. I can feel myself starting to drift off to sleep.

The sound of Mark moving around wakes me up. It looks bright out again. I look down and I seem to have changed clothes to a red dress. Looking over Mark is wearing a grey suit with a red tie. He is also wearing some kind of red bib. He is holding a frying pan over some kind of portable stove.

"Good morning sleepy heads." Mark sings as his partner wakes up as well. "There were no monsters. No thieves. Nothing happened. It was a very smooth night. I made some breakfast." He hands his partner a plate as well as me.

"Thank you." I say with a smile and slowly take a bite of the sausage. I close my eyes in content.

"Now all we have to do is head back to base and we are home free." Mark starts to try to start up the car but it just makes a grinding noise. "Um…" He tries it again with the same result.

"I could try to fix it." I suggest as Mark shakes his turns to his partner.

"That is up to our partner here. I mean the base is not too far away from here. We just… have to walk through the forest. Or we could stay here and try to fix the car. I have seen." He looks down at his hand as he starts to count something in his head. "I have seen at least one YouTube video about an engine." Mark says with a small smile. The person points at the engine and nods.

"Okay let's see what we can do." I comment and step out of the car. Mark follows me and opens the hood of the car. I look over as well. He closes it a little and then opens it again.

"Uhm… come here partner." The person gets out of the car and walks around to the front.

"Something does not sound right…" The sound of rumbling erupts from below us. A loud crack sounds as the ground gives out below us. We fall down and hit the ground hard. As the dust settles down I slowly stand up. Looking up there is a hole in the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Mark's voice calls. He sounds a little hurt. I look down at my dress which is now completely covered in dirt. The person stands up slowly. There is another strange noise. Almost like the sound of a rockslide. A shadow casts across the ground.

"Mark look out!" I yell as a giant round rock rolls down and almost hits him. Mark screams and runs. The sound of a whip cracking echos through the caverns.

"Was that you screaming? Are you two okay?" A deep and smooth voice asks. Looking over I see a man standing there wearing what looks like something straight out of an adventure movie.

"Yeah. Just a little spooked." I say and help the partner stand up. The box that we had is broken open. Laying on the ground is some kind of crystal idol in the shape of a monkey.

"What is this? It looks like it belongs in a museum." The man questions and picks up the idol. "You did not steal this did you?" He questions and we shake our heads. "Good. You two look like fellow adventures. Would you two like to join me? Figure out where this thing goes."

"I leave those decisions to my friend here." I motion to the person. The man seems to be fixated on me. I turn and look at the person who gives a thumbs up.

"Sounds good. I am not entirely sure where this goes, but there are plenty of monkey paintings all over this cave." He hands the idol to my friend. "Keep an eye on that, but be careful. It could be cursed. Do not look into its eyes for too long." He walks down a cavern and we follow him. My outfit seems to have changed again. I am now wearing something similar to the man. He turns around to face us as he walks. "The name's Illinois by the way. And yes. I am single." He winks at us.

"I am Alex and I am taken." I say with a small smile.

"I am married to the job though. None of my partners last very long." He says with a small frown. As he is walking there is suddenly a blade that almost hits him.

"Be careful." I call after him as we just barely miss the traps.

"Oh do not worry about these. If you keep going at a leisurely pace the traps seem to not hit you. I think it counts for people just running around in a panic." Illinois comments and turns back around calmly. None of the traps seem to hit us.

"That is interesting." I put my hands in my pockets as we walk together.

"Looks like we are here." We walk into an open area where there is a pedestal which seems to be missing something. "Here hand me the idol please." Illinois reaches out his hand towards my friend. "What are you waiting for?" They slowly nod and hand it to him.

"How do you know that it goes here?" I question as he puts the idol on the pedestal.

"It is a hunch." Illinois comments as the idol begins to glow. I cover my eyes and wait for the light to die down. After a few seconds it does and I lower my arm. We are no longer in the cave. We are now outside of some kind of golden temple. There are monkeys all around the open field.

"What is going on?" I question as a monkey walks up to us. He hands Illinois and my partner something. I cannot quite make out what it is.

"This must be monkey heaven… I have been to a lot of heavens in the past but never monkey." Illinois's smooth voice echoes through the strange realm. A bright light envelopes us again just like before. Once the light dies down again we are back in the cave.

"That was.." I start to say.

"That was strange. We got some kind of rock and a banana." Illinois says as he tosses the rock to the person. "Well I am going to get going. Maybe one day our paths will cross. And I am sorry if you fell in love with me. They always do." Illinois winks and walks down another path.

"Partner you stay here I will be right back." I say and run after Illinois. _I probably do not have much longer till we go back to the museum. _"Hold on Illinois. Here!" I reach into my bag and pull out a card. "Take this. Meet us here. If you have any questions feel free to call us."

"Okay. Thank you Alex. It was nice to meet you. Whoever you are engaged to must be a lucky person." He winks and takes the card. "See you around." My vision fads as he walks away.

I find myself outside of the museum again. I take a deep breath and look around. _I should try to find a way inside at some point. But I am not sure how. _Yet again the person goes up to the top of the building. Yet again a few minutes later the alarms go off. Mark and his partner run out of the building. They run across the sidewalk. Sure enough not long later we find ourselves in the field. Everything seems the same. The partner even chooses the car again. We get into the car and hide again.

"And we are safe. Get some rest you two." Mark says as the person in the back falls asleep. Mark pulls out a piece of paper and looks it over. "You are doing good Alex. Just keep it up. Try to get into the building if you can next time. I think we will be going a different way next time." He keeps looking over the paper as he says this.

"Okay... " I turn away from him and look out the window. There seems to be nothing in the darkness. The feeling of his hand appears on my side. I pull away from him. "Do not touch me." I growl a little. The feeling goes away. "Like I said. I am only here to find the others. Nothing else." I close my eyes again and slowly fall asleep.

"Good morning sleepy heads." Mark announces as I slowly wake up. I am wearing that dress again. Mark tries to start up the car again. The car does not start. "Well. We have two options we could walk to base or stay here and try to fix the engine?" The person points at the woods.

"Sounds like a plan." I say with a smile and get out of the car.

"The base is not too far away. Just follow me." We follow Mark through the woods. It gets quiet. Too quiet.

_Something does not feel right. What is going on here?_ I wonder as we make it to an opening. The sounds of planes going overhead fills my ears.

"What the? What is going on?" The sounds of bombs dropping gets closer to us. A loud bang and a flash of light emanates from somewhere beside us. Next thing I know I am on the ground. There is a loud ringing noise in my ears.

"Hey are you two okay?" Mark asks as he helps up his partner. I wince and stand up.

"Yeah I think so. What about you?" I ask and barely manage to keep myself upright. Mark walks over and helps me stand.

"Let's keep going." A strange noise comes from behind us. Almost like a growl. I turn and see some kind of strange human. They look like they are dead. Their skin is falling off of them. One of the creatures gets too close to the partner. He grabs their arm. "RUN!" Mark yells as he takes a rock and hits the strange creature. I keep up with Mark as we make it into a building. He blocks off the entrance.

"Are you okay partner?" I ask the person who is holding their arm. They let out a cough.

"Huh? Are you okay? Are you sick? Are you getting sick? Do I need to get you medicine because I will get you medicine!" Mark babble on. I lean against the wall trying to keep myself upright.

_I must have injured myself when I fell._ I look myself over as Mark keeps babbling. I look up and watch as the partner holds out their hand to stop him. He shows his arm. There seems to be a nasty bite mark.

"Oh no… no. Just leave. Get away from here. I am so sorry." Mark starts yelling as the person slowly walks out of the small building. I watch them slowly walk away.

"What should we do?" I ask and look around our small building. My vision starts to get bright again. _Here we go again._

I find myself right outside the building again. I look around the building trying to find a way into the place. I watch as the person goes up to the top of the building. I walk forward towards the entrance.

_Maybe this will work._ I wonder as I touch the doorknob. The doorknob turns and the door opens. _Why did they not just try the front door? _I let out a small chuckle as I walk through. There are beautiful paintings all over the walls. They are very colorful. I look down and I am wearing the same kind of outfit that Mark and his partner have been wearing.

I hear the sound of Mark yelling and a loud glass shattering sound echoes through the building. The sound of his voice echoes down to where I am. I can see them at some kind of overhang. The sound of footsteps appear from down a hallway. Hiding behind a pillar I watch as a brown haired man walks past my hiding spot. He is wearing a security guard uniform. I can hear Mark talking again. I sneak past the guard and make my way to where I heard the talking.

"This is it. We finally made it." Mark says in amazement. They open the doors to some kind of room. The only thing in the room is a pedestal with the strange box in the center. Mark walks up to the box. It is encased in glass. "This is what we have been working for all these years." He touches the glass and throws it off to the side.

_I should not say anything yet._ I watch as red lights start flashing and an alarm goes off.

"Well we have two options. We could go into this sewer that just so happens to be underneath here... " Mark pauses for a second. "Not sure why we did not go this way the first time… Or we could go out." Mark reaches into his bag and pulls out a flintlock gun and a a bomb. "GUNS BLAZING!" Mark smiles wickedly.

_He is holding a bomb…_ I watch him warily. The partner points at the sewer.

"Well you are no fun." Mark tosses the gun and the bomb to the side. "Here help me partner." Mark pulls up the lid to the sewer with a lot of struggle. He finally manages to get it off. "Well thanks for the help." He wipes his hands on his pants. "After me!" He jumps down the sewer drain. His partner follows.

_I guess here we go. _I look down into the hole and see pitch black darkness. I jump in and close my eyes. As I land I look around. Mark is dusting off his black pants.

"Well here we are. Why did you pick the sewer. It is gross and disgusting." He pulls out a flashlight and turns it on. It illuminates the small room we are in. The ground and walls are concrete. The room is filled with pipes that are labeled disgusting labels. And the smell. I cannot begin to describe the awful smell.

"Hey I think they went down here." A man's voice calls from somewhere above us.

"Hide." Mark whispers and jumps into a barrel beside him. I pull his partner to the side in a corner. Glancing out I can see two figures walking down. They are wearing security guard uniforms. The same kind as at the museum.

"See I told them that putting a sewer entrance right below the most secure room in the museum was a terrible idea." The same voice as before says as they walk down to the bottom of the stairs. They have guns. The one that just talked has glasses and brown curly hair. He is heavier set and is looking around the room. I look over at the barrel wondering if Mark is okay.

"You know you are right. But they don't listen to us." The second man says and lazily drops his gun a little. He is skinnier and looks to be bald. They are both wearing hats so I cannot quite tell.

"Well if we want to find them we should split up." The first guard says. The flashlight beam hits where we are. I pull the person back a little as the beam passes by us.

"That's a great idea!" The second man exclaims. "You always have the best ideas." He points his gun and flashlight at the first guard.

"No no. I am just thinking like you. It sounds like something you would say." He smiles and points his gun right back at him. The laugh a little and start walking in opposite directions. Once they are gone Mark pulls himself out of the barrel. He is covered in gunk and grime now.

"Next time you are getting in that." Mark grumbles and pulls out a piece of paper. "It looks like we are…" the paper is completely ruined and falling apart. "Oh… um well it should not be top hard to get out of here. Let's see…" Mark walks down a hallway and we follow him.

"This place…" _I can feel something… something evil. Lurking around each corner. But I can also feel something familiar… is Damien nearby?_ I wonder as we walk. The sounds of screaming can be heard down a corridor.

"Hide." Mark yells as he jumps into a pile of trash bags. His partner and I go to either side of the entryway where we can be still hidden. A security guard runs down the corridor in front of us the sickening sound of bones crushing is heard as the scream immediately stops.

_That… _I am in absolute shock. _This place is dangerous. _Mark jumps out of the pile of trash.

"You wanted me to do that didn't you." I try to hold back a small laugh. "Well can you hand me that rag behind you partner?" Mark asks as the person turns away. Almost in a blink of an eye Mark is in his suit again. I look down and I am back in my red dress with a black scarf. "Thanks buddy. Now whatever that guy was running from it can't be that bad." The sound of a loud belch echoes through the tunnels. "Or at least it did not sound that close…"

_This is insane… we have to be careful. _We stop at a split in the path.

"Well it looks like we have two options here. We can go down the Dark tunnel where that security guard just came out of… and then died…. Or we could go down the light tunnel where there seems to be an exit. Well what do you think?" Mark questions looking at the partner. I glance down the dark tunnel.

_I can feel him. He is close by. He must be that way. _I look at our partner waiting for an answer. They point at the light tunnel.

"Good! For a second there I thought you were going to choose the dark tunnel." Mark says with a big sigh. We start walking down the tunnel. "And would you look at that. It looks like an exit." All of a sudden Mark is gone from our view. Looking down where there was ground is now air. Our partner falls towards the water below us. I unfurl my wings and try to keep up in the air but something seems to drag me down straight to the water. Bracing myself for pain as I hit the water nothing seems to happen.

Something seems off now… it looks almost like… almost like we are made of yarn and the world around us seems flat. _What is going on here? _Mark helps me up onto a piece of wood.

"Are you two okay?" Mark asks as he looks around. The sewer seems to be nowhere in sight. We are in the middle of the ocean.

"Yeah… what is going on? How did we get here?" I look down at my dress that is now completely soaked in salt water.

"Well… I am not sure… we could try to swim to shore or… or we could wait for rescue…" we turn and look at the person. "It is up to you partner." They motion at the makeshift raft as if to say to stay here.

"Well… I could see if I can find help." I look up to the sky and start to move. Before I can let my wings out there is a loud crash. Where Mark was standing is now an anchor.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" A thick accent calls down to us. The raft shakes as a giant of a man hops onto our small board. He is dressed in pirate gear and has a thick black beard. He is holding the box that Mark was holding. His face looks very close to Mark's even though it is scarred. "You two are coming with me." The man grabs us in each hand and lifts us onto some kind of ship. As we get on the ship the strange scene of everything being flat is gone.

_He is huge!_ Looking down at his legs where his feet should be are logs. Thick logs. He towers above us a good 3 or 4 feet.

"Now do either of you know anything about this box here?" He looks between us. The person beside me nods their head. I shake my head. I can't say anything. "Well. You know too much. Men! Load them into the cannon!" He yells and a group of people grab my partner and shuffle him to a cannon. My eyes get huge as they shoot him into the ocean. I run to the side of the boat and see their body disappear into the distance. A hand grabs my shoulder and turns me around. I am now face to face with this person. "Well what about you?"

"N-no sir." I manage to get out. His expression changes from anger to joy in an instant.

"Smart choice. The name is Captain Magnum." As he says this, I can feel the familiar pull. I reach into my pocket and pull out a card.

_He must be another one. _"Here take this." He takes the card as I feel myself slip away.

Blinking a few times I find myself back outside of the museum. I make my way inside again.

All is the same.

The same sounds.

The same path.

This all seems so redundant.

Like we are just going in circles with no way out.

Not long later we find ourselves on the raft again.

"Well what should we do?" Mark asks and looks around the ocean. The person points to somewhere off in the distance. "Okay. Lets try rowing then." Mark pulls out an oar from somewhere.

The sky turns dark and lightning strikes the raised oar. Mark is burned a little and a wave hits our raft. The raft topples and we hit the water. I try to swim the best I can but the current pulls me along too hard to fight. I try to keep up with Mark and the person but there is no use. The sound of roaring waves fills my ears. Next thing I see is a rock. My vision goes black as I hit the rock.

I come to on some kind of beach. The sun is hitting me in the face. The sounds of bugs and seagulls fill my ears. The crisp salty air fills my nose. I slowly stand up and see Mark carrying the person.

"Hey buddy. It's okay. We made it." He says reassuringly as the person starts to move. "That was some storm." He adds as I make my way up to them. His white button up shirt is full of burn holes and his pants are ripped at the knees. I look down at my own dress that is ripped as well. There is a slit up my leg.

"What should we do?" I ask and lean against a tree.

"Well in survival situations we should do one of two things. We should find shelter and build a sign. Just don't know which one we should do first… what do you think partner?" Mark questions and looks at them. They point at some sticks.

"Sign it is then." I say with a small smile. _I am getting tired of this. _

"Help me look for things to build a sign with." Mark starts picking up some sticks. They walk around and find something in the grass. They pick it up and show Mark. "Huh what is that? It kind of looks… wait!" A bright light surrounds him and he is suddenly gone. Lights surround us and we are in darkness.

"Hello humans." A voice calls from the darkness. The voice sounds… familiar almost. Like I know it from somewhere.

"They have found the key." Another voice calls from the darkness. A faint glow comes from farther away. Concentrating I can see two figures standing there. They look to be the same height.

"What this?" Mark questions and hold up the strange object that the person found.

"No. That is a communication device. You found the box." The first voice says. For some reason I feel a wave of sadness wash over me as he talks.

"It is an important box. Please give it back to us." The second voice pleads.

"Um. Yeah sure." The box disappears from Mark's hands. "What is it?"

"Thank you brave human. You gave up the single most important piece of technology that could have spurred the movement of your civilization. Instead you choose to live in the darkness. We commend you for that." The first voice says.

"Woah woah. Um." Mark starts to say but he is interrupted.

"No no. No need to thank us. What is your name so we can remember you forever?" The second voice asks.

"Um wait."

"Thank you Um Wait. Your memories will now be erased. Good bye." As the voices say this together in unison Mark and his partner disappear.

_Wait why am I still here. _One of the figures walks up to me. I take a step back. _Come on. Hurry. Send me back to the museum._

"Hello Jesamine. It is good to see you again." The figure becomes clear as he reaches out to touch me. He looks human. He has pale skin and blonde hair with dark brown eyes. I find myself unable to pull away from his touch. It feels… familiar.

"My name is not Jesamine… it is Alex." I say warily and watch him. _Why am I not going back to the museum?_

"Ah. You chose another name in this life. Interesting." I can see the pain in his eyes.

"You are not making any sense." I am not scared anymore. "Who are you?"

"Let's just say I am an old friend of yours." He says with a small smile. "I am glad to have met you this time. Till we meet again-" My vision goes black and there is ringing in my ears. I cannot quite make out what he said in the last part but it sounds like he said my love.

I blink a few times. I am now in a field and not at the entrance of the museum. Mark is wearing the prisoner uniform. He is holding a gun pointed at his partner and some kind of grenade launcher pointed another man. He looks like one of the security guards. The man is pointing a gun at Mark and the person.

_What is going on here?! What did I miss? _I hold up my hands in defense. The person opens the box. The guy shoots his gun at them, but things seem to go in slow motion. A strange sound fills my ears. Almost like the sound of a tape rewinding.

"Now now. That's enough of that." The all too familiar voice of Warfstache fills my ears. I try no to cry out. He is sitting in a chair in front the person and beside a camera. "You were almost late to your interview. That is the thing I hate most is people showing up late or too early!" He throws up his hands. "And you are on the verge of doing them both."

Warf keeps talking to the person. Asking questions like in an interview. I am so happy to see him. I try to contain my joy. I am standing behind the person's chair. He glances up at me and winks. He is wearing an… interesting outfit. He has a pink bowtie as always, long sleeve button up yellow shirt, and rainbow suspenders which are attached to underwear which say "I 3 you" on them. Behind him is a tv with static on it. The room is lit up by pink and blue lights.

"Did you bring that bug in from the cave?" The sound of his voice and gun shots fill my ears. Warf is pointing a gun at the person. "Don't move. It is on your face." He pulls back the hammer on the gun.

"What do you think you are doing?!" A voice yells. A semi familiar woman's voice calls from off to the side. She grabs his arm. "My office now!" She yells at him as he stands up.

"I ah oh. Well if you need me here." Warf sets down a dinner bell on his chair. The woman walks off to the side. "If you need me just ring that bell and I will be notified."

"Now!" She yells again.

"Coming." Warf says as he walks up to her. He looks sad. "Am I fired?"

"We will see." She says as she pulls him into the office. I look around the studio. I walk up ti the door and am met with Warf. He pulls me into a hug and I immediately relax.

"There you are Alex! I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" He hugs me tighter.

"Yes I am fine. I am so glad I found you. Have you seen Damien yet?" I can feel that pull again.

"No not yet. I think the adventure is almost over. When you find him meet back at the hotel room." Warf says as I watch him disappear.

I am outside of the museum again.

Just as before everything is the same.

But this time I can feel that this is the end.

Not long later we find ourselves at the crossroads between the dark and light tunnel. The person points at the dark tunnel.

"Oh yeah. Of course. This tunnel. With all the screaming and death…" Mark slowly leads the way. We make it down the path. He turns on the flashlight again. We are on a catwalk above some kind of green liquid.

"Lovely." I comment as my skin crawls. We walk across and Mark stops suddenly.

"How about me split up?" Mark asks excitedly. "We could cover more ground that way. What do you think?" The person shakes their head. Mark pouts a little but keeps walking.

_That would have been a terrible idea. Splitting up now… _We keep walking there are more and more sounds of screams and horrible crunching noises. We walk up to another split. There is a room that has a sickly red glow to it.

"Perfect. We could split up here. Meet back here in 10 minutes and it will fine." They shake their head again. "You are no fun! I want to go into the room." Mark whines and keeps walking.

_Why does he want to split off so badly? This area is not safe. _We keep walking.

There is a narrow hallway that we have to squeeze through. The sound of rocks tumbling erupts in our ears. Mark jumps a few feet away. Where he was standing is now a pile of rocks.

"That was close are you okay?" I call to him and he nods.

"Yeah but now it looks like we really do need to split up." Mark says with a wicked smile. I start to reach for the person but they walk forward and somehow manage to destroy the rocks. A fine dust fills the air as they do this. Mark coughs a few times as the dust goes away.

"Oh… well good job. I guess." His hair is covered in a small layer of dust.

"Let's just keep going." The farther we walk the more sinister the feeling is. We keep walking. There is another catwalk. As Mark walks onto it there is a loud creaking noise. The sound of metal breaking rings through the cavern. Looking down there is only darkness. In front of us is an 8 foot section of missing catwalk.

"Oh no… well you two turn around and I will keep going this wa-" Before Mark can finish his thought the person takes a running leap and jumps over the 8 foot hole. Mark glance over at me. While the person is looking away I easily fly over to them.

"Let's keep going." I say with a smile. Mark seems really upset.

As we keep walking there is a new noise outside of the constant dripping. It sounds like chanting. We turn a corner and see flyers hanging on the wall. The flyers say things like "We are Evil. We Will Kill You" and "Join the Sewer Cult Today!".

"This seems really weird… I guess l let's keep going." Mark says as we walk into a room. It is lit up by candles making crazy shapes and shadows dance on the walls. The chanting seems to be getting louder. We walk up to a sign. "Well well well. Would you look at that? Looks like we have to split up after all." Mark says in a sing song voice that I have not heard since the manor. "The sign says we have to."

There is a sign that says only one person can walk down this tunnel or else it will collapse. The person nods. I am not sure if it is such a good idea.

"Great! We will meet back up in 5 minutes. Right back here. I will go this way." He points his flashlight down the tunnel. "And you go back the way we came." Mark says excitedly. His partner turns around and starts to walk away. I turn to follow them.

I stop in my tracks as I hear the sound of a flashlight hitting the ground. Turning, we both see that Mark is gone.

"Let's keep going this way." I suggest and turn back around. We are met by a hallway. "What is this place?" A buzzing sound comes from the person's pocket. They pull out their phone and read something. It is quiet aside from a loud high pitched sound in our ears.

We keep walking down the long hallway. Suddenly I am met with the picture of Chef. His eyes are marked out with some kind of black paint. At the sight of him my memories start flooding back. We keep walking. Next is a picture of Ben with that same black paint. I can still hear his voice. I try to keep myself from shaking. Next we are met by the Detective. Then William's face who instead of the black paint has a pink mustache drawn. The paint on all the pictures seem fresh. Although I do not see mine or Celine's picture anywhere.

At the very end is him. The sight of him wearing that robe. That wicked smile. It almost makes me lose my anger completely. Anger mixed with anxiety. I watch as the picture falls apart in front of us.

"Same snake. Different skin." My heart skips a beat. The sound of Damien's melodic voice echoes. There he is standing there in front of us. He is wearing a white suit with a black undershirt and a red tie. He looks beautiful. "Always spinning his yarns. His webs. His lies." I watch as he glitches a little. Waves of red is coming off of him. "I always thought you were trapped in his games, perpetually plunging down the rabbit holes of his stories." The glitches get worse the more he talks about him. "Helpless. Lost. I know the feeling." His body splits apart into different pieces as he says the last part. He starts walking a little. "Perhaps I'm the crazy one." He seems to split apart into multiple bodies with a bright wave of red.

_He has never gotten this bad before… _

"Perhaps we've met a hundred times already and you simply don't remember it. Perhaps you are tired of me repeating myself over and over and over and over and over and over AGAIN." Everytime he says over another entity comes off of him. He gets angrier with every word. He stops in front of a table with a single wine glass. "Maybe you just miss my pretty face." His smile is dark. His eyes seem to disappear. "It doesn't matter." He stops and calms himself down as he puts his hands behind his back. "People like you only want one thing and it's disgusting." Another entity radiates off of him and screams as another wave of red flies off of him.

"You want answers." He leans in and touches the glass. "Well.." He picks it up and toasts it towards us. "Games were always his" his face changes to Mark's for a split second "forte." His face changes back like nothing happened. Damien takes a sip of the liquid. "But allow me this one moment of self indulgence." He sets the glass down not taking his eyes off of ours.

"So much trouble all for something so small." The scene seems to change and we are now back in the prison where the warden's office was. Damien is sitting on the desk holding the box. Looking at it with curiosity. He glitches and is now sitting in the chair staring at us. "And thank you Alex for bringing this to me safely." Damien motions for me to come over to him.

"It was my pleasure." I smile and walk around to behind him. He touches my hair gently and leaves a white rose in my hair. Up close I notice he has a ring on his right hand. I smile a little as we turn our attention back to the person in front of us.

"Do you really want to know what is inside this box?" He questions and sets it down on the desk. "The truth." In a blink of an eye Damien is standing again. "Not the lies he has told you." He messes with the ring on his finger and looks into the distance. "But the truth." He looks back at the person. "Well…" In another instant he is sitting back in the seat. "I know how much you love a good game." He is now laying on the desk on his side propped up on his elbow. "Throughout this Heist I have hidden codes. Several codes." He jumps around from the desk, to standing, to sitting, then back to laying down. "Find them all and you will get your truth." He glitches one more time. "But that is all I am going to give you."

As he says that final word I watch as the person slowly gets smaller and moves away from us. For once I do not feel that pull. I practically jump forward and pull him into a hug.

"Damien I was so worried." I can feel my body shaking. "I had to work with Mark. It was terrible." I feel his hand place on my back. It feels safe. It feels like home.

"You were so strong. I am proud of you." I can hear his smile in his voice. He pulls away and lifts my chin. He presses his lips to mine as I close my eyes. I can feel a wave of happiness and electricity flow through me.

"Are you alright?" He asks as he pulls away from the kiss.

"Yes. It has been 100 years since we have done this." I smile at him.

"Let's head home."

**Hope you guys liked this monster of a chapter. It has changed so much from what I originally had planned, but that would have taken even longer and I had a deadline. **

**For those of you who are not from my Instagram there is a Holiday Special coming on the 25th. I am sure you guys will love it. As always check out my Instagram page hunjess96 for art, updates, etc. Thank you to everyone who has been here along the way. **


	14. Holiday Special

**Welcome to the long awaited Holiday Special! I hope everyone enjoys. I have had a lot of fun writing it. It has been well wanted. **

**I want to thank everyone who has been following the story so far. You guys have really made my year. Between those of you who found me on Instagram or those who found me here. Or word of mouth. Thank you for being here. This is a gift from me to you. I hope you like it as much as I do. **

Another meeting.

Another meeting. That is all we seem to be doing now, but there keeps being more and more people. We have three new faces from our time in Texas. Yancy, Captain Magnum, and Illinois who are settling in well into their new world here. They seem to be getting along with everyone. Mark's adventure has made its way onto the internet. It seems to have created a lot of success.

There are also a few new what we found out are called egos. There is Chef Iplier who is a chef. He is a little snobby, but he claims he is a really good cook. There is also a father and son duo here now. There is Derik Derikson who is some kind of salesman. Then there is his son Erik Derkison. He is constantly moving and looking around like he is nervous about something. He also seems to be missing his lower legs. They are replaced by prosthetics.

My mind wanders as Damien talks about some statistical stuff. I am not really paying attention. I only ever talk in these meetings when I am directly asked something. I am wearing a black suit with white undershirt. While looking around I also found something called a binder. It hides my chest more.

_It is getting close to the Holidays… should we have a holiday party. Should we have it at our house. It would be fun for everyone to get together. _My thoughts are interrupted by Warf jumping up out of his seat.

"We should do something special!" Warf exclaims as Damien finishes saying the last number.

"I was thinking the same thing. We should have a party at our house." I speak up. Damien glances at me and sighs. Some of the others pipe up in agreement. Damien looks a little irritated at the outburst but something seems to be on his mind.

"Alright. It is settled then. We will have a party on the 24th at our house." Warf exclaims and writes something down. Damien nods and writes something down as well. He looks over back at me and I can see him take a deep breath.

"Alex… I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything. What is it?" I question as I watch him shake. _Is he nervous about something?_

"Well… I know our relationship has been… difficult." His eyes flicker over to Warf who seems to be giving him a thumbs up. "And I know we still have some ways to go in fixing it… but I wanted to ask…" I can feel my heart starting to beat faster. "Would you still like to marry me?" He gives me a small smile.

"Y-yes. Of course." I manage to get out before I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes. I lean forward and hug him tightly. I can hear the cheers from the others around us, but it seems to be muffled. My mind is too focused on Damien.

"Then we shall have an actual wedding." I can feel my heart racing.

"We will have it at the house. On Christmas." Warfstache's voice calls from the other side of the room. I pull away from Damien with a smile.

"It does not give us much time to plan…" I glance at my phone checking the date. It is only a week from now.

"Well I am sure if everyone here helps out it will go by quickly." Warf says and pulls us into a hug.

"Yeah! Alex I wanted to help you!" Yan runs up and pulls at my arm. I pull away from the boys.

"Of course you can help Yan-chan. I would have it no other way." I smile and hug her.

"Who all should we invite?" The Red Shirt Google questions as he walks up. He pulls out a device and starts typing.

"That is up to Alex. I do not know anyone else outside of you guys." Damien comments after thinking for a second.

"Oh… I do not know many others… The only two people I would invite are probably long gone…" I say with a small frown. _Ben and Chef…_

"Then it will be just us. That is alright." Damien wraps his arm around my waist. I smile again and feel a little better.

"Alex and I should go dress shopping before too many places close." Yan-chan suggests and grabs my arm. I look over at Damien. He nods and smiles.

"I will go with you. Help keep everything organized." Blue Shirt Google says and walks with me.

Not long later we find ourselves in a bridal shop. There is a sea of white all around me of all kinds of dresses. A man eith slicked back black hair is helping us look through the dresses. Nothing seems to be jumping out at me.

"I just do not know… I am not sure how I will feel that day…" I say as Yan holds up a long dress. "These are beautiful but…" _Nothing feels right…_

"Hmmmm. I have an idea." The man helping us says and disappears into the back.

"What about just wearing a suit?" Yan asks and puts up the dress.

"I am just not sure Yan…" The man walks back in with a bag.

"I think this will be just right for what you are wanting." He unzips the bag and reveals a white dress. It is not just a dress. The top part is like a suit top and the bottom part is a long dress.

"This is perfect!" I exclaim and take the dress gently. Walking into a changing room, I go to try it on. After a minute I walk back out to show off the dress.

"You look beautiful!" Yan says in amazement. "Damien is so lucky!" She smiles and walks me to in front of the mirror. The dress seems to be almost made for me. It fits perfectly.

"Thank you." I can feel my face heating up.

"I think you found your perfect dress." The man says with a smile.

Not long later we buy the dress and walk back outside to the car. The next stop is to a bakery where we can design the cake. After the bakery we go to a flower shop and pick out a beautiful bouquet of white end up spending the rest of the day preparing for the wedding.

The next few days seem to just fly by very quickly. I find myself getting ready in our bedroom with Yan. She is doing my hair for me. Damien is with Warf in Warf's room getting ready as well. I can feel my nerves starting to get to me.

"Hey you okay?" Yan questions as she puts the comb down on the nightstand. Yan is wearring a long blue dress.

"Yeah just a little nervous, but I am very excited. I have been waiting for this day for almost a hundred years." I smile and take a deep breath. There is a knock at the door. "Come in." Warfstache and Blue waks in.

"Damien is ready when you are." Warf says with a smile. He is wearing a black suit with a pink bowtie. He is smiling brightly for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you. I will be ready in a few more minutes." I stand up and give him a hug.

"You look so beautiful. I am happy for the both of you." I feel him kiss the top of my head. I smile and gently pull away.

"Thank you for helping us and being with us the entire time." I smile and wave as he leaves. "Did you need something?" I ask Blue shirt Google who is wearing a blue suit.

"There is a few guests here who wanted to talk with you." Blue says and motions to the hallway.

"Okay let them in." _I have a feeling I know who it is…_ He nods and walks back outside. A few seconds later sure enough Mark walks into the room. I can feel my anger rising a little, but I manage to control it.

"You look beautiful Alex." Mark says as he steps fully into the room. His eyes are wide as he looks at me. I narrow my eyes. He is wearing a red suit with a black bowtie.

"What do you want? You are not welcome here." I say and motion for Yan to leave who has a knife out. "It is alright Yan-chan. I can handle this idiot." She nods and walks out of the room.

"Well you were a guest at my wedding, so I thought I could be a guest at yours." Mark says and walks around in front of me. "And I also wanted to give you a gift."

"Damien will not want you here." I walk away from him and look at myself in the mirror.

"This is your day. It is up to you." He walks up behind me and places a hand on my shoulders. "Do you not want your gift?" Mark questions and runs a hand through my hair. I smack his arm away.

"Fine what is the gift?" I give in and ask. I look at the mirror and at his face. His dark and cruel smile meets my eyes.

"You can come in now." Mark looks at my door and calls. The door opens a reveals a man standing there.

"Ben?!" turn to him with wide eyes. Benjamin is standing there. He is wearing a suit. His curly brown hair has grown out a lot more than when I last saw him. "How are you here? How are you alive?" I run up and hug him tightly. I feel him hesitate for a moment and then hug me back.

"I am not quite sure exactly. Things are very complicated now. I do not know how to explain it, but I go by Tyler now." He smiles down at me and pulls away gently. "I am so happy for you. Is it alright if we stay here?" Tyler asks with a smile.

"I suppose. Damien will not be too happy about it, but he will have to deal with it." I cannot stop smiling.

"Thank you. I am glad we could make it to your special day." Tyler says and looks over at Mark.

"You two head outside. The ceremony will be starting in just a few minutes." I say and motion for them to leave. "If anyone tries to make you leave just tell them I said you could stay." The duo waves as they walk out of the room. Yan walks in and gives me a look.

"Is it safe for Mark to be here?" She questions and watches them as they leave.

"Not really, but that is Ben and I never thought I would see him again." I take a deep breath. Looking out the window there is a fine layer of snow scattering on the ground. It is currently lightly snowing, which is odd for this area but it looks beautiful and perfect. We walk down the stairs and slowly walk outside.

Outside is a few rows of our fellow egos. Mark and Tyler are seated in the back. I can see Damien giving Mark a hateful look. Waves of red seems to be coming off of him, but the moment his eyes meet mine he seems to change immediately. All signs of his anger disappears and a blue aura surrounds him completely. I smile and blush a little. Beside him is Warf who is officiating the ceremony. Yan walks up to and takes her seat beside a man with green hair on top of his head. I think that is her senpai that she keeps talking about.

As the others see me they stand up. They turn and watch me as I walk down the aisle. Usually I do not like this much attention, but right now it feels like Damien and I are the only ones in the world. I walk up beside him and take his hands in mine.

"You look absolutely stunning." Damien whispers just for me to hear. I smile and stare into his dark eyes. I hear movement and can only assume that everyone sat back down. Looking over at Warf he pulls out multi-colored ribbons. Instead of a traditional wedding ceremony we decided on doing a ribbon binding ceremony.

"Thank you everyone for coming here today. We are here to join these two in marriage. Would you two like to say some words?" Warf questions and looks between us.

"I will go first. Alex, when I first met you I knew that I loved you. After everything that happened I thought I had lost you. Our relationship changed, but we have grown it even stronger than before. I am so happy that we have been able to mend this bond that we have." Damien says with a big smile. I blush a little.

"It must have been fate when we first met, but I knew that my life was going to change. We had a very rough relationship. When I had lost you I swore I would never lose you ever again. It has taken some time but here we are." I smile and close my eyes in thought.

"Now." Warfstache starts to say as he starts binding our two hands together. "I bind you two together. Your hearts and souls are intertwined forever from this moment forward." He finishes wrapping the multi-colored ribbons.

"I love you Alex." Damien says and squeezes my hand gently.

"And I love you Damien." I gently squeeze back. Leaning forward I gently kiss him. A warmth surrounds me. A feeling of home. I am home again.

**So I cut it a little short but I hope you liked it. I think I wrapped up this chapter pretty well. Do not fear. This story is still nowhere near over. See you next time in "A Date With Markiplier".**


	15. Chapter 15: A Date With Markiplier

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 15. This is going to be about "A Date With Markiplier." I hope you enjoy. It is a long one because I wanted to get all the endings in. **

A few more weeks have passed since the wedding. I have been so happy lately. I have been finally able to relax. Tyler and I have been talking back and forth since then. Turns out he is really good friends with Mark. I have not brought myself to tell him about what happened at the manor.

It is getting close to Valentine's Day. Damien and I have plans to go out on a date together. Just us. Warf says he has been trying to look for a partner but has not had much luck.

The sound of my phone buzzing brings my attention back to reality. I grab my phone off of the counter and check it. There is a message from Tyler that reads: "Hey. Mark has a plan for a new project that he wants you in. Think you could stop by this place?" Attached to the message is an address.

"I will have to talk with Damien and Warfstache…" I respond and look over the message. _I do not really want to go, but it is another way to get more attention. _As if on cue Damien walks into the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" He questions as he walks up and wraps his arms around my waist from behind.

"Yeah… Mark wants me for another project. I do not know what though…" I touch my tea cup in thought. The warmth spreads through my hands.

"If you decide to go, please be careful." Damien kisses the top of my head. I look up at him with a small smile.

"I am always careful." I reach up and kiss him gently on the lips. He pulls me closer to him and traces my back. The sound of footsteps entering the room pulls us away.

"Good morning you two." Warf sleepily says as he walks into the room. His hair is a mess.

"Good morning Warf." I take a sip of my hot tea and watch as he crosses the room and starts up the coffee maker.

"What were you two talking about?" He questions and leans against the counter as he faces us.

"Mark wants me for another project. I am thinking about going and at least seeing it." I comment and rub the side of my cup. "It is at some kind of warehouse in about an hour."

"I think you should go. Maybe that means the fans like you?" Warf says with a yawn. I nod and keep sipping my drink.

Not long later I find myself at that warehouse. There are a few cars outside parked along the side. I slowly walk up to the rusty door and knock. I am greeted by a guy with bright blue hair and glasses. He has a bright smile on his face.

"Bonjour! You must be Alex. Come in come in! I am Ethan." Ethan exclaims and lets me in the building. There is what looks like a fancy table set up for dinner. There are two lit candles sitting in the middle of a two person table. Tyler is talking with some people over in the corner.

"What am I going to be doing here?" I question as we walk in a little farther. I see Mark standing there wearing a dark grey suit with a red tie. It is almost the exact same one as when we went on the Heist. He is talking with someone who is about his height and looks like he has messy black hair. His back is to me so I cannot see his face. He is wearing a red and black flannel shirt with jeans.

Mark sees me and smiles. He waves us over. As we get closer the other man turns with a smile. He looks just like Mark. Exactly like him. He is wearing glasses which is different.

"Hello Alex. I am glad to finally meet you." The man says with an all too familiar voice.

_He is the guy from the manor. The creator. The one who helped me escape. _I finally manage to find my voice again. "Oh um. Hi. Yes…" _what do I call him?_

"The name is Mark. As to not get too confused you can call Markiplier just Actor if it helps. I am kind of your director." Mark smiles and holds out his hand. I slowly reach out and shake it.

"It is nice to meet you too… What am I doing here?" I question and look around.

"Well it was kind of an idea that Actor and I had. We want you to film for us." Mark says and pulls out a camera. "That is all you have to do. No speaking. Just filming. No one will know it is you." Mark reassures me. I blink a few times at the camera.

"Why me?" I question.

"Well…" Before he can answer someone walks up next to him.

"Everything is ready when you are." A woman's voice says. I look over and take a step back. It is almost like looking in the mirror. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. Our faces are the same.

"Thank you Amy. Just have to talk with Alex." Mark says and kisses her cheek. She walks off to talk with Tyler and Ethan.

"Who is that?" I manage to get out. _Why does she look like me?_

"Oh that is Amy. She is my girlfriend." Mark says and extends the camera out to me. I slowly take it.

"Why does she look like me?" I question and look over the camera.

"Well… I kind of based you off of her. That is just how it turned out." Mark smiles and runs his hand through his hair.

"Is that why Actor is so interested in me?" I question dumbfounded.

"Kind of. But he is destined to never be with anyone. That is why you and Damien are so connected." He winks and motions for me to follow him. I have so many more questions, but I stay quiet. "Alright. Here we go." Mark leans over and presses a button. "Just follow along. You know how this works."

In the blink of an eye the scene changes. I am back outside of the building. Everyone is gone. The camera I was holding seems to be gone. Not sure how it works but I have to keep in character. I blink a few times at the sudden change. I step forward and open the door.

"Bonjour!" Tyler's voice rings in my ears as I walk into the orange lit room. He is wearing his old butler suit. I walk forward and stay quiet.

"Ah bonjour. Your table awaits." Ethan says and motions to behind him. Markiplier is sitting at the small table while trying to organize his white napkin. As I walk up his eyes meet mine.

"Oh wow. You look amazing. Hold on. I have something for you." As I sit down he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a red rose. "A rose." He sniffs it then throws it off to the side.

_What have I agreed to? _I watch as Tyler and Ethan walk up with water glasses and fill out glasses.

"Oh thank you. Bonjour bonsua!" Mark says and looks back at me. "You look so familiar. Have we met?" A salad passes under our heads. Mark leans over and sniffs. "Good year." He comments and smiles.

_I guess no one will know it is me. _More food passes under us.

"I can't wait to get to know you. Although I think we might have." He interrupts himself and sniffs the plate that is exchanged. "I feel like I might have known you for a long time." A piece of cake passes under us. "Oooo." Mark tries to grab it but he cannot. "Anyways. I cannot wait to see what this date has in store." Mark smiles kindly as he straightens his suit jacket. A man walks up beside him. Looking up I see Chef standing there looking pissed off.

"So who's going to pay for this?" He grabs a knife off of the table and points it between Mark and I.

"I ah will pay for…" Mark runs his hands along his jacket looking for his wallet. "This. Just in one second…" He looks panickingly at me. I shake my head which only angers Chef more.

"Oh! A couple of deadbeats are ya!? Well I will show you what we do with deadbeats." He grabs Mark by his jacket and pulls him up. I stand up.

"I-I must have left it at home. If you will just let me go home I will pay you." Mark insists as he gets dragged outside. I follow them and keep my hands up.

"Get in the van." It is bright outside as Chef shoves Mark into a black van. "Oh. You want to join your boyfriend now do ya? Get in there." He shoves me into the van as I land on top of Mark. "Now I am going to show you what I do to deadbeats." He presses a button on the door and it closes.

"I am so sorry. I had so much more planned for this date." Mark says as I pull myself off of him. The Chef gets in the drivers seat and drives off laughing and talking to himself. "I promise I have a very high credit score. I pay all my bills." He adds with a tone that reminds me a lot of our time at the manor.

"I'll show you what happens when you don't pay your bills." Chef turns around and looks at us. Mark looks up at him. "Do you know what happened to the last person who didn't pay his bill?" Mark shakes his head. "Well neither did he!" He laughs maniacally and turns his attention back to driving.

"Okay…I don't really understand that one. But if you will let me go I will go home and gladly pay the bill." As he says this the car keeps jerking around making us lurch forward.

"Shut the fuck up!" Chef yells back at us. Mark turns back to me with a panicked look. He lowers his voice.

"We have to find a way out of here." He looks down and finds a tire iron. He looks from me to Chef.

_Not yet. Let's see where this goes. _I shake my head and he drops the tire iron.

"Probably a good idea…" Mark says as we lurch forward as the van comes to a sudden stop.

"We're here." Chef says as he turns back to us. He opens the door.

"Where is here? Why is here?" Mark questions as our side door opens. "Look this is just a big misunderstanding." Mark says panickedly.

"Shut up. You get to be tomorrow's meal." Chef says as Mark steps out of the van and gets a black bag put over his head.

"Oh come on." Mark complains as I slowly crawl forward on my hands and knees. I can hear him keep complaining as Chef's attention is brought back to me.

"Don't worry. There is plenty of room in the pot." He laughs again as he puts a bag over my head. My vision goes dark as I can hear shuffles around me

A loud bang enters my ears as I am thrown into a bag that was over my head is now gone and I can see again.

"Get in there and stay in there. You are on tomorrow's menu!" Chef laughs again as he walks off. Mark now has the bag off of his head. He watches as Chef leaves.

"Okay… we have got to get out of here…" Mark fumbles with the handcuffs that are on him and gets them off. "Okay. We have to see what we are working with. Hm…" He looks around the room and then back at me. "I know. Let me see what is in your pants!" He lurches forward and I slap his hand before he can touch me. "Okay okay."

_I could easily get out of this room, but I don't think Mark wants it that way…_ My attention is brought back to Mark who is rubbing his hands over his pants.

"Oh hey… my wallet." Mark pulls his wallet out from his back pocket with an apologetic smile. He tosses it to the side. "Let's see. Oh a rose! Thank you." I turn and watch as he pulls a rose off of a skeleton.

_This reminds me a lot of the prison during the Heist. _I think to myself as he puts a few things in the bag and spits in it.

"Okay. I think we've got it." He pulls out a phone and turns it on. "Damn it. No service." He throws it across the room. "Hmmm. We need to get out of here before he gets back or else he will kill and eat us…" He crouches down to the floor and taps it. "Well this does not seem too thick. I could try to dig our way out." He glances over at the lock. "Or I could try to pick that lock." He rubs his chin with his hand.

_Last time digging was a good way out…_ I think to myself and point at the ground. He smiles at me.

"Good idea. Good thing I have this." He pulls a spoon out from behind his head. "This should take no time at all." He exclaims and starts to rub the ground with the spoon.

…

Nothing happens.

….

He does it again…

...

And again…

…

…

…

And again…

…

Over and over…

…

…

Again.

…

…

Nothing happens for 10 minutes.

…

…

I blink and I am suddenly outside of the warehouse again. I open the door and am met yet again by Tyler saying bonjour to me. I sit down at the table again.

Not long later we find ourselves back in the cell. Everything leading up was the same.

"What do you think? Should I try to pick the lock?" Mark questions waiting for my answer.

_We are not trying to dig out again. _I shake my head and point at the lock on the cell door.

"Okay… let's see if I can find something to pick this lock." He reaches into his hair and pulls down a bobby pin that seems to have been holding up his "hair".

_What is he doing? _I question but watch as he gets closer to the lock.

"I have never done this before." He puts the pin into the keyhole and there is immediately a click as the door swings open. "Perfect. Okay. Come on follow me and stay low."

We walk together out of the cell quietly. The new rook we are in is huge and very open. There is almost no furniture. There is a few chairs that look like they are covered in caution tape. Mark stops for a second and holds up his hand.

"Hold on. I gotta put on my sneaking shoes." He looks back at me and takes off his shoes and pulls on what Bing told me are Crocs.

He waves me forward and we keep walking. With every step there is a loud squeak coming from the "sneaking shoes". We slowly and carefully climb under the caution tape. We stand up slowly and some kind of noise comes from behind a metal door.

"I don't like the sound of that door…" Mark waves his finger at the door. We keep walking and come up to a window with bars on it. Mark grabs the bars and tries to shake them loose. "Well… I think we should split up."

_Oh yes great idea. _I think sarcastically.

"No no. Not break up. This date is going so well." Mark smiles and winks at me. I roll my eyes hoping whatever method is being used to film this does not pick it up. "I just think it would be a great way to cover more ground."

_Anything to get away from him. _I nod and he gives me a thumbs up.

"Sounds great. I will go this way and you go that way. We will meet up in a few minutes." I turn away as he says this. There is a loud bang and I turn back around. Mark is laying sprawled out across the floor.

_Finally some peace and quiet. _

I find myself right back outside the warehouse and hide a sigh. Opening the door again. Sitting down at the table again. Getting put into the van again. I keep following along until we make it to the cell.

"Well what do you think? Should I try to pick the lock or dig out of this place?" Mark asks and looks at me.

_We are not digging our way out of here. There has to be a way out. _I point at the cell door.

"I can try…" He pulls the bobby pin out of his hair again. With a click we get out of the cell. The building is the same.

_There has to be a way out of here. _We crouch under the caution tape and keep walking after Mark puts on his sneaking shoes. He walks up to the window and tries to open it.

"Okay. I think we need to split up. No no. Not break up. This date is going so well. I just think we could cover more ground that way." Mark says with a smile.

_As much as I want to see him dead again, we need to get out of here. _I shake my head.

"Okay. I guess let's keep going then." We keep walking together. Not a few steps later there is a sound from behind me. Laughing.

"Aaaaaah! You two got out of your cage." Turning we see Chef standing there holding a pipe up. He swings it at me and it hits my shoulder. I hold up my arms to try and block it but with no luck. He keeps swinging a few times. There is a strange beeping noise filling my ears each time before he hits me.

"You idiot." Mark walks into my view with a white video game controller. "Just press X." He says and presses a button. Chef stops in his tracks.

"W-what is happening to me?" He looks scared for a second. Then he is enveloped by smoke. I turn to Mark who just waves the smoke out of his face.

"Well that could have gone better. Come on. I think I see the exit." He tries to grab my hand but I pull it away. He runs up to a wall with an exit sign pointing to a door. "This must be it. Come on. Let's get out of here so we can finish this amazing date."

_Finally. Let's get out of this place. _I point at the exit and we walk together.

"Finally. Freeeedom!" Mark exclaims as we pass through the doorway. Our vision goes white for a second. In that second I think I see Damien wearing Mark's suit, but he flashes by too quickly.

"Well what do you think? Should I try to pick the lock or try to dig out of this place?" Mark questions. Looking around we are back in the cell.

_How did we get back here? _Looking around everything looks the same. I point at the lock again. _We have to keep trying. There has to be a way out. _

"Okay… I will try." Yet again Mark pulls a bobby pin out and sure enough it opens easily. We walk together back out. Not long later we are back at the window. "I think we should split up. No no. Not break up. This date is going amazingly."

_If I have to hear that line again I think I am going to punch him. _I shake my head and we keep walking together.

Just like before Chef attacks me. This time it does not hurt as badly. He explodes and we make it to the exit.

"Come on. What are you waiting for? Let's get out of here." Mark complains and points to the door.

_There has to be another way out of here… _Mark keeps talking and then I notice something. There is a pinkish red light coming from the other side. _Worth a shot. _I point at the light.

"Okay… whatever you say… Go ahead.. I will follow you… I will follow you anywhere." Mark says not really trusting my choice. As I walk into the light my vision gets blurry and I feel like I am about to fall over. Music starts to play in my ears.

"GOOD EVENING YOU AND WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE ABODE!" Warf's voice enters my ears. I blink and see his head floating in front of me. There is a pink and yellow spiral is behind him. There are clocks behind him with the hands spinning wildly.

_I am so happy to see him! _I feel myself smile.

"I don't have an interview scheduled for you just yet… although I am not sure why you are here…" He gives me a questioning look. "Do yooou?" His voice sings as his head spins around. "Throughout your time this game have you even stopped to ponder the possibility that you are not who you think you are?" As we says this question marks pop up around his head. "I know I know. My words might mystify you, but do not be afraid. I might not be able to tell you, but I can put you in a situation where you can find that out yourself." His eyes get large as he says this. "Toodaloo and good luuuuuuck!" As he says this he disappears and a red light fills my vision.

I find myself in a small bathroom. Looking around I try to figure out where I am. There is a sink in front of me with a medicine cabinet over it. The cabinet is open. I slowly walk up and touch the mirror. I close it and I am face to face with a golden retriever puppy. I try to contain my excitement and laughter.

"You are doing great so far Alex." Director Mark's voice enters my ears. I blink a few times and find myself holding the camera he gave me. The dog is still in front of me wagging her tail. I smile and turn to him.

"Thank you. I am kind of having fun." I reach down and pet her head. "She is so cute." I giggle as she tackles me to the ground and licks my face.

"That is Chica. She is the star of the show." He chuckles and pets her as well.

"I am glad you did that. I really did not want people to know that it is me." Her tail is wagging very hard.

"Do not worry. Your time will come." Mark says as I start to feel another pull. "Good luck. You still have more stuff to do."

"How many more?" I question and slowly sit up. The pull is getting stronger.

"There are 10 endings in all. Good luck." Mark's voice fades as I am slowly brought back to the door.

Everything is the same. I refuse to pay for it again. We get taken into the van by the crazy Chef.

_This time I think we should try attacking… There is nothing else left at the crazy warehouse. _I think to myself as Mark looks at me while holding a tire iron. I nod and brace myself. Mark lurches forward and tries to swing at him.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Chef yells as the van swerves on the road.

"You are crazy!" Mark yells as the car veers off the road and crashes. My vision goes black.

Some time passes and I slowly open my eyes. Bright sunlight fills my vision. I hold my hand against my forehead to lessen the intensity. I landed on the ground and have a few scrapes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mark's concerned voice fills my ears as he helps me up. His suit in tattered.

_This might not have been the best idea. _I nod and walk with him. We seem to be in the middle of a desert.

"Well… maybe we should try the road? We might be able to find civilization." Mark suggests as he stops in front of me. Something reflective catches my eye. I glance over and see some kind of shiny device in the bushes. "Huh? What do you see?"

_Last time that lead to aliens… I do not really want to meet them again… _I point to the road.

"Good idea. We should see if we can find anyone." As we step onto the road he stops. "Oh! Should we go north or south? You are really good at those kinds of-" A loud explosion, bright blinding light, and rumbles comes from behind me interrupting what he was trying to say. He stares behind me and keeps my attention back on him. He has a shocked look on his face as he stares off into the distance.

_That did not sound good… _

"Let's just walk this way… I have a back up plan just for this occasion." He holds up a picnic basket with a smile. He unfurls the checkered blanket and we sit down. "There we go." Whistling sound comes straight towards us. A skeleton lands beside Mark with a white t-shirt that says 'Mom' on it. Mark shrugs and pulls out two sandwiches. "I have Peanut butter and jelly or tuna. Which one would you like?"

_Peanut Butter sounds good… _I reach out and take the sandwich and my vision goes blurry. A voice fills my head. It starts talking about something like that Mark died from a Peanut allergy. As a result I wandered and conquered the wasteland never finding anyone like him ever again.

As my vision goes back to normal I find myself back in the restaurant. I sigh and follow along again. I refuse to pay again. Once in the van Mark attacks the crazy Chef. Pretty soon we are sitting back down on the ground again having our picnic. Mark is holding the sandwiches out to me again.

_That means next I have to choose the Aliens. _I take a deep breath and reach out for the tuna sandwich. I glance at the skeleton beside Mark and shake my head.

My vision goes blurry and is filled with tuna fish falling from the sky. This time the voice talks about how our relationship blossomed during the post apocalyptic world. How we defended ourselves.

Yet again as my vision clears I find myself going through the same motions as before.

_I am finally half way done. Although I am scared to see what happens with the aliens again. _I think to myself along the way. _Last time I met them they seemed… strange. Although they did not want to hurt us. _The car crashes and we tumble out of the car.

"So the road or that strange object?" Mark questions as he stands in front of me. I take a deep breath and point at the shiny object.

_The only other option on this side of the game. _

"Okay… whatever you say." Mark says with a doubting tone in his voice. We walk up to the strange object to inspect it. Sure enough. Just as before a beam envelops up and I feel weightless.

_Where are we. _Looking around there are red and blue lights. Mark is in front of me. He looks at me panickedly. Something seems to grab him from behind. He reaches out and tries to grab for me but the force is too strong.

"Aaaaah! No no! Not there!" His voice echoes around the room we are in. Strange mechanical noises fill my ears as well. As quickly as he left he appears again… with some kind of goo on his face. White light envelops him again and he disappears.

_I am alone again!_ I blink and the camera appears in my hands. _This means it's not filming. _I look around frantically. "Who is there? Show yourself." I try to keep my voice even and strong.

"You still do not remember me." The same alien voice from the heist is in front of me. A figure steps forward. There seems to be pain on his face.

"I have no idea who you are. I have only met you one other time." I stare into his deep brown eyes.

"In this life we have met another time. For some reason you must not remember me. That manor must have made you lose your memories of your life before Mark." He reaches out to touch my face. I do not pull away this time.

_My life before the manor… Why… why can I not remember it…_ I try to search my memories but that part of my life seems to be gone. "What do you mean by this life? Why did you call me Jesamine when we first met?" For some reason I feel calmer now.

"Without hurting you too much… No. It is too dangerous for you to know. I suppose." He pauses for a second. "To put lightly this is not the only world out there."

_He is not making any sense. _"I am not who you think I am." I pull away from him.

"I know that…" There is that pain on his face again. I can almost feel the sadness coming off of him. "I suppose my influence with you is done. At least this time." He looks back at me. "Good bye Alex. Until your next life. I will look for you. I look forward to it."

A bright light fills my vision as the camera disappears again. I can still feel the sadness. I rub my eyes which seem to be wet from crying. Suddenly I hit the hard ground.

"Ow!" Mark's voice fills my ears. I slowly stand back up. "Let's go to the road this time." Mark walks towards the road this time.

Sure enough I find myself back at the restaurant.

_I think this time I should pay…_ Chef is standing in front of us holding a knife between us. Mark is looking panickedly at me. I reach down and pull out a card.

"Thank you." Chef takes it from me and backs away.

"Ah thank you." Mark stands up as I do the same. "Well now we can continue this date. I have big plans. There is this amazing play." As he says this we walk out of the restaurant to outside. He opens the car door for me. "I promise you the play will be amazing and it is not too far." He says as he gets in the driver's seat. Not two seconds later Tyler pops up beside Mark and opens the door.

"Bonjour!" He exclaims as Mark steps out. My door opens and Ethan is standing there smiling.

"Ah bonjour! Welcome to the theater!" Ethan exclaims as I get out. Mark and I walk together to the door and Tyler opens it for us.

"Ah bonjour!" Mark says back and stops in front of a vending machine. "Oh snacks! I know we just ate but…" He pauses and rubs his pants. He clears his throat. "For the…" he keeps rubbing his pockets, "ah play…" he clears his throat again and lets out a small laugh.

_Yeah he has no money. _I shake my head and try not to laugh. _I am kind of having fun. _

"Anyway…" He turns and there is a small round table with a few boxes of popcorn. "Popcorn!" As Mark reaches down and grabs one Ethan pops up.

"Bonjour!" He exclaims with a smile.

"Oh yes. Bonjour." He keeps walking and looks at me. "Would you like some? Here you go." He tosses a kernel at me. "How about one for me?" He bites one and laughs.

_He is really reminding me of the manor… _I shake my head to clear it as we walk up to a booth.

"Bonjour!" Tyler holds out his hand and Mark grabs it. Instead of kissing Tyler's hand he kisses his own.

"Bonjour! Two please." Mark says and lets go of his hand. He stops in front of doorway with double doors. There are two posters. One of them is light and reminds me of a painting the other is black with a skeleton on it. "Okay. We have two options." He spits out a piece of popcorn. "Do we see the romance 'Love Too Soon' or the horror 'The Dark Mark'?" He motions between the two posters.

_Dark Mark… that must be where Damien is… I should wait. _I point at the romance side.

"Good idea. I always took you for a patron of the arts like myself." As he says this he opens the door and says it in a strange accent. "You are going to love this play." He is walking backwards as we walk into the theater. "And thank you for asking me out on this date… or was it me that asked you?"

_No you forced me. _We pass in front of the stage and the red velvet chairs are all pointed up. There does not seem to be anyone else here.

"Does not matter. I have heard great things about this play. I am sure you will love it." We sit down in the seats on the front row. "Would you like some popcorn?" I try to grab a handful. "OH! It's starting!" He turns away before my hand reaches it.

_Well this should be interesting. _I turn to face the stage. Tyler walks onto the stage from one side with a white button up shirt that is open and jeans. Ethan walks in from the other side. He is wearing a blonde wig and black pants.

"Thanks for taking me to this park babe." Ethan says in a high pitched voice. He swings his arms back and forth.

"Thanks for paying for the meal babe." Tyler says and steps closer to him and holds his hands.

"No problem babe." Ethan brushes his hair out of his face.

"Will you marry me?" Tyler questions and looks into his eyes.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to get married on their first date?!"

_This…_

"Good thing I am ordained." Tyler says and pulls him closer.

"Me too!"

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" They say in unison. Ethan starts singing the wedding march as he climbs onto Tylers back. I can hear them starting to laugh as Tyler gets on knees and puts his head on the floor.

Mark stands up and starts dramatically crying. i stand up beside him. Mark tries to clap but he is only spilling his popcorn everywhere. He pulls out a napkin and dries his tears as he walks back to the entryway.

"Oh that was so… unique." At the last word his fake sadness disappears. "I am sorry. I just get so overcome just by the beauty of it." He pats the napkin to his eyes again. We walk back outside. "The beauty of two dissent souls that are so in love." He closes the doors to the room. "Sorry. I just need a minute." He looks up at the other door. "Oh. The other play… it starts right after this one"

_I think we should keep going. I will come back to him. _I glance back at Mark. _I am curious to see what he has planned. _

"Or we can continue our date if you want." Mark adds and waits. I motion to the door and he nods. "Sounds good. I have a lot planned." He walks away and turn back to Tyler.

"Bonjour." Tyler says and takes the popcorn.

"Ah bonjour!" Mark responds and starts to walk away.

"Au revoir." Tyler responds. Mark looks confused and turns slightly to him.

"... Bonjour." Mark shakes his head and keeps walking. "Anyways. Like I said I have a lot planned for the rest of the day. I have not spared a single penny for this."

"ADIOS!" Ethan jumps out and hands Mark another box of popcorn.

"Ah… guten tag." Mark does a small confused salut as we walk to the door. "Like I said. I have spared no expense today. After you." I walk outside and the bright light of the sun fills my eyes. My vision suddenly goes dark.

_What happened!_

"Guess who!" Mark's voice rings behind me. He uncovers my eyes and we are in a park. "It was just me." He laughs as he jumps back in front of me. He catches a blue frisbee and throws it back. "Ah suh dude." Mark says and it reminds me of Bing.

"Would you like a balloon?" A man questions as he walks up to Mark. He is wearing a flashy white suit. I think he is trying to imitate some famous singer.

"Ah yes. One for my lovely date." Mark says and takes an orange one.

"That will be one dollar." The man says with a smile.

"I ah… I don't have any money." The man yanks back the orange balloon roughly. "But it's love!" Mark calls after him but it is too late. "Anyways… this date has gone perfectly. The meal. Delicious. The play. Amazing. Now… I have been getting to know you more." He reaches into his jacket pocket.

_What is he doing. _He stops walking and gets down on one knee.

"I think it is time." He opens a small black box revealing a giant diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

_HELL NO! WHAT THE HELL!_ I take a deep breath. _This better be just for the video. _I shake my head.

"Oh…" Mark gets a frown on his face and he coughs. "Are you sure…" He asks and looks up at me with squinted eyes. "I well… I kind of already had an ordained… margigerizer."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." The balloon man jumps into view.

"Well… I kind of was banking on you saying yes… You see… I kind of already told your parents…" Two people walk up and wave at me wearing white t-shirts. One says mom the other dad. "They seemed really excited to… have a son…"

_My parents are dead. This is just for the video…_

"Okay… Ah well. Are you sure? I kind of already changed your last name…" I narrow my eyes at him as "mom and dad" hold up a sign that says 'y/n Fischbach'. "So no… okay… sorry mom and da- I can't call you that…" They slowly walk off. The balloon man is still crouching down next to Mark. Mark looks at him and closes the box. "You know how I couldn't…" The man stands up and angrily walks away.

_Almost feel bad. Not really. But almost. _Mark stands up and brushes the dirt off of his knees.

"Okay… I ah… I guess a hug of… friendship." Walking up to me he tries to give me a hug. I push him away. "Okay…" He walks away and gets onto what I think Bing called a hoverboard.

My vision goes bright for a second and I am taken back to the warehouse. _I have to say yes this time…_

Not long later we find ourselves back in the park with Mark on his knee holding the ring. I slowly nod and Mark looks astounded.

"What? Really?! I did not think you would say yes." He stands up and smiles.

_Uh huh. So saying no was something different. _

"You are going to make me so happy." Mark says as he gets closer to me.

_I do not like this. _My anger is starting to rise up.

"Give me a kiss." He leans forward and closes his eyes.

_No I am not doing this._ _I will play this stupid role but not this. _It feels like I cannot move. Mark stops and opens his eyes.

"Why are your eyes open? Go ahead and close them." He makes a strange noise as my eyes close. Not a few seconds later my eyes open. the scene seems to have changed. We are in some room with a green wall behind Mark.

"AAAAAND CUT!" A man's voice yells. Mark opens his eyes and pulls away.

"Ah finally!" His voice reminds me of the manor a lot now. "Excuse me. EXCUSE ME!" Mark yells as he pushes his way through two people beside us. "Where is makeup?" I follow him as we pass by some other… actors?

"Ahhhhh!" Tyler walks up and wraps his arm around Mark's shoulders. Mark has an irritated look on his face. "Good job you two. But next time more emotion. More emotion." He pats Mark's back and walks off.

"I'll show you talent you sackless piece of-" Mark turns to me as we walk. "This town used to have talented people. But now." He shakes his head as he walks into a side room and grabs a bottle of some kind of alcohol.

_There is the Mark I know. Does this mean people are finally going to see his true nature. _

"I used to be somebody. I would work on big projects but now I am working on this shit." He rolls his eyes and pushes past me. "Finally. There you are! Where have you been? Any calls?" Mark questions harshly as a woman as she puts on him a white robe with some kind of red symbol on the back.

"Your kids called." She answers just as harsh. Mark waves his hand to dismiss her.

"I don't care. Tell me when my agent calls." He growls and walks to another small room with a mirror. Another woman is standing there. "MAKEUP! THERE YOU ARE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I NEED TO LOOK PRETTY!" Mark yells as he sits down in front of the mirror.

"Yes. Yes sir. Here you go." She smacks his face with some kind of white powder. It covers half of his face.

"I used to be somebody." He says defeated and looks over at me. "And this bullshit script! This script. Who would get engaged on their first date?" He cradles his bottle in his arms. "You would. That's who. I could not tell if you were a good actor or waaaaaay too eager." He rolls his eyes.

"Back on set!" A voice yells from behind me. Mark sighs.

"Ready to go again?" Mark asks and looks down at me.

_Here we go again. It is time to see Damien._

Sure enough not long later I find myself waiting outside of the theater with the choice of Horror. I point at the horror side and Mark nods.

"Good choice I have not seen this one… I don't know who made this…" Mark opens the door.

"Good luck." Tyler says ominously as he leans over the counter.

"Oh… okay. Bonjour…" Mark waves as he walks into the room. "Anyways. I think of myself as a patron of the arts. I love to support new stories. New Artiists." He chuckles to himself as we stop in front of the seats. We sit down. "Would you like some popcorn?" Mark asks and I reach for the popcorn again. "OH it's staring." We turn to the stage. No one appears.

_Huh that is… strange. _I turn back to Mark but he is gone. _Where did he…_ I look back at the stage and loud ringing fills my ears. _Damien. _My vision gets weird as the high pitched screaming gets louder. The stage gets smaller and smaller until it disappears.

"Did you miss me?" Damien's voice rings in my ears as my vision goes black. Suddenly he appears in front of me. He is wearing the same suit that Mark was wearing. Red and blue auras are coming off of him. "I missed you very much."

_Does he know it's me? I do not think so. _As I look closer his usual eyeliner seems to stand out even more now.

"I have been waiting a long time to see you again." He is leaning forward as he talks to me. "I have been pushed aside. Replaced. Mocked." He stands up straighter and more auras resonate off of him. "And then he had the gaul to not invite me to this little adventure of his. No more. Never again."

_He seems really upset… Maybe he does know it's me. _Damien seems to have controlled anger at the moment.

"IT'S MY TURN NOW!" His voice echoes in my ears as he glitches again. "I'VE BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY. HE SAID HE WOULD LET ME IN AGAIN." His anger flares up as he yells at me.

_He does not know it is me then. He would not be yelling…_ His face changes. His anger seems to settle down.

"I am tired of giving people a choice." He stands up straighter and fixes his red tie. He lets out a sigh and looks into my eyes. "I suppose I could give you one last option." He leans closer and raises his hands. "Go ahead and choose. Four different options. More than HE could've ever given you." Four boxes appear in my vision. "Now let's see how far down this rabbit hole we will go." He is now quiet and watches me.

_Four options… _The boxes all seem to be the same thing. Freedom. _The only way forward is Freedom… _

"Good choice. But why do we need to choose in life?" He looks from me to something else in the distance. My vision goes black for a second. When it returns we are sitting down at a table with plates and a glass. "If dinner is what you want then I could provide." He motions to the table in front of us.

_Dinner would be nice. _

"I can take you places you want to go." He leans in closer. "I can especially take you to places you don't want to go." He winks and his voice rings through the room. His red aura seems to create his figure behind him. "It's exciting, knowing that there are endless possibilities waiting for you." His smirk seems to turn sinister. The red aura behind him glitches as a wave of anger shoots off of him. "I CAN GIVE YOU ANYTHING!"

_I hope he is okay… _His mood changes again back to calm.

"I have been waiting a long time to get some… personal time between us." He motions between us with a smile. His anger flares up again and the glitching seems to get worse again. "AND THERE IS NOTHING THAT YOU OR HE CAN DO TO STOP ME!"

_I hope he is not in pain… _

"So…" he is back to calm and straightens his tie again. "Now that we are here together we can really get to know each other." There is a loud scream and another entity comes off of him.

_This is hurting him! But I cannot do anything. _

"You just need to let me in." He leans closer and puts his hands down on the table. "It is that simple." My vision goes black again. We appear outside of the warehouse. He is now walking towards me. I step back.

_He is acting very scary. Is he trying to scare the viewers?_

"You are never, EVER, going to escape me! Not now. Not-" Damien gets tackled by Mark. "What the! How did you get out!"

"Let's see how you fight with a bag over your head!" Mark announces and puts a bag over Damien's head. I can hear him growl.

"Well two can play at that game!" Dark pulls out the same bag and puts it over Mark's. They start to fight. Neither seems to be winning. Something falls from Dark's pocket. It is a gun. I reach down and grab it. The boys stop fighting and take their bags off.

"Shoot him! That is Dark! I am Mark." Mark exclaims and points at Damien.

"What no. That is Dark!" Damien exclaims and points at Mark. They keep bickering.

_I know which one is which… I do not want to shoot Damien but… _I point my gun to the right and shoot.

"Hey. Are you okay? You made the right call. Come here." Mark walks up to me and wraps his arm around me. He covers my face briefly. Once he uncovers we seem to be outside some house. "Are you okay? I am so sorry. You had to kill someone. I did not mean for this to go this way."

"Bonjour!" Ethan pops up in a side window. He is wearing an ice cream makers uniform.

"Oh thank you." Mark takes two bowls of ice cream. He sets one bowl down and motions for me to sit down. "We can relax now and enjoy some ice cream." He sits down across from me.

_I hope Damien is okay…_ I look down at my bowl of vanilla ice cream. A buzzing fills my ears. _No… I thought. _I look up and watch Mark.

"Hello ice cream. My name is Markiplier and welcome to… my mouth!" He takes a bit of ice cream and laughs.

_Here we go. This is the last one. _I close my eyes for a few seconds. I open them again and find myself outside of the warehouse again. Not long later I find myself holding the gun. I point it at Mark and pull the trigger. Mark falls to the ground in pain.

"Come here. It's okay." Damien walks up to me and wraps an arm around me. I can feel myself relax. He lets go and we are back at the house. "I am sorry. You had to kill someone. But it will be okay."

"Bonjour!" Ethan exclaims and pops up in a window.

"Bonjour. Two please." He takes two bowls of ice cream. He sets a bowl down on my side. "We can now relax and enjoy some nice dairy based snacks." We sit down. "Now relax and enjoy."

_Finally. _I pick up the spoon. I hear the ringing again and look up. Damien is glitchy again.

"Oops. Looks like you made the wrong choice." He chuckles and tilts his head to the side and then back to center. "But now we get to be together. Forever." He chuckles darkly and smirks. After a few more seconds everything seems to return to normal. I am holding the camera again.

"Damien!" I set it down and stand up. I can feel my cheeks hurting from smiling. He blinks a few times but stands up as well.

"Alex. I did not realize that it was you." He pulls me into a hug. "I hope I did not scare you." He kisses the top of my head gently.

"No. I was worried about you. It looked like you were in pain." I look up at him with concern. He shrugs a little.

"A little but it is okay. I let my anger show a little too much." He rubs the back of his neck a little. "You shot me." He chuckles.

"I did not want to. But I got to shoot Mark which was nice." I smile as some people walk up.

"You did great Alex! Thank you for helping out." The director Mark says as he walks up beside us. I turn to look at him but stay close to Damien.

"It was no problem. I kind of had a little fun." I laugh a little.

"Well I am glad. You can head home now. If I need anything I will let you know." Mark says with a smile.

"Okay. Bye." As Damien and I start to leave Mark's voice stops us.

"Oh. I forgot to mention. There is a convention coming up. I would like both you and Damien to come with me. Alex you will be on a panel with me and a few of my friends." Mark adds and hands me a piece of paper. "I hope you can come." I take the piece of paper and nod.

"I will think about it." I smile as Damien and I leave.

About a week passes. The videos came out a little earlier in the day. People have seemed to love it. They really seem to like Damien's parts. They seem to be calling him "Daddy Darki" or something like that. I cannot help but laugh when I see that.

I finish getting ready and look myself over in the mirror. I am wearing a sleek black dress that goes to my knees. Yan helped me pick it out one day when we went shopping together. She said it would "help me get some", whatever that means. I brush out my hair and leave it long. I pull on some black flats and walk out into the hallway.

Warf is pacing in the hallway in front of his door. He is wearing a yellow button up with a white jacket over top and a white suit pants. His usual pink bow tie is replaced by a white bowtie with pink hearts. He seems to be really nervous.

"Hey Warf. You okay? Are you nervous for your date?" I question and lean against the wall. He stops pacing and looks at me. His eyes get wide as he stares at me.

"Woah. You look beautiful, Alex!" He exclaims. All of his nerves seem to be gone. I can feel my face heat up.

"Thanks Warf." I look down at my feet and shift my weight back and forth. I hear the door open and close behind me. I look up and turn. Damien is walking out of the bathroom and into the hallway with us. He is wearing a dark silver suit and a black button up with a dark blue tie.

"You look amazing as well Damien." Warf comments as we make our way down the stairs.

"Thanks Will. You look good as well. What time is your date?" Damien questions and wraps his arm around my waist. The movement sends chills up and down my body.

"I will be leaving here in a few minutes." Warf checks himself in the hallway mirror and adjusts his bowtie. "Hope you two have fun." Warf calls after us as we walk to the garage where two cars are sitting. Damien's and mine silver and Warf's bright pink one.

Within twenty minutes we make it to the restaurant. It is fancy and absolutely beautiful. There are even fish in a tank swimming around. We are led to a table in the middle of the room. Damien pulls out my chair for me as I sit down. He leans over and kisses my cheek before he walks over to his side. Within a few more minutes we have ordered our drinks and our meals.

"Thank you for this Damien." I smile as I take a sip of my water. Between us there is a glass to refill our drinks when we need to.

"I am glad we had a chance to go out." He sips from a glass of red wine. I nod in agreement.

"We have been busy. Between the meetings and the projects we have not had much time for us." I smile and take a piece of bread from the basket in front of us.

"What did you think of the final product? Did you watch it?" Damien questions and sets down his glass.

"I watched a little bit of it. I liked it. I read a lot of the comments. The fans really seemed to have liked it." I lean in a little closer and lower my voice. "They seemed to like you, Daddy Darki." As I say this I watch as Damien's face turns pink. I giggle and pull away.

"I-I meant to be scary. Not sexy." He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Apparently my plan did not work." He lets out a small sigh.

After that we keep talking about a few other things. Not long later our food arrives. Everything tastes amazing. After a little longer we agree on getting some kind of dessert. Before we can order a noise comes from the entryway of the dining room.

"My friends are in there. I need to talk to them!" It sounds like Warf's voice.

_What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be on his date? _I wonder and glance at Damien. He seems to be equally as confused.

"Sir. I will ask you again. Please leave. If you do not then I will have to call the police." Another man's voice is heard. A few people are beginning to notice the scene. "HEY. YOU CANNOT GO IN THERE!" Suddenly Warf runs into the dining room. He looks frazzled. His hair is a mess and he seems to be out of breath. His wide eyes meet ours and he half runs half walks up to us.

"There you two are. I really need to talk to you." Warf pleads while out of breath. The man who he was talking to comes up behind him. He grabs Warf's arm.

"I am so sorry to bother you two. I was trying to make him leave." The man says. More people are watching us now.

"It is okay. He is our friend. Can you get him a chair?" Damien says and stares the man down.

"Y-yes of course." The man lets go and walks quickly away. Within a few seconds he returns with a chair. Warf sits down and grabs my glass of water and takes a sip. He is still breathing hard almost like he ran.

"Warf what happened? Did the date not go well?" I question and reach up to try to fix his hair.

"No no. He was great. He seemed really nice." He pauses and sets the glass down in front of him. He reaches up and unties his bowtie. It is now dangling on both sides of his neck. "I just," he pauses and looks down at his hands, "realized something while I was talking with him… I realized," he looks up at us, "that I was never going to find anyone like you two."

"Will, I am sure you will find someone oneday." Damien begins but Warf holds up his hand to stop him.

"No. You misinterpreted what I said." He takes a deep breath and refills the glass of water. He sips the water again. "I mean… I am not going to find anyone that I can love… like I love you two. Both of you." He looks between us.

"Warf…" _He… he loves us? _I look over at Damien. He seems to be in shock as well.

"I have loved you both since I first met you. But… well. You remember the situation. No one is going to understand me like you two." He looks down at his hands. "Maybe… maybe this was a bad idea." Tears start to form around the edges of his eyes. "I should go." Warf starts to stand up. Damien grabs his arm and motions for him to sit back down.

"I know how you feel Will, but you know I am not him." Damien glances over at me almost like he is asking a question.

_This is all so sudden, but… I feel the same. I know how he feels. _I nod for him to go on.

"I know. But I still love you. You are both Celine and Damien. Yet you are also neither. I have fallen for you still. And Alex." He looks at me. His eyes are bright. "I know our start was not ideal but spending more and more time with you… I think…"

"I understand Warf." I glance over at Damien and then back at him. "If we are going to try this…"

"I have looked it up. Not many people do it, but it happens. It is called polygamy." Warf says with a smile.

"You have to realize… it is going to be a slow relationship…" Damien nods in agreement.

"I understand. I do not care." He slowly reaches out and grabs our hands. "I just want to be with you two."

"Then we shall do this." Damien comments with a smile. I smile back. "Let's enjoy the rest of our date then."

**Tada! I hope you like the little surprise at the end. It has been something that I have wanted to do for a very long time now. **

**Side note: Next chapter is going to be a VidCon based chapter. If you want to make an appearance just message me here or on my Instagram hunjess96**


End file.
